Duplicity
by waffleman1314
Summary: When Jamie goes on a mission to rescue Perry, he wakes up from his trance and has to cope with making up for lost time. Now, Perry must deal with regaining his family, be a father to a misunderstood daughter, and cope with his changed persona. But why does he keep having lapses in his memory? And why is it everyone can see Semi…but him? Sequel to Life. WARNING: Sexual Intimacy!
1. Semi X: Assassin

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**So, guys, the next installment of "The Legacy Series" and I, AJ ThaPlatypus, have the honor of uploading the first chapter this time! I will say I've had the most fun writing this book in my series, I hope you guys really enjoy it. Thanks to all of the dedicated reviewers- if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be working on Book Five at the moment. Anyways, without further ado, I give you-**

**Duplicity!**

* * *

Perry

"I swear! I'll do anything! Anything! Just spare me!"

Semi pressed his revolver harder into the man's forehead. He never listened to desperate pleas. It showed weakness. He'd been killing entire cities for his master for two years straight. Now was not the time to show a soft side.

"Masster doessn't takess traitorss lightly, now doess sshe?" Semi said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not a traitor! I swear! Ankunin through and through!" the man held up his hands, begging for his life.

"Thiss city hass been condemned by Masster," Semi droned. "Sshe ssayss that it hass turned to the sside of Cressella!"

"I have no loyalty to the Mystique! If you must kill me, please, don't kill my family! Please!" the man was sobbing now. "Who are you that you would kill the innocent for the world's most feared villain?"

"Ssemi doess what Ssemi wisshess," he smiled, pulling the trigger.

Laughing to himself, he watched as the man's horrified face froze with his instant death and blood poured out of his temple like a river. Semi pulled out his other revolver and twisted it in his hand showing off. Yes, he was the most feared assassin in the universe.

Standing at two feet tall, two foot two with his signature fedora on, Semi was a striking figure. He was a platypus, as Korobu-chisai as one could get. His only clothing was a fedora with a stripe that bore the white ring of Eclispe, a belt with two holsters for his self-loading revolvers, and a black denim vest that he left unzipped.

The Martian city that he and a group of the Mytax were burning to the ground was in utter chaos. Their orders had been to kill all of the men, women, children, and creatures that did not bear the flag of Eclipse in their homes. Which was, in fact, most.

"Semi, the entire city has been purged," a Muzukashii, Selina-gi, informed him. "We may return to Lady Eclipse now."

"That iss excellent, Sstratossphere," Semi turned to her and grinned, his red eyes sparking with eager. "I cannot wait to meet with Masster again."

"Then let us go," she smiled. "Let us go to Jaken'na Kokoro."

"It iss time to ssend out the ssignal," Semi nodded to her. "May I do the honorss? Or sshall you thiss time?"

"Certainly," she bowed respectfully.

"Sshasstiss messhakssti khasshtimiss jhiss vlakoriss!" Semi cried, as loud as he could. The Mytax assembled around him and Stratosphere, each touching their left index fingers to the bridge of their nose.

"Yes, Semi," they said in unison.

"Exossphere, sset up the Retropelet," Semi ordered. "Masster awaitss uss on Jaken'na Kokoro. We musst not tarry."

"As you wish, Semi," Exosphere nodded and began to place circles around the group of Mytax, using her molecular powers to activate them. Once she had placed and activated them all, they connected to form a domed forcefield.

"Give the command, Alcoreia, and casst the sspell," Semi nodded to their key magician. "Masster sshall not be kept waiting for too long."

"Sdopi!" Alcoreia screamed at the sky, uttering the ancient Kyea word for 'fly.' The group was then teleported across the threads of space and time to the throne room of Jaken'na Kokoro.

Landing on the metal flooring, each Mytax and Semi knelt onto one knee and touched their left finger to the bridge of their nose. Eclispe stepped up from her throne and went to meet Semi, who was at the front of the group.

"Kyeksstisstui, Semi," Eclispe bent her neck slightly at him. "Please, rise to your feet, loyal servant. How did it go?"

Semi rose to his feet and saluted Eclispe, letting her know his allegiance had not changed since he'd visited Mars. A grin crossed her face, and she beckoned for him to answer her question.

"The citizenss all know now that you are their empress," Semi smiled. "Thosse that were traitorss are sseeing their lasst momentss or are now dead."

"Good," Eclipse motioned for the Mytax to rise. "Mytax, you are dismissed from duty. Please return to your chambers. Semi and I must talk of his next mission, and we need the space."

"Yes, Lady Eclipse," they answered, rising and leaving. The doors to the throne room closed behind them.

"You sseek audience with me for a new mission, Masster?" Semi asked, watching her as she circled around him. "Anything you assk, I sshall do for you, Masster, you know thiss better than anyone elsse."

"Yes, Semi," Eclispe confirmed. "You are my greatest ally, and you know this."

"My thankss to you, Masster," Semi bowed.

"There has been rumor, Semi, of an old adversary awakening," Eclispe pursed her lips. "I wish for your lifelong goal to be to destroy him if you ever do find him."

"Sspeak hiss very name and I sshall desstroy him!" Semi exclaimed.

"His name is Perry Flynn, a Korobu-chisai much like yourself," Eclipse frowned. "He was always so stubborn, and I fear that if he returns I have the worst coming for me. He has friends in high places, if you will."

"I sswear I sshall kill him," Semi put his fist over his heart.

"Good," the lines on Eclipse's face softened. "You have been my only companion in the absence of my disobedient daughter. I trust that you have been respectful among the Mytax?"

"They do not posse a threat to me, Masster," Semi blinked.

"Oh?" Eclispe raised her eyebrows. "There is suggestion of relations between you and Exosphere. The other Mytax believe you to…favor her, in a certain way. Is this true?"

"Masster, you accusse me of flirting?" Semi was taken aback, yet offended.

"Semi, there is nothing wrong with this," Eclipse said softly. "All I wonder is if working with the Mytax will jeopardize your work ethic in how you feel for her. And, it more than flirting they have spoken of."

"They have no bussiness in that area!" Semi defended. "Ssemi doess what Ssemi wisshess! Sspiess cannot be counted in thiss!"

"Again, I am not accusing you, Semi!" Eclipse said firmly. "I am just relieving you from duty with the Mytax! Your new unit will be assigned to you in a few short weeks, do not panic."

"Then I am free to leave your pressence, Masster?" Semi asked, furrowing his brow. "I promissed Exossphere ssomething…and I wissh to keep my promisse."

"You are dismissed, Semi," Eclipse waved her hand. "Keep in mind your reputation when going on excursions. You are better than most. I trust you, Semi. I trust you."

Bowing deeply, Semi turned on his heels and walked out of the throne room with a certain air of arrogance. He prided himself on being the most favored, well-respected tool of Eclipse, and his loyalty never swayed from her word.

He found Exosphere waiting for him near his quarters, smiling at him in the way only she knew how to seduce him. His cold heart sometimes melted a degree around her.

"Ah, there you are, tresni," she greeted him. (The Ankunin slang term 'tresni' meant that she found him irresistible, and it was a term of endearment meant for an intimate partner.)

"Yess, Masster kept me longer than the ussual," Semi sighed. "A sspecial assignment, sshe needss me to do. That iss all."

"What kind of sspecial assignment?" Exosphere said, mimicking his slur. "She hasn't ever given you an assignment to yourself before. Is this…good? No? Yes? Do you know?"

"I have a feeling that Masster iss knowing of uss…" he droned, changing the subject.

"What?" she stepped back, confused.

"Sshe quesstioned me…about our relationss," Semi frowned. "Ssayss that we are more then jusst flirting…sshe knowss, I think."

"But that- that's none of her business!" Exosphere defended.

"I know," Semi shook his head. "Masster sswearss that sshe iss okay with uss, but I ssusspect that sshe iss watching…watching for a weakness that I do not possess…Masster iss ssneaky, yess…"

"She doesn't know about…?" Exosphere started.

"Do not ssay ssuch thingss where sshe might be lisstening!" Semi warned. "In here…then we sshall talk in peace."

Grabbing her by the hand, Semi pulled her into his quarters, locking the door safely behind them. She went and sat on his bed, looking at him solemnly. He turned and hopped up on his bed next to her.

"I'm sorry, I just…you scared me…with that…" she murmured.

"It iss okay, Emili," Semi said, hugging her from the side. He rubbed her belly gently, consoling her.

"I think it is completely wrong and cruel for them to disallow the mixing of races like Cressella's followers do," she stated. "It makes us no better than they. Almost…like they're telling us we have to be like them, but we can't like them…"

"It doess sseem that way, doessn't it?" Semi looked up at her. "We don't want our sson feeling disscrminated againsst, now do we?"

During their relationship, which had lasted for nearly the two years Semi had remembered of life, Emili had gotten pregnant, which scared the young couple. Mixed relationships were allowed, but their children were forbidden.

And now, in spite of all that, they were expecting a baby boy about five months from now, and if Emili was found to be pregnant, it'd cost them both their jobs. But Semi didn't care. If they were caught, so be it. He'd stay with her and the baby regardless.

As they sat on the bed in silent comfort with one another, someone burst into the room and stopped short. It happened to be none other than the Pune Teke Bane Allyixanae's own Shujinko, 'Pika Chuu.' He cocked one ear and put a finger up.

"Now I know this can't be right!" Pika Chuu huffed, putting one hand on his hip and waving his index finger in front of his face like a preppy girl might do. "Why? As my sister, the darker one of the family, to think you'd be in here chilling with…Perry?!"

"What?" Semi blinked. Shaking off the shock, he pulled out both revolvers and pointed them at the Shujinko, furrowing his brow. "You will leave thesse chamberss immediately, Sshujinko."

"Okay, my bad, wrong platypus," Pika Chuu blushed, backing up. "He doesn't…he doesn't have a lisp…"

Semi clicked the sides of the guns, readying them to fire. The best part about his choice weapons; he never had to reload them. They never ran out of bullets. He also sported a few knives and daggers in case someone too strong got too close…but that was a rarity.

"You misstake me for Masster'ss greatesst enemy," Semi growled. "That iss not a misstake you will make twice…Sshujinko."

Pika Chuu, flustered, and for the first time in his life, scared, continued to back up in the doorway until he was touching the heat sensor that would open it. Semi was up in his face, breathing hard on his neck and squinting at him with his red eyes.

"Who…who are you?" Pika Chuu asked.

"I…am Ssemi," he whispered, pulling the triggers.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV.**

**Question: Okay, feeling behind? It will all be explained in no time. **

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	2. Doof and Jamie to the Rescue

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Hey Guys, Waffleman here and I'm so glad to announce my return and see that we are on Duplicity! I had some internet trouble but thats all fixed now, and I know you guys would rather have AJ, but now both of us will probably be updating! Since I missed out on a whole book, I want to give you this super special chapter! :)**

* * *

Jamie

"What?! Are you insane?! I am not, under any circumstances, going to…"

Without being allowed the courtesy of finishing her sentence, Jamie was pushed off of the edge of the gap and found herself falling quickly downwards towards the open space below. She wasn't a daredevil…or an idiot. It was just that Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz had just shoved her down and jumped after her.

"You do realize that there are much easier ways to find a missing platypus than to shove another one down a gap to find him, right?" Jamie called up at him.

"Well, it seemed more legit this way," Doof laughed. "Why, are you scared of heights?"

"No, I just think this is highly illogical!" Jamie spat back. "There is no way you're going to make me do anything of this…"

Splat! Jamie hit the ground face first and her whole stomach and face burned from the cold, metallic impact. She bent her elbows and pushed her body up off of the floor, mumbling a strand of unkind words to herself.

"Whee!" Doof exclaimed, hitting the floor. "On second thought…not my best idea."

"Ya think?!" Jamie stood up and brushed herself off. "I never in my life…ugh, it took us two years to get here, because the first time you thought we found it, it was a floating space chicken, and the second attempt it was Uratharaneous!"

"That planet gives off more negative signals than any other piece of space junk I've ever seen!" Doof replied. "Besides, Jaken'na Kokoro is supposed to be impossible to find. Even its tour guide says that."

"They have a tour guide?" Jamie turned around and gave her best 'you're getting on my every last never' stare at him. "Can it direct us to the nearest 'Perry Flynn,' because that would sure be helpful."

"Okay, okay, I hear you, I hear you!" Doof grumbled. "Sheesh, like father like daughter! You two are like peas in a pod."

"I get that a lot," Jamie shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a Daddy's girl."

"So, how do you propose we find him?" Doof asked. "Since you didn't seem to like my way at all, I figure whatever way you like will be good."

"Well, we have to just keep looking, but we have to look in just the right places," Jamie said, walking backwards. "I'd like to assume that they're keeping him locked away in some kind of cell…oomph!"

Jamie felt herself run into someone, and turned around to see who it was. He was a tad taller than her, wearing a black denim vest, a black belt sat on his hips, and a fedora sat on his head…it was…

"Daddy?" Jamie blinked.

"Excusse me?" he lifted one brow in confusion. "You musst be…confussed…?"

"No, no, Daddy, it's me!" she panicked. "Jamie! Your second born? Oldest daughter? Your Daddy's girl? C'mon, of course you remember me, stop toying…"

Stopping mid-sentence, Jamie took a better look at her father. His eyes were red, blood red, and on his fedora, on the stripe, was the all-too familiar white ring of Eclipse. Two holsters sat at his hips, and he reached for them both.

"Are you ssome kind of lunatic?" he asked, pointing the guns at Jamie and Doof. "Masster doess not like intruderss. Sshe abhorss them, very much sso."

"I'm not a lunatic, Daddy!" Jamie started to cry. "What have they done to you? You're not a villain, why can't you remember who you are? You're Perry Flynn! Live with humans, Phineas, and Ferb! And Mom, Xhirxhti? Remember?!"

He stood there, his eyes focused on her as if it would help him to remember by staring her down intently. His red eyes melted away into the familiar brown ones that she herself recalled him having, and the white ring on his fedora disappeared.

It would have been one of the happiest moments, seeing him turn from this false evil persona, if he hadn't completely forgotten what had happened and went into a strange state of mental shock and confusion.

"You lied! You lied!" Perry shouted at no one. "Get me out of this machine, you low down Vampri! My wife is dying! She's dying! Let me go, please! Xhirxhti! Please!"

"Um, Dad?" Jamie frowned. She turned around to Doof and shrugged. "What…?"

"Wha…what the…" Perry looked around. "I could have sworn I was just in the…with…and then…Jamie? Doof? Wait…I'm lost…where's your mother? Am I still…where are we…? Did I dream all of that?"

"Dad, chill out, we're going to bring you home, this is a rescue," Jamie said slowly. "I can't help you out if you don't let me, okay?"

"O-okay," Perry stifled a laugh, pretending he understood. "How did you find me? I don't even know where I am. I'd like to assume Tokyo…but…that…that can't be right…"

"We're on Jaken'na Kokoro, Dad," Jamie sighed. "Come on, follow us, quickly, if you please."

"Oh, right, got it," Perry stumbled along after them. "I knew that…yeah. So, um, how do we…okay, taking a right."

"Dad, just hold my hand!" Jamie grabbed his right hand, a tad frustrated.

She led him through the labyrinth of Jaken'na Kokoro, weaving in and out of corridors, trying to remember her way back out of the base. It was bad enough her dad had no clue where they were going, but Doof was no help either, and he came in with her.

"Okay, I'm downright confused…" Doof looked at the hangar they'd entered through and stopped. "This doesn't look like the right hangar."

"Of course it's the right hangar!" Jamie spat. "The ship we flew in is right there!"

"Oh…right," Doof nodded, following the direction of her pointing finger. "I knew that, I knew that…I swear I did…"

"Stop!"

The three swung around to see Eclipse standing there with fire in her eyes. She pointed at her dad and gritted her teeth angrily. His eyes began to flash; red, white…red, white…red, white. He seemed to be confused and began to flail around.

"Kill him! Kill Perry Flynn, Semi!" Eclipse ordered, biting her own lips in anger. "He will not escape my grasp this time! This time; he dies!"

Before Jamie could question the order and ask who Semi even was, her dad pulled out two revolvers and dizzyingly tried to find an invisible source. Suddenly, Jamie realized that he was either after Semi, or she'd tortured him to a very bad point.

"Dad, come on!" Jamie insisted. "Doof, can you get the ship started? This could take a while…"

"I…I do not ssee him…" her dad mumbled, with a sort of lisp. What was that all about? "No…no…don't you point that thing at me!"

Eclipse furrowed her brow, screaming at 'Semi,' wherever he was, to kill her dad. In the meantime, her dad was fighting himself with the revolvers. He kept pointing them at his own heart, then struggling to pull them away.

"What the heck are you doing? Just come with me, Dad!" Jamie shouted. "This is not time to play moron!"

"Semi! Don't fool around with this, just kill him!" Eclipse raged. "What happened to my most loyal servant?! Master wants you to destroy the Korobu-chisai, now do it! Do it or I'll tear your female to bits!"

"Yess, Masster!" her dad frowned, pointing the barrel of one gun at his heart. "No! Please! Let me go! What have I ever done to you?! Let me free! Please!"

He pulled the trigger and sent a bullet through his chest, spilling deep red blood everywhere. Jamie screamed and ran for her dad, mortified by the scene.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Phineas's POV.**

**Question: Feeling a little confused? Take a gander at what just happened in the reviews!**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	3. Oh, There You Are Perry

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Waffleman no upydate today? Oh well, I'll give it to ya. :) -AJ **

* * *

Phineas

"Ow! Ow, ow, and ow again!" Phineas exclaimed, clenching his teeth to keep from screaming.

"Well, if you hadn't forgotten to put on sunscreen, this never would have happened!" Isabella rolled her eyes, applying more ointment to his cherry red back. "You are so stubborn sometimes, I swear, between you and…"

"If you say his name…I'll personally see to it that you never say it again," Phineas threatened. "That jerk left Xhirxhti high and dry with seventeen kids…and his lunatic brother!"

"Oh, stop!" Isabella huffed. "He was still your brother."

"He was not my brother, Izzy," Phineas retorted. "He was a pet and nothing more. And he had the bright idea to 'go missing' when he was just starting a family. What kind of jerk does that?! Huh?!"

"We both know that there are several possible reasons as to why he went missing," Isabella sighed. "It may not have been that."

"Then why hasn't he come back, huh? They said he was dead, so dead he is!" Phineas shot back, furrowing his brow.

"Well…" Isabella left it at that. There was no hope in trying to persuade him.

Someone started banging on the door. Of course, right when Phineas was getting treated for his sun poisoning, people had to come rudely bang on the door. He sighed. Someone else could get it, right?

"Phineas, you gonna get that?" Xhirxhti popped around the corner and lifted an eyebrow at him. "I think it's…some German dude…"

"German dude, Xhirxhti?" Phineas sat up on the table he'd been laying across. "What do you mean, German dude? Speak clearer English!"

"I think…" Xhirxhti turned her head in the direction of the door. "Wait, now I hear Jamie!"

She ran off to the door and started hopping up and down to reach the handle. With a loud, obnoxious sigh, Phineas slid off of the table to go assist the sad excuse of a platypus. He walked up behind her and heard Jamie screaming.

"Open the door! Please! Uncle Phineas!" she pleaded. "Hurry! We need medical assistance! Hurry!"

"What on Earth…" Phineas twisted the door handle in his palm and swung the door open. Doofenshmirtz, the nemesis of his old pet, and Jamie were standing at the door looking more than desperate. Jamie was holding another platypus by the underarms, and he was bleeding profusely.

"Which sibling did it this time?" Phineas facepalmed.

"No! It's Daddy!" Jamie cried. Xhirxhti ran over and helped Jamie pull Perry inside. He was unconscious, as far as anyone could tell, and he appeared to have gotten shot in the heart. His blood was all over Jamie and the sidewalk, leading up to Doof's vehicle.

"Perry! Perry, wake up!" Xhirxhti waved her hand over his face, trying to get his attention. "He's not…dead…is he?"

"No, his heart's still beating, Mom," Jamie explained. "He just missed…"

"He tried to kill himself?" Phineas asked, gaping in horror.

"Oh, no, it was…Semi…" Jamie swallowed. "Something called Semi. Eclipse was calling it…I think it was using some kind of mind powers on Dad from a distance."

Perry started spluttering, coughing spit and blood everywhere, then taking deep, heavy breaths. He seemed disoriented, and by just one look into his eyes, one could tell that he wasn't responding well to the injury.

"Hey, buddy, how you doin'?" Phineas asked crouching down beside him. Perry's eyes darted confusedly about the room, taking in the faces surrounding him.

"Wh…where am I?" he murmured. "I don't recognize this house…"

"Jamie, Xhirxhti, could you two go call for medical help?" Phineas ordered. "I don't care who, we just need a doctor on the scene. Me and Doctor D will get him on a bed or something."

"What's going on…?" Perry tried to stand up. "Why does my chest feel like I'm having my heart explode? What's going on?!"

"Perry!" Phineas held him by the arms. "You're going to hurt yourself worse!"

"Will you…ahh…tell me what happened?" Perry looked down at his blood-soaked front. "I look a vampire snack!"

"Doctor D, would you mind grabbing his back legs?" Phineas nodded to Perry's hind legs nonchalantly. "We need to get him into Xhirxhti's room pronto gusto."

"Fine, alright," Doof rolled his eyes but did as Phineas had asked. They carried Perry upstairs, listening to him mope and complain about his utter confusion. Finally, they got him into Xhirxhti's bed and stood staring at him hopelessly.

"We're going to let Xhirxhti explain everything to you," Phineas sighed. "She can the best out of anyone, buddy."

"I'm so confused…" Perry gasped.

"We can tell," Doof said. "You look…"

"Drunk," Phineas threw in. Doof jabbed him in the side. "Well, he does!"

"Margaritas are nasty," Perry made a face. "Trust me…they're so gross. Ew…ew! Why did I ever…?"

"Since when did you get ahold of a margarita?" Phineas' eyes opened wide.

"It was a cruel joke Pika Chuu played on me," Perry smirked. "He switched my lemonade out for one…it was more than my head could handle."

"Oh!" Phineas laughed. "I wish I'd have seen that!"

"Trust me, you don't wanna see a drunk platypus," Perry shook his head. "It was like…the world turned into…slush…"

"I've got Doctor Svinski!" Xhirxhti rushed in, dragging the Polish Supapawaologist behind her. "Is he okay still?"

"Perry Flynn?" Svinski blinked in astonishment. "You should be dead! They announced your death nearly…"

Xhirxhti elbowed him in the shin to keep him from giving away the time period. Phineas shrugged and directed the doctor slowly over to the bedside. He turned around and waved everyone but Xhirxhti out of the room, following behind them.

He shut the door behind them and told everyone to go back to whatever they were doing before. With another sigh, he went and rejoined Isabella in the living room to finish his sunburn treatment. Phineas hated sun poisoning.

"Who was that?" Isabella asked, motioning for him to lay back down, this time front up so she could get his chest and face.

"Er…Doctor D, Jamie, and…er…Perry," Phineas shut his eyes, avoiding the expression on her face.

"And look who sat here saying he was as good as dead!" Isabella huffed. "You don't have the decency to go stay with him and catch him up on things? Or has your contempt left an ugly dent in your relationship?"

"They've got a doctor in there seeing him!" Phineas shot back. "Someone, or something, rather, shot him really close to the heart. He's seeing if he can remove the bullet and keep Perry alive…"

"Oh…" Isabella said softly. "I didn't…"

"I know, you didn't mean to," Phineas sighed. "It's understandable I was acting like a jerk. I kinda deserved it."

"So…" Isabella started. "After all of that, what are you gonna tell him?

"Um…I…don't know…" Phineas stammered. "He can't remember a thing…anything that happened for the past two years…he doesn't even know it's been two years…"

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV.**

**Question: Clearing up a little? In time it will. For now, it's kind of playing catch-up. **

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	4. Reunited

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Shouting it out to AJ who updated yesterday! Here be the next chapter of Duplicity!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

"Well, there you go, Mrs. Flynn, there's nothing more I can do," Svinski took a deep breath. "I'll leave you two alone…get him caught up, would you?"

"Will do, sir," Xhirxhti smiled and shut the door behind the doctor, thankful he'd left. She ran over to the bed beside Perry and hopped up next to him, nuzzling her bill against his. "I missed you…so, so, much."

"I missed you, too, baby," he chattered softly. "Can you tell me what the heck happened?"

"It's a long story," Xhirxhti breathed, pulling him closer.

"Ow…ow…" he cringed, holding his chest. "What did I do to myself? It hurts like heck…I am so lost…so, so lost…"

"I'm sorry, baby," she ran her hands down his sides, looking at the thick bandages Svinski had wrapped him up in. "You were shot…nearly in the heart…you've been gone for so long…you just don't know…"

"Xhirx, I know what you want…I…I don't have the energy, baby…" Perry gasped. "Just… just tell me all you can…like…"

He reached his hand out and ran it down her stomach. His expression relaxed slightly; he perhaps was relieved from some sort of mental pain Xhirxhti couldn't even begin to try and understand.

"What is it?" she blinked.

"You're not…you went…into labor…I presume…" he opened his eyes and attempted to focus them, but she could tell he was still out of it.

"Baby, that was over two years ago…" she whispered.

"Two years?!" he exclaimed silently. "How could I have been gone…two years…?"

"Shh…" Xhirxhti put a finger to his bill and looked at him sadly. "Yes, it's been two years. You don't recognize the house because after Phineas and Isabella graduated, they got married and moved in here…"

"Married?" Perry lifted his brow, amused. "Why so soon?"

"They won't tell a soul why," Xhirxhti laughed. "They just got back from their honeymoon a week ago. And Jamie's been out looking for you. She went out twice before with no luck, but I guess the third time's the charm…"

"Stubborn…like her Daddy…" Perry laughed painfully. "How's she been…when you've seen her?"

"She's been acting so strange…I think she's got a boyfriend, but I can't know for sure…what with watching seventeen others…" Xhirxhti went quiet.

"Seventeen? I thought the last time it was…was only four?" Perry squinted, confused.

"Oh, no, that eighteenth rascal is…your brother…" Xhirxhti looked to the side. "He came looking for you two years ago, and he stuck to Phineas like glue. Eventually, we persuaded your nemesis to blast him with the translator thing, Monogram got wind of it, too, and now…"

"Now what?" Perry insisted.

"The whole O.W.C.A. can talk now," Xhirxhti laughed. "But I suppose you don't feel too bad about that, now do you?"

"Nah," Perry brushed off the comment. "What…Xhirx…I told you…Xhirx…"

"Hmm?" she wrapped her arms around him, trying her best to look desperate. "Come on, just let me…it's been two years since we've seen each other…"

"Fine, fine," Perry gave in. "But I'm telling you, I don't have the energy…"

"Oh, shut up," Xhirxhti playfully kissed the tip of his bill to shut him up. "I've seen you in worse states. Trust me."

"Whatever," Perry smirked. He also wrapped his arms around her. "Just don't hurt me, dangerous."

"Mm, no promises," she giggled. She kissed him again, finally feeling safe again. It was the only place she ever felt safe…his arms.

Sure, he was covered in bandages, but she could still feel the silent beating of his heart against her own chest and his light breathing that reassured her that he was still alive. She'd made it two years without him…it wouldn't happen again.

Perry emitted a soft growl from his throat. Laughing, Xhirxhti gently nuzzled her bill against the underside of his. For someone that swears he's tired, he seems awful playful, she laughed to herself.

"I heard that," she joked, tightly gripping his shoulders. "How about you…"

She reached one hand up and pulled off his fedora. Where he'd gotten another, she could never be sure of, but if she knew one thing, it was always on him. Xhirxhti liked it off. As she tossed it to the floor, Perry tried to snatch it back.

"Hey!" he softly protested, but instead of reaching for it again he bit the side of her neck.

"What was that for?" Xhirxhti laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you…Perry!"

She went into a fit of mad laughter as he did it a second, then a third, and even a fourth time. He knew it tickled her. It seemed like he didn't care. This time she bit him back. He grabbed her tightly and flipped them both off of the bed.

"Perry Flynn!" she gently slapped his cheek. "You said you didn't have the energy, and here you go…"

"Well, I didn't think I did," Perry shrugged. "But you're just so irresistible."

"Oh you think so?" Xhirxhti kissed him passionately. She pulled him closer and grabbed him tighter.

"Careful," Perry whispered. "Your hands could snap me in two…"

"Why should we be careful?" Xhirxhti murmured. She grabbed his fur and kissed him again, locking her mouth with his. Letting go, she stared into his dark brown eyes girlishly. "You're a dangerous secret agent. What's to be careful about?"

"You're sexy," Perry flipped over so that she was back on top of him.

When they turned over, they knocked over a nightstand just to their left, hitting against the wall. The vase on top of it fell off and shattered behind them, but they paid it no mind. They didn't even notice the heavy footsteps coming up the staircase.

"Look what you did, naughty," Xhirxhti picked him halfway up, still on top of him, and pinned him to the wall.

"And look what you've got us doing on the wall," Perry grabbed her close and locked her bill with his.

"I'm not letting you free," Xhirxhti joked. She grabbed his sides and held him tightly against the baseboards, continuing to kiss him.

While she was caught off guard, Perry pulled himself off the wall and pinned her to the floor, holding her tightly. He growled again, this time flirtatiously, and rubbed his head on hers lovingly.

"I missed you," Perry told her. "I missed you more than the world."

"I missed you, too," Xhirxhti breathed.

She kissed him again, this time pulling his face closer to hers and her body closer to his. He ran his hands down her sides, chattering contentedly. Xhirxhti reached under his arms and took ahold of his shoulder blades.

Just then, when Xhirxhti and Perry were locked in yet another long kiss, Phineas swung the door open, gaping at them. What was worse: they didn't even realize he was there until he spoke up.

"Perry!" Phineas exclaimed. "You're injured and the first idea you get is to get it in with Xhirxhti? You're insane!"

"Uh…" Perry sat up and got off of Xhirxhti.

"And do I want to know about the vase? Or why you're on the floor?" Phineas said with disgust.

"Seriously!" Xhirxhti shot back. "It's none of you business! He's my mate, let me do with him what I want!"

"Just clean that up and act like normal platypuses," Phineas rolled his eyes, walking out of the room and leaving the door wide open.

"Good grief! Close the dang door, Phineas!" Perry yelled after him.

"I got it, baby," Xhirxhti sighed, closing the door. She walked over and helped Perry back onto the bed. "He's right, we were a little…"

"Not so careful?" Perry smirked. "You're the one who deemed us 'dangerous,' remember?"

She set him down on a pillow and handed him back his fedora. He placed it on his head and patted the bed beside him, wanting her to come closer. Smiling, Xhirxhti laid down next to him, snuggling up against his warm body.

"Wanna take a guess this time?" she asked.

"You always assume you're pregnant," Perry laughed. "Okay, so four out of five so far; you're thinking five out of five?"

"And why not?" she mumbled. "You're good at that."

"You say that like it's all me," he sighed. "You know, you never told me why you have such an obsession with getting pregnant."

"What?" she sounded more offended than she meant to come off as.

"I don't mean that in a bad way," Perry said quickly. "But, you have to go through so much every single time. I don't see why you want to be pregnant so badly. We've already got seventeen kids, you trying to break a world record?"

"Maybe," Xhirxhti joked. "But, I know that if I'm pregnant, myrx won't accept me back home until she finds out that I gave birth…"

"Oh," Perry went silent.

"I love myrx, but I love you more," Xhirxhti latched onto his side and curled up next to him, letting his methodical breathing sooth her.

"I love you, too, Xhirx," Perry smiled, wrapping his arm around her and turning onto his side. She took a deep breath and buried her face into his chest, listening to his heartbeat; a soft drum in his chest of steel.

Xhirxhti was safe…she couldn't feel safe anywhere else. She closed her eyes and calm washed over her mind, a friendly, relaxing wave of positive energy telling her that everything was going to be okay. Her mind fell into a deep sleep…

She woke up hours later to find that Perry was gone. His injury must be bothering him, don't freak out, Xhirxhti told herself. He'll be back momentarily. Just keep calm, and think to yourself. Relax.

Turning onto her back, she placed one hand to her stomach and sighed. She wondered if what Perry had said could be true, about how it was possible she wasn't pregnant this time around. But…he could be wrong…right?

It aggravated her to no end to think of him suggesting that. Now she was even more anxious to know. But she couldn't know for quite a while. That also frustrated her. She couldn't feel anything…nothing at all.

But morning sickness usually came very quickly to Xhirxhti. Within the next few days, or, if she was lucky, in the next few hours. That had happened with the second set of sextuplets… she'd woken up the morning after spewing her guts out.

Sighing, she curled up into a ball and pulled the sheets tight around her. Whatever the outcome, she'd know soon enough. At least Perry was home, and she had someone to be with…someone she was madly in love with.

He would be back soon, yes.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Perry's POV.**

**Question: Pregnant Xhirx? Sound possible? xD**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	5. Sleepwalk Surprise

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Shoutout to Waffleman for my shoutout! Wait...what? Well, yeah, that last chapter xD Now let's answer that cliche question...Where's Perry? -AJ**

* * *

Perry

He woke up in the kitchen on top of the fridge. His first thought was he could get some snacks, but his second thought was that he had no Earthly clue how the heck he'd gotten there in the first place.

Sliding off of the top, he grabbed an apple and ran to find the staircase. As he passed by the hallway, he noticed a light on in the master bathroom. Unsure of whether he should check it out or not, Perry tiptoed over and peered into the bathroom.

"Perry!" Isabella jumped back, startled. She dropped something to the floor. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"I was wondering if you could help me find the stairs so I could get back to Xhirxhti," Perry innocently asked. His eyes wandered to the item she'd dropped. "Um, can I ask a question?"

"No!" Isabella reached down and snatched the item up and crammed it into some odd drawer beneath some personal hygiene items he couldn't identify. "I mean, er, yeah, sure… what is it…you're going to ask?"

"What is that?" Perry smirked, pointing at the drawer. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Perry, please! Don't go saying anything to Phineas!" she whispered. She obviously knew what he meant. "If he found out I was doing this…"

"What would his issue be?" Perry lifted one brow curiously. "Having kids is great. And so is…"

"Don't even say it, Phineas told me what you and Xhirxhti were doing upstairs…" Isabella sighed. "I don't know…"

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Perry frowned. "You don't know what?"

"I've just been feeling so…odd," Isabella sighed. "It's like I'll get sick, but then I'm fine. No virus, no fever, no nothing! And I have a weird craving for French fries dipped in ranch dressing and barbeque sauce…"

"Ew," Perry gagged. "Barbeque and ranch at the same time…that's revolting…"

"Oh, come on!" Isabella laughed. "I've seen you down tuna mixed with chocolate, and you think that my craving is weird, Perry? Don't even go there."

"Hey, I don't get cravings. I'm not pregnant," Perry narrowed his eyes to slits.

"Like I said, you tell Phineas, and I'm serving platy-pie," Isabella gritted her teeth. "And no, I did not say that in the plural sense."

"So did it come up positive or negative?" Perry grinned. He ducked as she threw a soap bar at him. "I'll take that as a positive…"

"It came up negative, you furry-faced little snoop!" Isabella hissed.

"Great time for me to leave my garlic in the lair," Perry sighed. He made a cross with his index fingers and held it out in front of his face, fake wincing. "No vampires tonight, Count Dracula!"

"Can you act serious for even ten seconds, Perry?" Isabella picked him up by the scruff of his neck and shook him violently. "No more of your vampire nonsense! You're driving me insane!"

"But you has on the sparkle sparkles…" Perry frowned, pointing one shaking finger at her bedclothes.

Huffing under her breath at Perry's comment, she marched him upstairs and sat him down outside of his bedroom. She pointed at the door and motioned for him to go inside, not at all concerned with anything else he had to say.

"Just…go…to…bed!" Isabella ordered. "Go relax with Xhirxhti, or do something with her, or something along those lines, just don't…bother…me!"

Shrugging, Perry did what he was told and crawled into bed beside Xhirxhti. He wrapped his arms around her waist just in case she was awake to reassure her that he was back and he hadn't totally left, just slept walked into the kitchen.

When Isabella had left, Xhirxhti turned over and kissed Perry gently on the cheek. It was nice to be home. Perry couldn't think of anything he enjoyed more than Xhirxhti. Smiling he squeezed her to his chest softly.

'Where'd you go?" she whispered.

"I assume I was sleep walking," Perry chuckled. "I woke up on top of the fridge. Fancy that. On top."

"Silly," Xhirxhti giggled. "Say, tomorrow you can meet your nut job of a brother."

"Is he really that crazy, Xhirx?" he asked. "Or are you just toying with me so that my introduction is just awkward."

"No, no, I'm not joking," Xhirxhti sighed. "He's mental. Hey, you okay?"

"I've just never slept walked before," Perry pulled her closer. "It worries me…what point she…"

"She what?" Xhirxhti squeezed his hand tighter. "What did they do to you for two years straight?"

"Only if you tell me what happened to you and how you survived that…whatever it was," Perry touched her belly. "She kept showing me scrys of you…in pain…"

"I was just sick…with an unknown virus…my fever was over two-hundred," Xhirxhti shrugged. "They kept me on life support and had to cut the babies out…"

Perry cringed as she continued to describe the pain she had endured. He ran his hand across a faint scar across her underbelly, cursing to himself that he couldn't be there to hold her tight and keep her safe.

"Now, what'd they do to you?" Xhirxhti asked, touching her bill against his. "Tell me what she did to you."

"They tortured me, Xhirx," Perry breathed. "Starved me, beat me, got into my head and controlled me…she nearly killed me…tried to vaporize me in some machine…is this bothering you?"

"No…I'm just feeling a little…" Xhirxhti curled up into a ball in his chest.

"Oh, I see," Perry, in turn, curled up around her and covered her with his tail. He wrapped his arms and legs around her, holding her tight. (Phineas swore it looked perverted, but Perry told him it was instinctive.)

He placed a hand on her belly and started to gently rub it, trying to console Xhirxhti to sleep. This was the fastest she'd ever gotten nauseous after trying to get pregnant. Perry had a bad feeling that she was carrying more than six…

Then again, it could be anything. But she rarely got sick from eating foods; she went through a meticulous cleaning process before consuming her meals. He'd never quite understood that…

Perry felt her stomach muscles fighting the nausea and continued to rub her belly. He knew there was a high chance she'd start vomiting. It was just inevitable. Her breathing picked up its pace.

"You gonna be okay, baby?" Perry murmured sleepily.

"I feel like I'm going to hurl," Xhirxhti moaned. "Something doesn't feel right at all…I wish it would just stop…"

"Shh," Perry rubbed her softly. "I've got you; I'm right here. It's probably just morning sickness. That's probably all it is."

"Morning sickness," Xhirxhti muttered. "It's never felt this bad before."

Sighing, Perry ran his hand up and down her stomach. She was right, she did feel a little bloated around her lower abdomen. He wasn't sure what to say about that. Something definitely wasn't right, though.

"Xhirx, your…you're a little bloated…" Perry said, tightly cupping her belly. "Is that…is that a bad thing?"

She curled up in his arms and started panicking.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV.**

**Question: Poor Xhirx...why does it have to be her?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	6. Jamie's Mistakes

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**So, heads up, Jamie is going to have fun. -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

"How could we not know that?!" Jamie exclaimed. "That could have been really bad! For both of us!"

She was in her bedroom alone with her boyfriend, Chaz Whitehead. He was Australian by birth, but his nationality was basically that of Jaken'na Kokoran. Jamie would never tell her parents she was dating a Muzukashii werewolf that had sworn his allegiance to Eclipse.

"I'm sorry!" Chaz retorted, his thick Australian accent flooding her ears. "It's not like you ever showed the signs of being pregnant!"

"Yeah? Well, if I hadn't have had a miscarriage, then I would be stuck explaining us to Daddy!" Jamie snapped. "Just think! Daddy would flip!"

"Your dad is home, then?" Chaz changed the subject. "He's a human, right? And your mum's a Kyea?"

"Um…n-not exactly," Jamie swallowed. She'd forgotten that quickly that she'd used a spell of her mom's to change into a humanoid form around Chaz. To him, she was equal to a human being.

"Oh?" Chaz raised his eyebrows. "I just assumed…"

"No, no, it's okay," Jamie stifled a laugh. "Let's just do this…and try not to make any noise, last time Mom came down here asking what I was doing."

"Alright, alright," Chaz laughed. He pulled his belt off and tossed it on the floor next to his already donned t-shirt.

Jamie was sitting under the covers of her bed, her knees up to her chest. She'd requested her own room when Phineas and Isabella had moved into the house, and, to her surprise, they'd gone with it.

"Nice abs," Jamie laughed, poking him. "You've been working out."

"I suppose I have," he winked. He crawled under the sheets with her and kissed her gently. "You've been getting more beautiful every time. But it's nothing you do. It just comes naturally."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Her dad would kill her if he found her doing this…it was just how he worked. Minutes passed, and nothing happened. Perhaps he wasn't an over-protective platypus after all.

But, Jamie thought too soon. She heard steps coming towards her bedroom. Panicking, she shoved Chaz off of her and pulled the covers up over herself. She recited the spell to change back to normal just as her dad slapped open the door.

"Jamie…Marie…Flynn," he said, tapping his finger on the side of the threshold.

"Yes?" Jamie asked innocently.

"What in the blazes is going on?" Chaz pulled himself up from behind the bed and gasped. "You're…?!"

"What the heck are you doing in her room?!" her dad raged. He hopped up on the bed and got eye-level with Chaz, who was on his knees. "Put your dang clothes on and get the heck out of my daughter's bedroom!"

"You're…Perry Flynn…your dad is…Perry Flynn…" Chaz pulled his jeans back on nervously and jumped out of the window, putting as much distance between himself and the angry platypus. Perry turned to Jamie.

"And you, young lady!" he frowned. "What kind of joke is this? You think that's appropriate? Do you?"

"Daddy…it's not like I was…Daddy…please…" Jamie pleaded. "You don't even know him! You can't just…"

"You're absolutely right, Jamie," Perry put his hands on his hips. "I don't know him! Which gives me all the more reason not to trust him! Anything could happen! Anything!"

"As if you're any better!" Jamie spat.

"Your mother is my mate!" Perry yelled back. When Jamie cowered, he sighed and put his hands on his face. "Jamie, my job…as your father…is to protect you. I can't do that if you're messing with some guy I've never met."

"Protect me from what? What is there to protect me from?" Jamie muttered.

"You could get some odd disease," Perry suggested. "You could get hurt, physically or emotionally. You could get…pregnant…"

Jamie swallowed. Now was not the time for him to find out she'd been pregnant once before. She wasn't about to let him find that out. After all, the baby hadn't made it anyways. There was no need for her to tell anyone about it.

"How old were you again?" Jamie asked.

"What?"

"When mom got pregnant with me. How old were you?"

"Don't you even get that smart aleck mouth with me! Just because I made a mistake doesn't mean that you can make the same exact one!"

"But you were still six when you first mated! I'm six! Don't I get a say in my life? Ever?!"

"I'm one hundred percent animal! You're better than that! You have decent genes, and you've got the blood of royals! Can't you just respect that I had no upbringing?! I don't have parents to tell me right from wrong! You're fortunate as it is!"

Perry turned around and covered his face, trying to hide that he was upset. Jamie never knew that her dad had never met his parents. She'd only known she couldn't meet them. It must have truly upset him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry…I didn't know," Jamie said.

"I-it's not your fault, Jamie," Perry sniffled. "I-I just want the best for you…I want you to feel like someone cares about you and wants to protect you…you're my little…little baby girl…"

"Daddy," Jamie pulled herself out of the covers, ran over to Perry and hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, sobbing like she'd died. She let him, though. It was probably better to just let him vent. His breathing picked up and he began to stroke the back of her head.

"Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again," Perry whispered. "Tell me if you're going to do that…but please…please make sure you only do it with your mate…"

"Is that…are you…?" Jamie looked him in the eyes curiously.

"Yes, baby," Perry laughed, still crying a little. "You can mate with whomever you wish, but please…tell me first, okay? I won't deny you what I wasn't denied…"

"I love you, Daddy," Jamie hugged him tighter. "I love you so, so much. I'm so glad we found you. I was about to lose hope."

"Thank you for finding me," Perry hugged her back. "Now, please get some rest."

"Yes, Daddy," Jamie nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and hopped back under the covers. Perry slid off of the bed and walked over to the door. He grabbed it and pulled it close behind him, then opened it slightly.

"Good night," he said, closing it tight behind him. He walked off muttering something about a super long night.

With a sigh, Jamie curled up in the sheets, wrapping her tail around herself. _At least that's out of the way now, _she thought. _Now how do I explain this to Chaz? The way he was acting it would seem like he hated Daddy…_

The thought struck Jamie like a clock's hand struck twelve. If Chaz now knew that Perry was her dad, what would that do to their relationship? She might be in grave danger…she wasn't about to let herself get killed by a Muzukashii.

She shuddered and tried to think happy thoughts. The night was nearly over, and she needed her rest. There was the rest of the summer to look forward to before she would head back to Invinci. What else could go wrong?

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV.**

**Question: Yikes...no spoilers, but Chaz always make me wanna...punch something.**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	7. Phineas All Grown Up

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Phineas time! -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

Snap! Phineas broke a banana off from the rest of the bunch and slowly began to peel it. It had been about fourteen days since Jamie had found Perry and pulled him into the house dripping blood. And it had been a wild fourteen days.

Perry walked in with bags under his eyes. The platypus had not only been shot next to his heart, but he also had to deal with Xhirxhti's continuous vomiting and Jamie's queer want of sleep recently.

"How's it going, buddy?" Phineas asked, taking a bite off of his banana.

"It would be so much better if you ever put pants and a shirt on," Perry stuck his tongue out and pulled some toaster pastries off of the counter. (He was standing on a stool, to be clear.)

"Hey! It's my house, I can do what I like!" Phineas pointed his banana at Perry. "And I'm in boxers, so what!"

"I cover up my boxers," Perry snorted, pulling a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge and taking a swig of it. "This does not taste like orange."

"That's because it's orange and strawberry mix," Phineas noted. "Read the label, genius platypus. That's what it's there for."

Isabella walked in and yawned, spreading her arms out wide. She had been acting really peculiar as of late as well, and Phineas just couldn't put his finger on it. Her personality had changed a bit.

"Good morning, everyone," she yawned. "How did everyone sleep?"

"Ick," Perry rolled his eyes, grabbed his drink and his toaster pastries and walked outside.

"What's with him?" Isabella nodded at the platypus.

"Xhirxhti kept him up retching everything she'd eaten and a little more last night," Phineas replied, popping open a soda and downing some of it. "He says that she's most likely pregnant again, but based on her level of nausea, it doesn't appear to be that."

"Well, she has gained a little weight, and both you and I know that all except one of her pregnancies she's gained weight super fast," Isabella reminded him. "But you're right, nothing is settling with her stomach at all."

"What about you?" Phineas raised an eyebrow. "I asked what was wrong and why you were in the bathroom last night, but you wouldn't tell me."

"Um," Isabella frowned. She put a hand to her own stomach and swallowed hard. "I was just…nauseous also. Probably just something I ate. Like you or Perry and milk."

"What human food does settle with Perry?" Phineas laughed.

"True," Isabella giggled. "But we both know dairy plus Perry is something no living thing should ever have to endure."

They laughed together for a moment, enjoying the little joke. When Perry decided to walk back through to grab a croissant, they held their breath and waited for him to head upstairs to check on Xhirxhti before they broke out in laughter again.

"Well, I'm going over to Mom's today, she wanted to talk to me about something and ask how the honeymoon went," Phineas sighed. "Are you gonna be fine staying here with the peanut gallery and Darren?"

"I'll be fine, Phineas, don't worry," Isabella laughed again. "Go see your mom."

"Okay then," Phineas smiled, kissing her on the lips. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back. Don't let Perry or Darren do anything stupid, okay?"

He ran outside and slid into his car. It was an older vehicle, but it ran pretty nicely for a beater. It was bright yellow, a five-seater, and didn't always start. (Ferb jokingly called it "The Lemon.") Phineas turned the key in the ignition. Thankfully, it started.

It was only about a five minute drive from his house to his mom's. His reason for taking the car? Nothing made him happier than driving up in his mom's driveway and impressing her. Ever since he'd totaled his parent's SUV, his mom thought it a miracle he came home alive.

Phineas backed into their driveway and set the car in park. He twisted the key in the ignition to cut it off and swung open the door to climb out. Slamming the door behind himself, he remembered to lock the car and then ran up to the front door and hit the doorbell.

After a few seconds, the door was flung open and his mom came out and hugged him tight around the neck, kissing all over his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, nearly picking her up.

"I swear, you're got your father's height!" she exclaimed. "How was it? Did you enjoy yourself? Oh, come in, come in!"

"Thanks, Mom," Phineas smiled. "We had a great time. I got sunburnt…all over my back. You forget one day of sunscreen and you're a cherry. Oh, and we found Perry!"

"You did? Where was he?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"In outer space, no joke," Phineas followed her into the living area. "They were torturing him to death for two years. Jamie ran in the house about fourteen days ago carrying him. He'd been shot near the heart and was covered in blood…"

"Oh, the poor little guy," she sympathized. "Is he doing better?"

"Injury-wise, yes," Phineas nodded. "But he's gotten little-to-no sleep, and he's still adjusting to the fact that he can't remember two years of his life and he's way behind."

"He can't remember two whole years of his life?" she gasped.

"Not one single bit," he shook his head. "All he can remember is up to about when Xhirxhti was near killing herself by staying pregnant…that time span…after that- bam! He knows absolutely nothing. As if nothing happened!"

"That's insane!" she said, with a look of horror across her face. "And what's this about sleep trouble?"

"Xhirxhti's sicker than a dog," Phineas frowned. "He won't go to sleep until she does, and she's been spewing out her guts until the crack of dawn as of late. That, and Jamie's been aggravating him and acting all weird."

"Jamie? Acting weird?" she frowned also. "Is every female acting weird?"

"No, just Xhirxhti, Jamie, and Isabella," Phineas shrugged.

"What's up with Isabella?" his mom asked, sounding worried. "Is she sick as well?"

"No, but she's acting all funny," Phineas sighed. "Like, she'll eat weird combinations of foods that do not belong together, like chocolate and pickles. Or, or, she'll get sick for about twenty minutes at night and wake up fine."

"Hmm, I might not be a professional on Isabella," his mom laughed. "But I do know what weird cravings and unusual nausea could mean."

"Mom! You're not suggesting she's…?" Phineas bit his lip. He wasn't actually even sure what his mom was going to say. Why should he throw out some random comment if he didn't know what she meant?

"It's possible that she's pregnant, Phineas," she nodded.

"It's…it's too early for that!" Phineas freaked. "I'm not ready to have kids! It's way too early for that! What am I going to do? I'm not prepared for anything like this, I already have twenty platypuses in my house!"

"Relax, Phineas," his mom sighed. "Even if I agree with you, there's nothing you can do if she is pregnant."

"I need help…" Phineas muttered. "Seriously, I know nothing about raising kids. I never took a family life class. Nope…"

"Well, I know someone you could ask, if he's not too busy, that is," his mom suggested.

"And who would that be?" Phineas looked up.

"Why don't you ask Perry?"

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV. I'm mixing it up a little- that's right!**

**Question: So many baby questions for the Flynns xD what would you do?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	8. Consequence

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Waffleman here with an update! This chapter is pretty important and explanatory!**

* * *

Jamie

The instant Jamie opened her eyes she knew something wasn't right. Her stomach felt like it was going to literally explode. She tore out of bed and ran to the closest bathroom that was unoccupied. She barely made it to the toilet before her mouth filled up with vomit.

Spitting it out, she tried to think of what could have possibly upset her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything she was allergic to. Her thoughts were interrupted by another wave of nausea that resulted in more hurling.

Great. This is just great. A great way to end a perfectly horrible week! Chaz had been in a car accident earlier in the week, and it was reported that there were no survivors. As if that wasn't bad enough, her dad seemed to watch her from a distance while he helped out her sick mother.

"Jamie," Zoe walked in the bathroom. "are you okay?"

"No," she moaned, picking herself back up and once again spewing out what she'd last eaten.

"Ew," Zoe gagged. "I'm gonna go get Daddy, okay? Or Aunt Izzy, she's right here…hey! Aunt Izzy! Jamie's barfing out her guts in here!"

"Why did you do that?" Jamie groaned. "Can't you act normal for a sec…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence. Bile filled in her mouth and more vomit came up her burning throat. Jamie hung limply over the toilet, wishing she could just go back to sleep and that this would stop.

"Jamie, are you okay, sweetie?" Isabella walked in and sat next to Jamie. "What got you sick?"

"I-I don't know," Jamie said, spitting out more bile. She pulled off some toilet paper and wiped off her mouth before tossing it in with her spew and flushing it out of sight. "Whatever it was, it's gone now…"

"Come here, let's get you in bed," Isabella picked her up and took her back to her bedroom. She sat her in the bed and Jamie flopped back onto her stomach and curled up in a little ball of fur and beaver tail.

"What happened to Jamie?!" Perry ran in and hopped up next to her. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"My belly just felt really bad and I started puking," Jamie sighed. "It's fine now, but I'm really sleepy…"

Perry picked up a nearby calendar and began to count days across the sheet. His finger started on the day Jamie had last seen Chaz, his arrival date, and they ended on the current day. He looked nervously at Jamie.

"Hey…um…Isabella," Perry called her attentions. "You're a nurse, right?"

"Well, yes, but her system…" Isabella started.

"Don't start on that, you and I both know that a Kyea's system hardly differs from that of a human's," Perry argued. "Now, would you please mind telling me if I should be worried about this in any way, shape, or form?"

"Um, meaning what?" Isabella asked.

"She's always sleepy, this morning she got sick with no apparent reason, and yesterday I caught her downing a guava smoothie that she'd mixed potato chips, bits of waffles, and beef jerky into twice!" Perry exclaimed.

"That sounds gross, Jamie," Isabella remarked.

"I don't know why I ate that, I just felt that it was necessary…" Jamie rolled her eyes. Everyone had those moments…right?

"Here, let me…" Isabella ran upstairs to get an emergency kit she kept in the house. Jamie only knew this because that sentence came before her checking over any of her siblings that had managed to hurt themselves in a dangerous way.

"Daddy, am I sick?" Jamie looked at him.

"I most certainly hope that's all it is," he rubbed her back gently.

"Here we go!" Isabella came back with her tools and sat on the bed next to Jamie. She pulled out a stethoscope and started breathing on it. "Okay, so if what you propose is true, Perry, we should be able to hear it."

"Hear what?" Jamie's eyes got wider.

Not caring to answer her question, Isabella rolled her onto her side and put the warm stethoscope up to Jamie's belly. She had a bad feeling about what they were suspicious about. But…she'd know before they would…right? Or is that not true…?

"Perry, I think you're going to want to hear this," Isabella pulled off the stethoscope and put it on Perry's head. A worried expression crossed his face, and, based on the way his bill was quivering, Jamie suspected he was about to freak.

His breathing picked up and the next thing they knew he was hyperventilating and clutching his head. Sweat beaded down his forehead and he started screaming for her mom to get in there.

"Xhirxhti!" he yelled. "I'm freaking out here!"

"Daddy! What's the matter with you?" Jamie sat up and slapped him really hard in the right cheek. "Why do you always find a reason to act like a moron? Pull yourself together, Dad!"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and began to vigorously shake him back and forth. Her mom ran into the room and held up her index finger, looking confused. Jamie let go of Perry and he crumpled in a heap on the floor.

"Do I really want to know?" Xhirxhti asked.

"Mom, Daddy won't tell me!" Jamie whined.

"What won't he tell you?" Xhirxhti frowned. "Perry, what's all this?"

Without saying a word, Perry held up the stethoscope and motioned for Xhirxhti to come and grab it. Sighing, she pulled herself up onto the bed and sat beside them, taking the stethoscope from him.

"I think that you should hear this," Perry mumbled.

"Hear what?" Xhirxhti placed the instrument on her head properly and lifted one brow at him. "Should I be concerned?"

"Just…just listen…" Perry muttered. He picked up the other end of the stethoscope and placed it, once again, against the lower part of Jamie's belly. He took a deep breath, waiting for a response from Xhirxhti.

"Is…is that a heartbeat?" Xhirxhti went pale. "A second heartbeat?"

Perry nodded. He looked at Jamie and bit the lower part of his bill. Jamie didn't know how to take that information. If they were hearing a second heartbeat, that was independent of her own, that could only mean one thing…

"I think she's pregnant…" Perry murmured. "She got up and was really sick this morning, too…I just…I don't know…"

"Allow me," Xhirxhti placed one of her own hands against Jamie's stomach and quietly recited a spell. All Jamie could do was sit there and hope with all of her being it was just them overreacting because of her incident with Chaz.

"So?" Perry leaned forward, anxious for a result.

"We…" Xhirxhti half-laughed. "We're going to be grandparents…"

There was an awkward silence among the four. Jamie didn't know what she wanted to do. Cry, perhaps. Her dad obviously didn't like the news. He was pacing, as if he was unsure of what to say or do.

"How pregnant is she?" he finally asked.

"Well, I'd say about a month and a half…about seven weeks or so…" Xhirxhti said quietly, rubbing Jamie's belly. "Not enough to show, really…if you don't mind…I think I'm going to go see what the rest of the kids are up to…"

Xhirxhti slid off of the bed and walked out of the room, holding her head in her hands as if she was trying to wrap her mind around it. Jamie wanted to say something, but what does one say to her mom when she tells her she's pregnant?

"Daddy…I'm sorry…" Jamie looked nervously in Perry's direction.

He walked back over to her and put a hand to her stomach. Half-laughing he pulled her into a hug, never looking her in the eyes. She could have sworn he started crying again. He was rubbing her back and holding her long.

"It's okay, baby girl," Perry whispered. "It's not your fault…not your fault."

"Daddy, I'm scared, I didn't mean for this to…" Jamie started, but Perry put his right index finger to her bill and shook his head. He looked her in the eyes and grabbed her left hand with his right, squeezing it tightly.

"I know you didn't, sweetie, I know," Perry said. "Sometimes we don't think about the outcomes of our actions. But you've got to stay strong. He or she needs you more than anyone else in the world, you know that?"

"He or she?" Jamie choked back a sob and leaned her head on Perry's shoulder, embracing him tightly.

"Jamie, Jamie…shh," Perry rubbed her back and gently nuzzled her with his bill. "I know you're scared…just calm down…calm down. I know it's a scary thought…shh."

Isabella stood there, unsure of what to do, until Perry waved at her, indicating it was okay if she left. Jamie was somewhat relieved; it felt more comfortable now that her aunt wasn't there watching her.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?" Perry asked, pulling her away gently so he could see her face. "I can go if you like."

"Y-yes, please, Daddy," Jamie nodded.

"Okay," Perry kissed her on the forehead and hopped off of the bed. "I'm closing the door so you can be by yourself, okay?"

"Okay," Jamie murmured.

Perry left the room, gently closing the door behind him and leaving Jamie to herself. The instant he was out of radar, Jamie ran over and looked at herself in the wall mirror. Her stomach wasn't protruding any yet, but it still unnerved her.

Another thought bugged her. She was going to have to return to Invinci; if not it'd be considered truancy. But by then she'd be three months pregnant and it would be obvious to anyone that saw her. Then she'd have to explain.

Oh, sheesh, Jamie, your mom was pregnant with you at Invinci! She gave birth to you in Mrs. Greene's classroom, for heaven's sake! Stop being such a girl about this and suck it up; you got yourself in this rut; you have to pay the consequences, she told herself.

She heard a knock at the door to her bedroom. Of course, she didn't want to let whoever it was in, but since she was already at her lowest and her dad was probably going to tell her siblings so they wouldn't bother her, she opened it.

"Hey, Jamie," Zoe half-smiled. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Jamie nodded.

"Dad said that you weren't feeling alright still, so I came to check on you," Zoe explained. "Is everything alright?"

"Sort of," Jamie shrugged. She closed the door behind Zoe and leaned up against the mirror, sighing as she did so. "Wait, so, when Dad went out there, he didn't happen to tell anyone what happened?"

"Nope, not really," Zoe frowned. "Will you tell me? He said it's personal…"

"I…I'm pregnant…" Jamie covered her face in her hands, unwilling to see the reaction Zoe gave her.

"Pregnant?" Zoe squeaked, walking over and touching her hand to Jamie's underbelly. "But…you're so…tiny…"

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV. **

**Question: So pregnant Jamie...thoughts? xD **

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	9. All Control Is Lost

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**It's AJ ya'll. So, Perry's gonna be a granddaddy! girly scream I am such a girl, but hey- I'm a girl so, yeah. And if you haven't guessed- I freaking love baby platypuses that are so fluffy after they grow their fur. Thus, why there are so many of them in this series. Anyways- ENJOY!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

The month had dragged on. And so had the one before that. Xhirxhti was already feeling tired from running around. She'd determined that she was having more than six babies at once, based on the fact that for three months she looked to be about five months pregnant.

This was the month that everything happened at once in. Perry was due to return to work in the next few days, the kids that were three and older would be going off to Invinci next week, and Phineas was doing a job interview next week as well. A very full August, and this was the end.

Xhirxhti was still not used to seeing the slight bulge in Jamie's belly. It had scared her to no end when Perry had first given her the notion that Jamie was pregnant, and she'd nearly fainted when she'd heard her grandchild's faint heartbeat alongside Jamie's.

Most of them were seated at the dining room table, eating their way through the famous 'Flynn Meal Buffet' that occurred every day during the summer, three times a day. Basically, Phineas, Isabella, and Xhirxhti would set out everything in the fridge, and everyone could grab what the wanted, healthy or not.

Perry was sitting down and reading some newspaper (from two years ago) and Phineas was drawing faces on the back of his fedora. Xhirxhti laughed. The human had never grown up. Isabella just kept him in check.

Jamie was sitting there hungrily working on an apple. The child had the most peculiar way of eating anything; she'd eat everything that was deemed edible. Her philosophy was that you shouldn't waste precious food.

"Oh, stop being so meticulous, Jamie," Xhirxhti chided. "Just eat it."

"Mom," Jamie made a sick face. "Stop using words I have to look up in the dictionary to find because they're too nerdy to be on the internet."

"Does your mother need to remind you of the evils of the internet, young lady?" Perry smirked.

"Perry Flynn!" Xhirxhti laughed, throwing a banana peel at his head. "You make me sound like a freak."

"You're freakishly beautiful," he winked.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny," Xhirxhti rolled her eyes.

"Sure, the evils of the internet," Jamie huffed. "Forget the flipping internet, I'm starving! The internet can't buy me food, now can it?"

"Well, on the contrary…" Lay started.

"Don't even!" Jamie threatened, reaching for another apple. "I don't need your smart mouth proving me wrong again."

"Someone's got PMS," Lay exhaled under his breath.

"That's it!" Jamie jumped over the table and knocked him out of his seat, trying to strangle him. "For the last time! You have no right to determine when I have PMS you good for nothing brother!"

"Jamie!" Xhirxhti exclaimed. "Get off of your brother and stop that fighting!"

Reluctantly, Jamie stopped mid-punch and got to her feet. She didn't walk away after kicking him between his legs and making sure it hurt. Lay curled up into a ball and started mumbling about never having children.

"There," Jamie squinted. "I'm satisfied."

"Sweetie, you can't go getting into fights and stuff, how many times do I have to say that before it's clear to you?" Xhirxhti sighed. "You could hurt the baby!"

"Baby?!" Lay jumped up and stared at Jamie's belly, finally noticing that it was protruding a little. "There's a baby?! Ha!"

"Mom! How could you say that?!" Jamie shouted. "At the table?!"

"You hear this, everybody?" Lay laughed, as if he'd won. "Jamie's pregnant! She's having a little baby! Guess she's not 'Little Miss Perfect' anymore, now is she?"

"Legolas Flynn!" Xhirxhti pulled him away from the table and dragged him to the bathroom. She heard Jamie run off to her room in the background and Perry desert his breakfast to go console her.

"Mom, really?!" Lay defended. "I was on a roll there!"

"You have no right to make fun of your sister!" Xhirxhti chastised him. "Just because she is pregnant gives you no right to gloat about it and make her feel badly! She already feels bad enough knowing she made a mistake."

"I can't even poke fun?" Lay frowned.

"No!" Xhirxhti put a hand to her belly and took a deep breath. "You'll never truly understand how she's feeling right now because you're not a female. She's having some very mixed emotions; don't traumatize her any more than she already is."

"Mixed emotions? She's Jamie! She only has one emotion and that's 'I'm better than everyone else'. You can't tell me she has mixed emotions!" Lay argued.

"Legolas, she's scared!" Xhirxhti grabbed him by the shoulders. "She's going to be a parent, the father is dead as far as she knows, and at the same time she's physically stressed and mentally torn."

"Fine, but I'm only going with this because you've experienced this!" Lay said coolly.

Xhirxhti tried to calm herself down as he stormed away. She sometimes felt like she had no control over the children she'd given birth to. Placing a hand on her stomach, she took a deep breath and started to walk out of the bathroom.

She stopped when she saw herself in the mirror. Her belly jutted out a good five inches, which was a bit much for only three months. Sighing, she made a mental note to call up Doctor Svinski the next chance she had.

Even though it bothered her to see the unusual size of her impregnated stomach, it was also reassuring. She knew that even if it was abnormal, they were still alive and she hadn't lost them so far. After one miscarriage, it was hard not to doubt sometimes.

Shaking her head, she placed both hands on the small counter Phineas had built for her and her kids and leaned forward, still attempting to calm herself after the outburst with her son. When she looked up into the mirror, Perry was standing behind her.

"You okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her belly and cupping his hands on her burgeoning stomach.

"What are we going to do?" she breathed. "They'll never get along. I can't make him listen to me…any of them actually…"

"Xhirx, baby," Perry rubbed her belly gently. "It's not your fault. You just need to let him know that you're in charge, that's all. He can choose to listen or suffer the consequences. Don't let him walk all over you."

"I know, but…" Xhirxhti took another deep breath.

"But what?" Perry looked at her sideways as opposed to in the mirror.

"Perry I've lost control! They don't listen to me because I'm not you!" Xhirxhti exclaimed. "It's like they don't even care that I exist because you left! What did I ever do? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Perry kissed her on the cheek. "It wasn't what you did, it's who you are. You're kind and loving. You don't wish anyone to feel hurt. It's hard for you to tell them they're wrong because it hurts them."

"Is that a bad thing?" Xhirxhti asked, looking into his eyes.

"Of course not," Perry smiled. "If you weren't loving and kind you wouldn't be the Xhirxhti I know and love with all of my heart. Don't change that. Ever."

"Ever?" Xhirxhti smiled back, laughing a little.

"Never," Perry nuzzled her cheek, making her laugh even more. "What would I ever do if you changed? I love you just the way you are. If you changed, that would be traumatic. Stay exactly the way you are."

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Perry's POV. **

**Question: Lay Flynn is a jerk, just throwing it out there. And Perry...rawr...who wants him? xD (Killua, don't keel me!)**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	10. Perry Learns of Semi

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**So Waffleman has embarked on a journey to Never Never Land and will return shortly. That only means one thing- IT'S AJ TIME PEEPS! I'm super happy- I scored a penalty stroke in sudden death today for my field hockey team! Here's a happy chapter beginning to you all! **

* * *

Perry

"And here's you fedora," Xhirxhti smiled, placing his fedora onto his head and turning it so that it faced forwards. "There. You're ready to go!"

"Thanks, baby," Perry laughed. "I'll only be gone for a few briefings and then maybe I'll get an assignment. Not too long."

"You'd better not be," Xhirxhti laughed. "I hear Isabella's buying tacos."

"Tacos?!" Perry pumped his fist in the air. "Nothing better than an excuse to eat dairy and spices."

"If you don't take some incentives," Xhirxhti rolled her eyes. "You'll act like this all your life. Silly. That's what you are. Just silly."

"Silly like…" Perry picked her up and spun her around in a circle. "This?"

"Okay, watch it now," Xhirxhti smiled, kissing him on the tip of his bill. "Now go out there and save the world."

"I'm just doing my duty," Perry kissed her back, setting her down.

"Saving the world from maniacal evil, one day at a time," she hugged him quickly. "Have fun out there. Don't drive angry."

"I won't," Perry tipped his hat, kissed her cheek and ran to find an entrance in the house.

It seems like a difficult thing, to find these secret entrances. They're extremely well hidden, and normally one can't find them unless one knows exactly where they were. That's why Perry had a honing device.

The device was located in a small tag on his collar. Whenever he neared an entrance, it would start beeping. The closer he came to it, the faster it would beep. He walked into the living room and found one behind the sofa.

Making sure no one was looking, Perry slipped through the entrance and closed the door behind himself. Even though his family knew he was a secret agent, Perry didn't want anyone accidentally having access to headquarters.

When he arrived at the headquarters of the O.W.C.A. moments later, Major Monogram was waiting there for him. Carl, his assistant, was also there. They saluted him and stood at attention. Perry saluted back.

"It's nice to see that you've made it back successfully from being a P.O.W., Agent P," Monogram smiled.

"Sir, with all due respect, sir, I was unaware that Earth was at war with the O.M.A. forces," Perry said.

"Ah, yes, they'd told us you've had a bit of a memory loss," Monogram scratched his chin in thought. "Well, Earth as a whole has not, but the United States, Japan, and Russia have joined forces to defend against the oncoming threats of a new assassin the O.M.A. has."

"A new assassin, sir?" Perry asked. "Is he good?"

"Good is an understatement," Monogram huffed. "He's been in their service for only two years and he's burned several cities to ashes, murdered the innocent, and killed rogue criminals within their own operations."

"Does he have an alias, sir?"

"They call him 'Semi.' No one has been able to pinpoint exactly what he is or where he came from. His files show that he has no background at all…no home, no family, no date of birth, and, strangely enough, no surname."

"So, are we to assume he has possession of falsified identification, sir?"

"It's obvious that his identification is falsified. All we need to find out is what his true identity is and then find that person or thing. The leader of the P.T.B.A. has offered one million of whatever currency to the organization that finds him first."

"Do you have anyone on this case, sir?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

"Who, sir?"

"You, Agent P, you. You're the best in the business. Now, get out there and do some research. Take as much time as you need. Doofenshmirtz is no longer a threat, and if I'm certain he aided in your rescue."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Perry saluted and ran off.

Halfway through the hallway, he stopped and blinked. Where was he again? He didn't recall coming down here. The last place he'd been was escaping from that strange house by using the window over the fridge. How did he get here?

Semi's red eyes darted about the room. Something wasn't right. Footsteps echoed behind him. Was that Master? He hoped so. The confusion of the moment had left him in a fog. Whatever had happened had really thrown his head off.

"Agent P, what the heck are you doing standing in the middle of the hallway like that? And…were you wearing that denim jacket and belt five minutes ago?" a man asked.

Whisking around, Semi saw a tall human with white hair and a mustache. He was wearing all olive green drab, and following closely behind him were a few animals and another human wearing white.

"Who iss Agent P, if I may assk?" Semi demanded.

"Who are…you're not Agent P…" the man's eyes got wide. "Where did he go then…he's not in his lair…"

"Why do you ssay thiss as if I know?!" Semi raged, pulling out both of his revolvers and aiming one at the man in green and one at the man in white.

"Carl, who is this nutcase?" the man leaned over to the side.

"Ssemi demandss ansswerss immediately!" he gritted his teeth. "Do not play thesse gamess with Ssemi. Ssemi getss what Ssemi wantss. Alwayss."

"Impossible! How did you get in here?!" the man freaked. "All agents, we have a situation, target codename 'Semi' has infiltrated our H.Q., I repeat, 'Semi' has infiltrated H.Q.! I need all agents to report here immediately, red alert!"

Several animals filed into the room, each one in a stance and ready to fight. Semi laughed. Puny animals of Earth. He pulled a small grenade out of his vest and held down the top. Snickering, he pulled the pin out.

"Ssayonara, agentss," Semi laughed. He threw the grenade amongst them and ran as fast as he could to the nearest exist he could find and surfaced in the middle of a town.

If only he could figure out where he was, then it would all become clear and Semi could make his way to the nearest O.M.A. outpost and get back to Master as soon as he possibly could have, considering the circumstances.

He ran a few blocks, sure that some of the agents had survived the grenade's blast and tried to find at least some landmark or monument he knew. He'd seen a few humans; it was a safe bet he was somewhere on Earth. They spoke English…tough one.

What Earthen nations did he know spoke English? The United States, Canada, Australia, Great Britain, Wales, Ireland, New Zealand…which one?! Why did they all have to speak English?! What geniuses came up with that idea?

Suddenly, he found himself tripping over his own webbed feet and falling to the asphalt ground. His head hit the pavement and before he could even try to lift his body off of the ground, his vision went black and his consciousness slipped from him.

He woke up a few minutes later, his vision blurred and his head aching. How the heck had he run all the way to Phineas' mom's house from headquarters? Perry shook his head and stood up. Sometimes he really wondered about himself.

The next thing he knew, he was being surrounded by fellow agents, all looking at him confusedly. Monogram stepped through them and looked down at Perry, also confused.

"Well, did you catch him?" Monogram asked.

"Catch who? I was chasing someone, sir?" Perry's eyes got wide.

"Semi, he was right here five seconds ago…don't tell me he just…vanished!"

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV. **

**Question: Confusing? It was meant to be. You'll catch on eventually. So, did Semi really vanish?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	11. Love at First Sight

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Today you all get the pleasure of meeting an interesting character based off a role-player I know on Facebook. You could consider him an OC, but definitely not originally mine. He gave me all the information behind this character- hope you guys like him. :) -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

She sat at the Invinci Super Academy bus stop waiting for the bus. Well, okay, duh. Her and her many, many siblings always sat here, bored as heck, waiting for the stupid bus. Jamie wished something interesting would happen on the bus for once. Just this once.

Then she thought about her own predicament. She had to board the bus knowing she was pregnant and hoping that no one she knew noticed the small bump in her belly. That would be awfully awkward.

Soon enough, the bus was lowered down in front of them from off of the several mile high MX track. Zoe elbowed her and she grabbed up her bags to board the bus. She tried to stick close to Zoe, but ended up next to Da-xia instead.

"Relax, Jamie," Da-xia said. "It's not like people are going to stare and point."

"How do you know?" Jamie frowned. "How many times have you boarded this bus with a slight bulge to your stomach?"

"Jamie," Da-xia sighed. "You can barely tell. Jamie Junior is barely there. She, or he, is practically invisible."

"Thanks," Jamie muttered.

They filed onto the bus, in a line of sorts, alongside a few other neighborhood students, and they each found their own clique or group of friends. Jamie found an empty compartment and sat down in it.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Jamie looked up. Another platypus was standing in the doorway of her compartment. He had yellow fur and his bill, tail, and webbed feet were black. His eyes were, in Jamie's honest opinion, a beautiful shade of red. Not evil like Semi red. More of a…comforting red.

"Oh, yes?" Jamie blushed. "You…you're talking to me, right?"

"I don't see anyone else in this compartment," he shrugged. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Jamie laughed. "These seats are wide open. Sit in here all you like."

"Thanks," he smiled, coming to sit down across from her.

_ What did I just do? I want to keep people from knowing I'm pregnant and then I invite a guy to come sit in my compartment because I think he's cute? Wow…I am really confusing myself today…_

"Um, so, what's your name?" Jamie asked.

"I'm Matthew," he nodded. "Matthew Zack. I guess you can just say 'Platypus' for my last name. If that works for you. What about you? What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Jamie," she grinned. "Jamie Marie Flynn. Do…do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Is it about my fur color?" he questioned.

"How did you…?" Jamie began.

"I get asked that a lot," he laughed. "I'll tell you what. I'll tell you if you tell me something personal as well. Doesn't have to be something you'd never tell another person. Just anything."

"Deal," Jamie said. _Is this some kind of playful banter? Or is he always like this? Hmm, well, I like it. _

"Okay, so my fur wasn't originally yellow, and my tail, bill, and feet weren't always black," Matthew began. "I used to be the same color as you are. I was in a laboratory accident, and the chemicals messed up my hormones. Ever since, I can't grow anything but yellow fur."

"Interesting story," Jamie noted.

"It's not weird, is it?" Matthew asked. "Some other platypus pointed and called me a lemon-face…"

"Oh, that was probably my jerk of a brother Lay. I'm the sibling to pretty much all of the other platypuses on the bus," Jamie frowned. "But, I like your fur. It's…unique."

"Really?" Matthew smiled. "Now, what about you. What's an interesting personal thing about Jamie Flynn?"

"I…" Jamie blushed, unable to say it for a second.

"You do?" Matthew turned red.

"I do what?" Jamie lifted one brow, confused. "I didn't say anything yet…"

"Oh, sorry…" Matthew apologized. "I'm…I'm also half Kyea. I can…can read your mind. I know that's probably the strangest thing you've heard…"

"Really? You're half Kyea, too?" Jamie perked up.

"Wow, that's cool," Matthew said. "What were you going to say? I didn't mean to interrupt…it's hard to control mind reading."

"Oh, you're fine," Jamie giggled. "I mean, you're cute…I mean…"

Embarrassed, Jamie put one hand over her bill to keep from stammering any more of her opinion out. She had a feeling he might possibly be offended. Holding her breath, she hoped for the best, but waited for the worst.

"You're cute, too," he laughed.

"Thanks," Jamie looked away.

"Is there…something wrong with that?" he asked, noticing her nervousness. "You seem like that could be a bad thing…"

"Well…it'd be a little awkward for you…" Jamie sighed. She placed a hand on her belly.

"Why do you say that?" Matthew frowned.

She paused for a moment. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about herself anymore; it was more of a fear of turning away someone she'd just met type of feeling. To tell, or not to tell. If he didn't know, something might happen and he'd feel betrayed for not knowing.

"Because I'm…I'm pregnant…" Jamie bit the bottom of her bill. She knew she was probably turning red right now.

"Oh," Matthew said quietly. "Is it rude to ask about Chaz?"

"Well…he's…dead…" Jamie shrugged. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you can read what I'm thinking…I wouldn't have thought that if…"

"Does it bother you?" Matthew whispered. "For me to…"

"No, it doesn't," Jamie admitted. "It's kind of…nice. It's like you can read my thoughts and know who I am, but you're not judging me for it."

Matthew got up and came to sit beside Jamie. _I like him,_ Jamie told herself. _I don't think I could see myself without him. Ever. _She looked into his eyes and they both froze as if they were statues. He put a hand out to her and she tensed.

"I…sorry…" he bit the lower half of his bill.

Jamie didn't answer.

"But…I was thinking…" he continued. He placed a hand on her stomach. "The baby needs a father, doesn't it?"

"Matthew…" Jamie stopped. "You really want to do that?"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," Jamie teared up. "You'll have to live knowing he's not yours…that would hurt wouldn't…?"

"He?" Matthew smiled. "It's a boy?"

"What…oh…" Jamie blushed. "It's just a guess…I don't really know…"

She looked down at her belly, then back up to Matthew. Her bill brushed up against his bill, and they froze again. He leaned in a little closer and kissed Jamie on the cheek. At first, she resisted.

"I want to protect you," he whispered. "I can't explain why…we just met…but I feel like we're meant for each other."

Without hesitation, Jamie pulled him forward and kissed him passionately over and over again. Once she realized what she'd done, she let go of him and backed off, turning red. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you keep resisting?" Matthew asked.

"I…I'm scared…I'm confused…I was wrong and now…" Jamie choked back her tears. "I'm stuck carrying the mistake with me…literally. The first time I heard his little heartbeat…my whole conscience was filled with guilt…and I have to live with it."

"I know," Matthew nodded. "I want to make it all better for you. Forget about what happened."

"And you're okay with that?" Jamie looked at him, her eyes wet with tears. "You're okay with mating with someone who's pregnant with another man's baby? That doesn't…bother you? At all?"

"It's a little strange," he admitted. "But it's a trivial thing that I can overlook to be with you. I never did consider love at first sight…until now."

"Me either," she stifled a laugh. "So, from now on, he's yours, too."

Jamie grabbed his hand and put it to the slight bulge in her belly. His touch was unusually comforting. Almost, as silly as she told herself it sounded, like he had the natural power to calm her down and reassure her that everything was alright. Was that even possible?

"So, how much longer until his introduction to the world?" Matthew stroked her stomach gently with his index finger.

"Six more months," Jamie sighed. "But my dad says he's betting on a miscarriage…"

"Why does he say that?" Matthew frowned. "He's got as fair a chance as any other baby does. Why should your dad bet on that?"

"Because of his…species…" Jamie bit her tongue.

"What species is he?" Matthew asked, rubbing her belly. "And how does that affect whether he lives or not?"

"He's half Muzukashii…" Jamie murmured. "My body's not meant to sustain his genes. Daddy says he probably won't last."

The bus came to an abrupt stop and the driver called out that they had arrived at Invinci over the intercom. Jamie picked up her stuff and stood up. Matthew followed in suit. He opened the compartment door for her.

"You first," he smiled.

"I didn't know you went to Invinci!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep," he nodded. "It's my first year. I'm being transferred from Hohenzollern's. Apparently, they just now realized that platypuses aren't Germans."

"What?" Jamie nearly doubled over laughing. She grabbed his hand and led him off of the bus. "In that case, would you like a tour?"

"Of the school?" he lifted one brow and looked her up and down.

"Well, what else would I…wait…was that a…suggestion?" she blushed.

"To what?" he blinked innocently.

"Okay, my dormitory is right across from the Main Office, here in Quadrant I," Jamie giggled. "You're will be in the adjacent building, in Quadrant II. Come on, I'll show you!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her, eager to show him everything. He now knew that Quadrant I was for the principal's office and elective classes. Quadrant II was for health and physical education. Quadrant III was for power-specific subjects, and the bus entryway. Quadrant IV was the core subjects and the enormous cafeteria.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Matthew breathed as she set her bags down on her bed. She laughed at his reaction.

"Hohenzollern's doesn't have big dormitories?" Jamie smiled, trying her best to look confused.

"No, not compared to these!" Matthew gaped. "These are big enough to fit at least four Hohenzollern's dorms in each room!"

Now it was Jamie's turn to be disgusted. She made up her bed and began to unpack her things, putting them in their respective places. Jamie smiled, satisfied with her work.

"Now what'd you make it up for?" Matthew asked, looking mischievous.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV. **

**Question: How do you guys like Matthew? If you'd like to know him for who he is really, just like my RP page named after Perry and my favorite OC: Perry and Jamie Flynn xD. He'll talk to anyone! (And FYI of you do like the page- I'm the one posting as Jamie.)**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	12. All the Stress on Phineas

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Sorry for the extremely late update, guys, I was legit lost in a corn maze. No joke, spent over an hour in a field of corn trying to get out. (Our team, the "Purple Platypuses" won the race to see who could get out first.) But here you guys go! -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

"Full name?"

"Ah, it's Phineas Matthew Flynn."

"And, what was your major in college, Mr. Flynn?"

Phineas froze. He didn't realize that he'd need that piece of information in order to get a job. And now, he was face to face with a Mortal, being interviewed, and he had neither a college education or a normal public high school education.

"I…well, funny story," Phineas laughed. "I never…never went to college, ma'am."

"Then how do you expect to get a job this day and age?" the woman smirked. "I don't mean to hurt you, but you need a reality check, honey. College is your only ticket to a job nowadays."

"Oh well," Phineas leaned back, setting his palm on fire and playing with the flames between his fingers. "I guess I'll go look somewhere else."

He went to get up from the table, but the woman ran around and forced him back down into his seat. She looked somewhat flustered, yet excited at the same time. Phineas realized his big mistake. He'd revealed his powers to a Mortal. Great.

"Sir, how…how did you do that?!" she giggled with excitement. "That was incredible! I've never seen anyone do that before!"

"Saw…what?" Phineas bit his lip.

"You just summoned fire!" she raved. "With your bare hands! Go on, do it again. Show me. Show me!"

"You don't want to see that three-headed otter over there?" Phineas pointed behind her, pulling his legs up into the chair as if he was scared.

"What?" she turned her head and looked behind her.

Not waiting to see her reaction, Phineas leapt out of the chair and sped off in the direction of the front door. He wasn't worried about revealing his speed after his bluff with fire in that lady's office.

He slid into his car and started the ignition. Isabella was going to freak. But he had to go home anyways. Putting the car into drive, he drove off towards his house. When he got home, he walked in the door and went into the kitchen.

"You're back early," Isabella walked in. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt of Phineas' and some pajama pants. "Care to explain?"

"Why are you wearing my t-shirt?" Phineas asked, avoiding her question. "I thought you hated wearing baggy shirts."

"Well, I do…but…um…" Isabella's eyes darted back and forth, trying to make an explanation for it. "Phineas, I…"

He walked over to her and took her by the shoulders. Isabella cringed, and bit her lip hard. She looked down at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with Phineas. He took his right hand, touched her chest, then ran his hand down, resting it on her stomach. With both hands, he smoothed out the t-shirt on her belly.

"Isabella…" Phineas mumbled.

"Phineas, I didn't know how to tell you…" Isabella cried. "I didn't know how you would take it, please…"

"Isabella, you've got to be at least four months pregnant!" Phineas gaped.

"Actually, six…" Isabella turned red.

"Six…six!" Phineas exclaimed. "You've been pregnant since…since the day after the wedding!"

"Phineas, I didn't know until about a month ago!" Isabella defended. "All my tests were coming up negative, ask your platypus!"

"What?" Phineas stared at her, open-mouthed. "He knew you were doing tests, but I didn't know? You told Perry, but you didn't even think to tell me? Is this some kind of joke? Really?"

"I didn't tell him, Phineas!" Isabella sniffled. "He was being a snoop!"

"Oh…" Phineas went quiet.

"Phineas, I'm really sorry," Isabella took his hand in hers. He didn't reply. "On…on a different note, Ferb's here. He doesn't know either. I'll…I'll leave you two be, okay?"

With that, Isabella set off for their bedroom and shut the door behind herself. Phineas ran his hands through his hair nervously. _She's pregnant…pregnant…I'm going to be…a…a father…Isabella's pregnant…six months pregnant…_

He walked into the living area where he assumed Ferb was, and he wasn't wrong. Ferb jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and ran over to hug Phineas. They embraced for a few seconds before Ferb finally let go.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Ferb exclaimed.

"Have you even found a girlfriend in that time?" Phineas joked. "I bet you've still never dated a single girl in all of your life."

"Actually, on the contrary," Ferb held up a finger. "Vanessa and I are dating."

"Vanessa? Like, Doctor D's daughter, Vanessa?" Phineas laughed in disbelief.

"Yep," Ferb nodded. "Is anything new with you?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" Phineas sat down and motioned for Ferb to sit next to him. "For starters, we found Perry…"

"I'm right here," Perry grumbled, walking through holding a mug of coffee. "Sup, Ferb."

"Hi?" Ferb waved, confused.

"Tell him about your sunburn, will ya, Phineas?" Perry winked, then walked out of the room.

"Are you ever going to explain yourself, Perry?!" Phineas called after him, shaking his fist, frustrated. "Sorry about that…"

"I'm curious about the sunburn," Ferb chuckled. "Just kidding, bro. What else has happened besides the return of the platypus with an odd, yet interesting, sense of humor? Have you gotten a job?"

"No, I haven't," Phineas admitted. "But Xhirxhti turned up pregnant, then Jamie, don't ask, and now…now as in five minutes ago…I found out that Isabella is pregnant! And not like, she just got pregnant, either. She's six whole months pregnant!"

"Sounds like fun here at your house," Ferb noted.

"Oh, sure," Phineas rolled his eyes. "Jamie's gotten even more murderous now that she's pregnant. She nearly strangled Lay to death the other day for him pointing out that she was pregnant to the entire dinner table."

"Ouch," Ferb raised his eyebrows. "But Jamie has always had the inclination to kill in her genetics, she is a vampire."

"I know, but…Ferb, this is insanity!" Phineas sighed. "I have to deal with all of this at once! How am I supposed to cope? And Perry's no picnic! He keeps…keeps…"

"Keeps what, exactly?" Ferb frowned.

"He's having these weird lapses in his memory, almost every day," Phineas frowned. "I just don't know what's up with him. They're completely at random. I'll find him sitting on the couch blinking, then he'll turn to me and ask how he got there!"

"Have you tried getting him an MRI?" Ferb suggested.

"Ferb," Phineas rolled his eyes. "This is Perry we're talking about. He hates doctors."

"What's the worse that could happen?" Ferb shrugged.

"Um, let me see," Phineas held up his fingers an began to count on them respectively. "He might pee himself, bite the doctor, run through the vet's office like a chicken with its head cut off, vomit due to nervous habit, or freak and ask for a donut."

"Hmm…good point," Ferb rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Say, why don't you sedate him?"

"Sedate him?!" Phineas gasped.

"Why not?" Ferb asked.

"This…is…Perry," Phineas stammered. "He's not easy to sneak up on, Ferb. You'd have to be Perry in order to sneak up on him…"

"Ah…there's an idea," Ferb smiled.

"Oh no…oh please no…" Phineas shook his head.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Matthew's POV. **

**Question: Okay, so it's becoming a tad apparent I'm a sucker for writing pregnancy stories. Who wants to slap me or who is just freaking about my Phinabella craze?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	13. Lay Versus Lemon

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**I have reclaimed my MacBook Pro! Yes! -AJ**

* * *

Matthew

Matthew flipped the school map he was holding in circles, trying to decide which way was up. If they'd have only given him a map in English, he'd have been able to navigate the school a lot better. Granted, in a Japanese school, everything's labeled in Japanese.

He'd never been a huge fan of speaking in other languages. It wasn't that he was in any way discriminative; he just honestly and sincerely could not understand them. And these Japanese students knew a lot less English than the German Hohenzollern's students.

_Let's see…Quadrant IV is where my Hidari Specifics class is…and that's where I'm headed now…I think that this means Quadrant IV in Japanese…_Matthew thought to himself. _Wait…which quadrant am I in now?_

Rolling his eyes, Matthew ran up to the closest student and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled a creepy smile at him. It appeared that she was a really short human, but from experiences at Hohenzollern's, he knew she could be anything.

"Hi, um, could you mind telling me which Quadrant this is?" Matthew asked.

"Gomen'nasai, watashi wa eigo o hanasanai. Anata wa nihongo o hanasemasu ka?" she said, tilting her head.

"Um, never mind…" he backed off embarrassed. _Does anyone here speak English?_

"What's up lemon-face?"

Matthew whipped around to see Jamie's idiot quintuplet, Lay, jeering and pointing Matthew out to his other friends and siblings. At first, he was going to ignore the little dork. After all, Jamie said he would keep doing that no matter what happened.

"You gonna answer me, lemon-head?" Lay challenged. "Or do biological accidents not talk? Are you a platypus…or a chicken?"

"Shut. Yourself. Up," Matthew gritted his teeth as Lay waved his arms and made stupid sounding chicken imitations.

"Oh yeah?" Lay laughed. "Make me."

"Oh, I will," Matthew threw down his map and put up his fists. "I'll make you wish you never had said that, jerk."

"Where's Jamie at?" Lay snorted. "Because I want her to see me pound in your face."

"Bring it on, puny," Matthew taunted.

"Is that a challenge?!" Lay raised his voice.

Students all around them turned their heads and looked at the two platypuses. Even those who spoke no English at all knew the universal school fight setup. Lay pulled off his backpack and handed it to one of his groupies.

"Perhaps it was," Matthew stepped back a little bit, making sure he could read Lay's movements. "What's it to you? You think you can handle this?"

"Handle you?" Lay mocked. "Aw, lemon-face thinks he's all big and tough! You hear this guys?"

A few friends behind Lay snickered. Lay made some of the ugliest mockery faces Matthew had ever seen. Taking a deep breath, Lay turned and faced Matthew, never taking his eyes away from his opponent.

"Looks can be deceiving," Matthew responded.

"Ah, you're going to play that card, are you?" Lay pulled his arm back and went to knock Matthew across the jaw. Instead of hitting him, Matthew caught his arm and Lay gasped in surprise.

"You picked on the wrong Hidari," Matthew grinned. He turned Lay's arm until he heard a snap, then commenced to connect his left foot to the small of Lay's back faster than one could say 'Jedediah.'

"What?!" Lay gasped. "Y-you're a Hidari, t-too?!"

"Yep," Matthew flipped Lay onto the ground and brought his fist across his cheek. "Care to say those things now, puny?"

"Let me go!" Lay screamed, much like a girl.

"Say 'uncle,' and I'll let you up," Matthew grinned. He knew it was stupid. But why waste his time with Lay unless he could have a little fun? He pressed Lay down onto the sidewalk more with his hands.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Lay spat. "No!"

"Say…it…" Matthew gritted his teeth. Spikes began to show up along his arms and legs. They were normally concealed by his fur, but his anger would cause them to show up when he was fighting. Or, for all he knew it was anger.

"What the?!" Lay began to panic, shrieking for his mom. "Uncle! Uncle! I said uncle, let me go, let me go, please?!"

Laughing to himself, Matthew stood up and left Lay on the ground. Not willing to let Lay off so easily, he kicked him hard in the stomach and started to walk off. He turned around to see Jamie gaping at him in the crowd.

"What?" he mouthed, shrugging. He walked over to her. Directly behind her was school principal, Amanda Faiz. "Did you tell on me?"

"No!" Jamie defended. "I told on Lay! As I always do! I didn't think you were the one he was going to beat up…"

"Ah, Mister Matthew Zack Platypus," Principal Faiz hummed. "I don't suppose you and your significant other can accompany me and Mister Legolas Flynn on the way to the office, now could you?"

"Um, could I actually get a map to class?" Matthew half-grinned.

"We'll talk about it," Principal Faiz narrowed her eyes. She grabbed both him and Jamie by the scruffs of their necks.

She dragged them both off to her office and sat them down in seats abruptly. Minutes later, gym teacher Mr. DeMannas ran in and plopped Lay down in the seat next to Jamie. (They'd purposely put Jamie in the middle.)

"Now," Principal Faiz began. "Which of you would like to explain yourself?"

"I instigated," Lay mumbled. "But he's the jerk."

"Don't you even!" Matthew stood up.

"Guys!" Jamie stepped between them. "Please, don't! I can't stand you guys fighting like this! It's too much stress!"

"I'm sorry, baby," Matthew sat back down.

"Well, any honest opinions?" Principal Faiz tapped her fingers on her desk impatiently. "I'm waiting, boys."

"Okay, Lay was making fun of me, and I jumped him," Matthew admitted. "Am I good to go? Please?"

"Hmm," Principal Faiz continued to tap his fingers. "I suppose. And Jamie, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Jamie said, pulling herself up out of the chair to follow Matthew. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Keep him out of trouble for the sake of your own stress level, darling," Principal Faiz sighed. "Stress is hard on a pregnant woman…"

"Okay…" Jamie rolled her eyes. She grabbed Matthew by the shoulder and pulled him out of the principal's office before the lady could insert another sentence of 'advice' for her. Before Matthew knew it, Jamie had carted him all the way up to her bedroom.

"What are we doing here, babes?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know, I just think you should chill out a bit before you go to class," Jamie said.

"So you brought ice cream?" Matthew joked.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV. **

**Question: Who enjoyed the school fight scene?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	14. Two Personalities

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Update two 'cause I'm happy. -AJ**

* * *

Xhirxhti

"Look out! Incoming!"

In the minute Xhirxhti was able to look up to see what was going on, all she really caught was a flash of fur and then her body was flung backwards off of the back of the couch. Well, the couch went with her.

"Perry!" Xhirxhti huffed. "What are you doing? You just knocked the couch over, you brainless…"

"No time!" Perry leapt up and sprinted away.

"What the…?" Xhirxhti mumbled. _What in the name of Thücaan did he consume? My husband's gone mental!_

As if she hadn't spoken too soon, Phineas came running through holding some kind of needle. Of course, she had no clue if the two were related. Phineas stopped and looked at her, with a frantic expression on her face.

"Wh-where'd he go?!" Phineas shouted.

"Phineas, what are you doing?" Xhirxhti asked. "And he just ran that way…he knocked over your couch…"

"Perry, get your sorry-no-count tail back here!" Phineas yelled. "You are getting sedated if it's the last thing I do!"

Taking off into another sprint, Phineas went to find Perry. Isabella ambled in, holding her stomach tightly and sighing. There were bags under her eyes and she looked, in Xhirxhti's honest opinion, awful.

"Do I want to ask?" Xhirxhti put up both hands. "Because I just got two vague answers from Perry and Phineas…"

"Oh, that," Isabella groaned. "He's been chasing Perry all over Danville to sedate him. I think he plans on getting Perry a CAT scan or an MRI or something. Either way, Perry's got serious white-coat phobia. It's freaking him out."

"Ah," Xhirxhti raised her brow.

"I wish they'd just shut up!" Isabella exclaimed. She spoke too soon. Perry zipped back into the living room and Xhirxhti grabbed him by the nape of his neck.

"Xhirx, let go!" Perry struggled to get away.

"Will you get ahold of your sanity and run outside like a normal person, baby?" Xhirxhti asked. "What is your deal? Did you down another margarita?"

"Did you just accuse me of being drunk?!" Perry gasped. "I'm trying to avoid dangerous substances here!"

"Aha!" Phineas jumped into the living room threshold and brandished his needle in the air triumphantly. "Can't outrun the descendant of Quick Draw!"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Isabella slumped onto a chair nearby.

"No!" Perry tried to take off in a run again, but Xhirxhti held him tightly. "I said let me go! Why won't you let go?!"

"Sayonara, Perry!" Phineas threw the needle across the room.

Xhirxhti let go of Perry and ducked. Perry started to run, but Phineas' aim was just too good. The needle hit him square in the backside right next to his tail. Perry grimaced and pulled the needle out, waving it at Phineas.

"You monst…" Perry mumbled. He staggered around for a few seconds before falling flat on his face unconscious.

"Mwa, ha, ha," Phineas said in victory. "Man, he looked so drunk as he fell over!"

"Whoo, hoo," Isabella droned sarcastically.

"Now, if you don't mind," Phineas walked over and picked Perry up. "I'm taking Monsieur Bonkers to the vet…I'm getting his head scanned…"

"What for?" Xhirxhti questioned.

"The memory lapses," Phineas told her. "That's abnormal."

"Um…Ph-Phineas…" Xhirxhti backed up. Something wasn't right.

"What?" Phineas laughed. He didn't have a split second before Perry grabbed him by the wrists and flipped him over, wrenching himself out of Phineas' arms. Before Phineas could comment, Perry turned around, surveyed the area, then growled angrily. His eyes laid on Xhirxhti and then he gasped.

"You…" he whispered.

"Perry? What are you talking about?" Xhirxhti frowned. "That's not funny."

"Where? Where iss Perry?!" he turned in frantic circles.

"Not cute, baby," Xhirxhti sighed. "Come here, let me get you some lemonade, okay? Hmm? You want some lemonade? Sugar in your head? Hmm?"

"You are not a Kamonyvyae, are you?" he squinted. "You ssmell like an immortal, do you know thiss?"

"Perry, stop that!" Xhirxhti threw back. "You do not have a lisp! Talk normally! Why are you doing that to your voice?!"

"P-Perry?" he pointed at himself.

"Yes, stupid, you're Perry!" Xhirxhti huffed. "Baby, what did that sedation do to you?"

"Die!" he shrieked, in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. He grabbed himself around the throat and began to choke himself.

"Phineas!" Xhirxhti screamed. "Sedate him again!"

"I don't have any more medicine!" Phineas complained.

"Then knock him out!" Xhirxhti cried. "What's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know!" Phineas admitted.

"Stop it, Perry!" Isabella swung a frying pan and hit him over the head. Again, Perry fell to the floor unconscious. "Man, he was freaking me out!"

"Where did you get that frying pan from?" Phineas held up a finger.

"Perry can teach you some crazy tricks," Isabella winked.

"Oh, ew!" Phineas covered his face.

"Perry…?" Xhirxhti leaned over top of Perry and pulled his limp body up into her lap. His pulse was beating at a very irregular speed, and it was out of rhythm as well. Of course, his breathing had stopped. "Wake up and cat normal, please…"

"Do you want me to go and get the smelling salts, Xhirxhti?" Isabella asked, bending over her shoulder.

"Yes, please," Xhirxhti said quickly. She took her fingers and ran them across Perry's forehead. His head was throbbing, and she hoped it was just because of the hit from the frying pan. It was the major sign of something horrid in Amoyx…

"Here," Isabella ran back in and brought her the salts. She waved them under Perry's bill, but he didn't stir.

"This is bad…it could be so bad…" Xhirxhti murmured.

"What?" Phineas knelt down next to them.

"His head is throbbing," Xhirxhti said. "It's the main sign of a Ytixil."

"A what?" Phineas frowned. "I don't speak Kyeaclae, remember?"

"Sorry," Xhirxhti half-laughed. "A Ytixil is a person, mortal or immortal that possesses two consciousnesses in one body. They're typically independent of each other, and they can be aware of each other, but it's rare for them to not know the other exists within them."

"Impossible!" Phineas retorted. "Perry can't be two people at once! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Not in your world it doesn't," Xhirxhti argued. "To me, this is a perfectly normal thing, you know. As a royal I've had to deal with Ytixil and even stranger things. You try it one time. You'll see. It's not a picnic."

"Well, if you insist," Phineas shrugged. "Isabella, do you mind if you can run a few errands while I take care of this issue? As much as I'd love to leave these alone, you know what could happen…"

"Really, Phineas?" Isabella rolled her eyes. "Sure what kind of errands do you need me to run?"

"Here, I made a list," Phineas said, digging it out of his back pocket and handing it to her. "If you have any questions, please call the help desk at two. six, four, then three, five, six, two. If the overly handsome IT man doesn't answer…"

"That's our home phone number, Phineas," Isabella sighed. She walked out of the room and headed for the car.

"Perry! Wake up!" Phineas yelled. "What is with him?"

"Okay, Phineas, calm down!" Xhirxhti told him. "I think you're missing my point. If he's a Ytixil, then his other half could wake up under the sedation. He's probably still sedated. The only way to know if he's under sedation is to test his blood."

"Okay, so here you go," Phineas handed her a needle.

"Ack! No! Not me!" Xhirxhti yelped. "Blood is defiling. I can't touch it!"

"Oh, come on!" Phineas rolled his eyes. "You know how to check it."

"Yes, because I observe you humans enough to understand that," Xhirxhti sighed. "All you have to do is check the content of the sedation drug in his blood. Isn't Isabella a diabetic?"

"What? No!" Phineas argued. "That's…someone you wouldn't know that visits a lot."

"Whatever," Xhirxhti rolled her eyes. "Just test him."

"Okay," Phineas sighed. He got up and ran off to the bathroom to grab the blood kit.

While he was gone, Xhirxhti took both of her index fingers to Perry's temples and focused her energy. She didn't really want to have anything to do with blood. Not right now. If Phineas tested Perry's blood, she would have to answer several questions she didn't have the guts to answer.

"Come on," Xhirxhti murmured. "Work, work…"

"Mm…?" Perry hummed.

"Yes, that's it….wake up…" Xhirxhti said, her voice wavering. The energy she was channeling was too great for her to handle. All she had to do was jumpstart his brainwaves. She'd never had to use this spell before.

"Mom, do you have the tiny pudding cups…?" Perry mumbled.

"What?" Xhirxhti blinked.

"Yes, I'm a teal blue…"

"Perry…"

"My watermelon's an endangered species, you know…"

"Phineas, he's muttering freaky nonsense!"

"That's your problem, Doofenshmirtz, I don't own any marshmallows at the moment, you'll have to wait…"

"Phineas!"

"Gesundheit!" Perry sat up straight, his eyes wide. "Wh-what happened?! Is that Ferb?"

"No, that's…" Xhirxhti turned around. "Oh, hi, Ferb."

"Is he alright?" Ferb asked.

"I'm fine! What would ever give you the impression that I wasn't?" Perry asked.

"Well, you were just unconscious…" Ferb shrugged.

"I was…?!" Perry gasped.

"Oh, can it, sexy!" Xhirxhti kissed him passionately.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Perry's POV. **

**Question: Chaos has broken out! And all of Perry has been let loose! Am I crazy? xD**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	15. The Anger of the Platypus

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**This can count as the update for the 21 guys. Me and Killua stayed up and watched PnF the movie (swaggness) and I can't update tomorrow, so here it is. -AJ**

* * *

Perry

"Unconscious, my butt," Perry huffed, pacing in the backyard. "How was I unconscious?! What has happened to me?! I've lost my dexterity, or my awareness….ugh, you're so stupid, Perry, stupid, stupid! Phineas! Of all people!"

He continued his loop around the backyard. Perry wasn't handling that information very well, and no one bothered to try and get him out of that funk. Phineas gave everyone a fair warning that Perry had a terrible temper.

"Who does he take me for?!" Perry raged. "I am not a lunatic! I am not suffering from Multiple Personalities Disorder! I think I would know if I had a mental disorder!"

Perry picked up a lawn chair and threw it at the living room window. It shattered the glass and hit Phineas in the back of the head. Xhirxhti and Ferb peeked up through the broken window and stared at Perry.

"Hey! What gives?!" Phineas yelled.

"Try and call me a madman again, Phineas Matthew Flynn!" Perry shouted back.

"I've never seen him this angry," Xhirxhti whispered.

"Yes, this happens infrequently…usually when you aren't home…" Ferb explained. "He's broken a lot more than just windows. Breaking Phineas happens more frequently."

"Erm, breaking Phineas?" Xhirxhti gulped.

"I do not have aggression issues!" Perry screamed. He turned around, picked up the table that the lawn chair was next to and threw it through the sliding glass doors.

"I am so glad Isabella is not here to see this…" Phineas sighed.

"You're in so much trouble," Ferb chuckled.

"Oh, shut up!" Phineas threw a pillow at Ferb. "Perry'll get in trouble, not me!"

"Baby, can you calm your butt down?" Xhirxhti pleaded. "At least go and vent yourself somewhere you can't break anything…"

"Fine!" Perry screamed. "I'll just leave then!"

Tossing one last chair onto its flip side, Perry ran out of the backyard as fast as his legs could take him, trying to put as much distance between himself and Phineas as was possible. He still could not believe Phineas would actually think he was crazy.

Who in their right mind could call Perry a lunatic? He was a well-trained secret agent! He'd gotten out of more issues than many agents that were twice his age. What was Phineas' problem, anyway? Was he jealous?

"Hey! Hey, Perry!" someone with a thick Australian accent ran down the street after him. "Hey, wait up, there!"

"What…?" Perry turned around. He noticed that the someone was actually a platypus. The other platypus had a device strapped to his head. Perry assumed it read his thoughts and conveyed them into words. Interesting…

"Hey, Perry, I finally get to meet you!" he awkwardly hugged Perry and picked him up off of the ground.

"I'm sorry…who are you again…taller platypus?" Perry squinted.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, mate, I'm Darren, Darren Affleck," he grabbed Perry's hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm your older brother, mate!"

"My…?" Perry gaped. "Are you sure?"

"'Course I am, mate, you got the same right curve to your bill like Dad does," Darren ran a finger down the bridge of Perry's bill. Obviously that guy did not know that was a feminine move.

"Would you…um, not ever touch my bill like that again?" Perry grabbed Darren's hand and pushed it back a little.

"Come on, mate, I didn't mean it in that way," Darren smiled. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Perry froze, suddenly interested.

"I haven't seen you since the day you hatched," Darren grabbed Perry by the shoulders. "And here you are, in the United States and got not one bit of an Aussie accent. You're Yank through and through."

"I'm what?" Perry lifted a brow. "I think Ferb may have used that word before…but I don't know what it means, Darren…"

"Sorry, brother," Darren laughed. "Yank is just Aussie for an American."

"Ah," Perry nodded.

"What's with the beret?" Darren rubbed Perry's head kind of like Phineas did when he was ruffling Perry's fur.

"It's not a beret," Perry said, ducking out of the way. "It's a fedora. And it's for my job. I don't really ever take it off. Xhirxhti like it there unless I'm sleeping. She says she likes to rub my head while I'm asleep…"

"She never stopped talking about you," Darren sighed, finally letting go. Perry froze, his eyes locked with Darren's. "Man, wait 'til Mum and Dad have a look at you!"

"What?" Perry blinked.

"They're gonna be so happy you're not dead!" Darren hugged Perry again. "After Phineas told us you were in that prang, to be sure, I thought you'd kicked the bucket, mate! I've gotta call Mum and Dad!"

"What the heck is a prang?" Perry frowned.

"Hey!" Darren pointed one finger in the air excitedly. "I saw you doing your block about Phineas earlier- as long as you don't get away with the pixies, you'll stay on the high-set quite nicely!"

"If I had any clue what you were saying…" Perry grumbled. "I'd sure as heck answer…"

"See you this evo, mate!" Darren waved. "I'm gonna get your lemur chum to call up Mum and Dad!"

"Do what?" Perry stood in the street gaping. He shook his head and walked away, continuing on his current path to nowhere. The day was only getting stranger and aggravating him even more.

He needed something to do to take his mind off of his anger. That was key to being a mate; he couldn't very well put Xhirxhti or his kids in danger. Knowing his own strength, he could easily kill them all with his bare hands.

No, he mustn't think that! Perry was not a killer! He wouldn't kill anyone unless it was his assignment, and he was never asked to kill. Never. All he did was protect the innocent. Shaking his head, Perry hugged himself for security and kept walking.

Clouds formed overhead as he ambled down the hot, sticky pavement. Rain drops began to hit between his eyes, and a light wind picked up. Typical. Just typical. When he didn't think it could get any worse today. Perry sighed and let the rain run down his fur.

"Why can't I do anything right?" Perry whispered at the ground. "Why?"

As he gazed up, he suddenly forgot where he was. What was he doing here? This wasn't Jaken'na Kokoro! Semi furrowed his brow and ran off, cursing the rain for being there right when he'd snapped out of another daze. This time he was getting to Master before the weird daze shut off his brain again.

"Curssess," Semi spat. "Curssess to the rain on thiss curssed planet! Why can't they ever make ssomething to sstop thiss from happening? Thiss curssed rain. I disslike the wet on my fur."

He pulled out one Retropelet and his gun, sprinting off to the nearest clearing. Semi leapt forward with an unintelligible cry and threw the Retropelet hard at the Earth. A dome encompassed him and he disappeared from the area without a single trace.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV. **

**Question: Random, but can anyone guess how I made up the word 'Retropelet'?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	16. Twice the Punishment

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Hey y'all it's Waffleman here! Jamies Chapter ish here! :D You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Jamie

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

A pillow hit the back of Jamie's head and she groaned. Who was that throwing pillows? It was Lay, most likely. Jamie sat up to find herself in a dormitory with a long-haired chihuahua staring at her, aiming another pillow. Now she remembered…

"Sofy, knock it off, genius dog!" Jamie rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the bed. "I need my sleep, okay?"

"Jamie, I know it's a Saturday, but please!" Sofy huffed. "You have to get out of bed, now!"

"Why…?" Jamie moaned. "Never mind…"

Jamie leapt out of bed and headed to the bathroom and threw open the lid of the toilet so that her vomit didn't get anywhere else. She was really hoping this morning sickness thing would have gone away by now…

"Aw, come on, girl!" Sofy sighed. "And on a Saturday, too…"

"Yeah?" Jamie gasped. "Well, you tell him that!"

"You gonna be okay?" Sofy knelt down next to her. "You want me to go get Matthew?"

Gagging, Jamie grabbed the edge of the toilet, frustrated with her uneasy stomach. She simply nodded, then listened to Sofy sprint off to find Matthew. He might not know how she felt, but he definitely understood.

When her morning sickness had finally vanished, Jamie flushed the toilet and staggered up to the sink to wash herself off. Turning the faucet on, she splashed her face with water and rinsed her mouth out. She sighed when she looked in the mirror at herself.

Her belly protruded over the small, platypus-sized countertop when she reached to grab some towels. It was weird to Jamie to feel her stomach hit the cold, marble surface when it used to never touch the counter. She pulled down a towel and dried off her face.

She placed the towel back where she'd pulled it from and walked back into the bedroom. Curious, she ambled over to a set of files in a manila folder that were sitting on her dresser. She knew very well what it held; pictures of her baby…her ultrasound.

Jamie flipped open the folder and looked at the medical papers on the top. Pushing those aside, Jamie pulled out the ultrasound photos and stared at them, sighing. The proof, right in her hands, in picture form.

Something, however, caught her eye that she hadn't noticed before. She fingered through each of the photos to make sure she wasn't seeing things. It was there, in every single photo. Her eyes weren't deceiving her.

A knock resounded off of the metal door. Jamie figured it was probably Matthew, seeing as Sofy had just ran to go and retrieve him. She turned and looked at the door, then back to her ultrasound.

"It's not locked," Jamie called. She heard the door slide open.

"It's better to check," Matthew laughed behind her. "Who knows what you females…hey, are you okay?"

Swallowing hard, Jamie turned around, holding up the picture for him to see. Her finger was pointed right in the middle. Matthew frowned, confused. He looked from her wide open eyes to the photo.

"What?" Matthew asked. "You scared of the picture or something?"

"Two…" Jamie muttered.

"What?" Matthew frowned. "I still don't see what you mean."

"There's two…"Jamie stabbed her finger into the photo. "Not one…two, Matthew…there's two…two!"

"Let me see that!" Matthew pulled the photo to his face and took a closer look. "Oh…my…"

Jamie grabbed the photo back and snatched her cell phone off of the desk and punched in her home number. She bit her nails nervously as she waited for someone, anyone to pick up the phone and answer her. The other line clicked.

"Hello, you've reached the residence of Phineas Matthew Flynn and Isabella…"

"Oh, cut it out, Uncle Phineas!" Jamie exclaimed. "Get Daddy on the phone, now, please!"

"Okay, okay," Phineas laughed. "Perry! It's for you!"

"Hello?" her dad's voice swam over the phone. "Who's calling and making Phineas laugh like a hyena?"

"Daddy, it's Jamie," she said.

"What's wrong, you sound frazzled, sweetie," Perry asked. "Baby, what happened? Did Lay beat you up again?"

"Daddy, you need to look at the ultrasound again!" Jamie screamed.

"Jamie…chill out!" Perry gasped. "They can hear you in the living room! And why do I need to look at it again? Can't I just wait until you have the kid? I'll see it then, and then it will have actual distinguishable features."

"No, this is serious!" Jamie cried. "I'm having twins!"

"Twins?!" Perry spit something out of his mouth.

"What are you eating?" Jamie froze.

"Well, I think it's some form of Asian rice dish, then I've got this cheese platter, and a milkshake, it's cherry flavored…"

"Dad!"

"Right, right…where was I?" Perry mumbled something inaudible. "Ah, yes, I know- twins?! You're having twins?! Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm looking at the ultrasound right now!" Jamie crammed her knuckles into her mouth and started to moan.

"Calm down, sweetie," Perry tried to console her. "You're going to be perfectly fine. I mean, look at me and your mom, we've got five sets of multiples! We're fine. See? We can handle it, and you've got us for back up!"

"Daddy…" Jamie curled up into ball on the floor. "I'm scared…"

"Baby, I can't help you until you get home for your Christmas break," Perry sighed. "Do you think you can handle it, sweetie?"

"Y-yes…Daddy…" Jamie nodded, knowing he couldn't see her.

"That's my good girl," Perry said. "I promise we'll have this talk face-to-face when you get home, okay?"

"Okay…" Jamie said. "Talk to you later Daddy…"

"Alright, sweetie, you too," Perry said, and then the receiver clicked.

Sighing, Jamie set down the phone and remained on the floor with her knees tucked into her chest as far as she could. Matthew came and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her gently. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, baby?" Matthew asked, leaning his head onto hers.

"It's just…so much to take in…" Jamie closed her eyes tight. "It's just crazy…I'm a mother of two…"

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Matthew rubbed her belly with his free hand. "You're gonna be okay, babes. I've got you."

"What am I going to do?" Jamie moaned. "Two babies at once…that's just…just too much! How do I take care of two at once?!"

"You're going to be fine, Jamie," Matthew kissed her on the head. "I know it."

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Phineas's POV. **

**Question: How do you gauge Jamie's feelings right now?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	17. The Old Switcheroo

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Sorry for the absence of an update yesterday! Here it is today! -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

"Ferb, why are you making me do this?" Phineas frowned, unsure about the whole plan in the first place. "I mean, sedating him is one thing; stealing his body is another thing entirely!"

"Relax," Ferb waved off the comment. "It's not like Perry would know how to use your powers. He'll deal with it."

"Oh, now you remind me he'll have access to my powers!" Phineas snorted. "Thanks."

"Are you ready, Zoe?" Ferb turned his head.

"I cannot believe you asked me to come back home for this," Zoe rolled her eyes. "But it will do, I'm getting out of Studies of Alien Life. I'm ready, I suppose."

"What happens if she screws up?" Phineas asked.

"He's ready," Ferb put a thumb up.

"No, seriously!" Phineas exclaimed. "What happens if she messes up! Ferb! Wait! I'm not ready! Are you listening to me, Ferb?!"

"Okay, here we go," Zoe smiled. She waved her hands mysteriously to freak Phineas out then began to recite the incantation she'd memorized to use as a prank on her siblings. The basics of the spell? It swapped two people's minds and for a certain period of time, they'd be in the other's body.

It was a strange feeling to be leaving his own body. Phineas felt as if the entire room had just been sucked through his nose and everything went black. For a few moments, Phineas felt nothing; heard nothing; saw nothing. Then, he reappeared in the refrigerator.

"What the?" he pulled himself up and realized his hands were covered in teal fur. "Gah!"

Phineas leapt out of the fridge and realized that he was too low to find a mirror of any kind. _That's insane! It can't have actually worked…I thought Zoe was bad at magic! _He ran into the living room only to see his own self, staring at him pale-faced.

"Ph-Phineas…i-is that you?!" his body said.

"Yeah, I'm Phineas," he replied. "That would make you…"

"Phineas!"

"Yep, you're Perry!" Phineas turned around and ran out of the door. He wasn't really succeeding at running. Instead, he kept tripping over Perry's webbed feet. They were such a nuisance.

"What have you done?!" Perry shouted, following right behind Phineas. He seemed to have adapted to Phineas' legs a lot faster than Phineas could adapt to Perry's. "You get back here, Phineas!"

"How are you doing that?" Phineas stopped and turned around. "It's like you've had a human body before!"

"I have," Perry put Phineas' hands to his hips.

"What?!"

"It was Candace's," Perry said, very matter-of-factly.

"Do I even want to know?" Phineas grimaced. "Wait…I do know…"

"Le duh," Perry stuck his tongue out.

"Hey! You can't stick my own tongue out at me!" Phineas shook one of Perry's fists at Perry. "That's just wrong!"

"Well, you're shaking my fist at me," Perry raised his eyebrows.

"Good point…" Phineas stopped.

"So, you gonna tell me what the heck you did?" Perry crossed Phineas' arms and stared down at his own self, not even phased by it.

"I didn't do it!" Phineas defended. "Ferb got Zoe to do it!"

Perry reached down and snatched Phineas up by the scruff of his own neck. Phineas was surprised to find that when he did that to Perry it didn't hurt at all. It actually only was slightly uncomfortable.

"Ferb!" Perry called. Ferb popped his head around the corner. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, how lovely…" Ferb whistled.

"Put me down, you nutty platypus!" Phineas tried hard to wrench himself out of Perry's tight grip. It was no use. Perry was the stronger of the two now. "Come on! This is inhumane! Put me down, I say!"

"Well, I guess it would be," Perry smirked. "But, sadly, I'm not genetically a human."

"You moron!" Phineas growled.

"Alright," Ferb waved his hands up at Perry. "Put him down. Zoe, you can explain while I take a visit to the loo."

"Did he really just say, 'loo,'?" Zoe squinted.

"Yes, yes he did," Phineas and Perry nodded, speaking simultaneously. Phineas gave Perry a cross look then shut his mouth.

"So, I bet you're wondering just how long this will be in effect for, aren't you?" Zoe smiled, putting a hand to her bill to keep from laughing. "L-let me go check the spell book, alright, Dad?"

"She is so grounded," Perry grumbled.

"Perry, can you promise me something?" Phineas asked.

"Promise you what?" Perry looked down at Phineas, scowling.

"We cannot tell Xhirxhti or Isabella!" Phineas threw Perry's arms out dramatically. "How do you think they'd react to this?"

"But, Phineas! Use your head!" Perry argued. "You and I both know how Xhirxhti gets! I have to tell her before you end up in a…really bad position…"

"Oh, ew!" Phineas covered his eyes. "Don't even give me that image!"

"I wasn't even trying to…"

"Oh, don't you start with me, Perry!"

"Sometimes you really misinterpret things…"

"Don't you tell me when I misinterpret things!"

"Would you stop with that?"

"Stop what? And put me down!"

"Never mind…"

"Alright, older male relatives!" Zoe walked back into the room. "I have located the spell book! Now, just let me find the spell, then I will get you the details you need. And, Dad, would you please put Uncle Phineas down before he pees himself?"

"Just hurry up," Phineas growled.

"Yes, he's driving me nuts," Perry nodded. He dropped Phineas suddenly on the floor. "Oops."

"Hey!" Phineas exclaimed as he hit the floor. Perry just laughed.

"Okay, it says here that the spell is geared to last for twenty-four hours, unless specific genetic blocks prevent quick exchange due to species differentiations," Zoe looked up from her book and smiled. "Um…not sure…twenty-four hour minimum…"

"What?!" Perry gasped. "I can't stay in this awkward body for twenty-four hours plus! That's a crime to my mind!"

"Hey! My body is not awkward!" Phineas slapped Perry on the leg.

"Oh, be quiet!" Perry popped Phineas on the head.

"Well, not that I don't agree," Phineas huffed. "I've now got a tail and something I'll just plainly describe as a fur wedgie. And I'm wearing no pants…"

"You wouldn't if it wasn't horrific for others," Perry smirked.

"If you don't shut your trap, I'll pound you."

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Matthew's POV. **

**Question: Awkward filler chapter! How'd ya'll like it?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	18. Deadly Children

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Forewarning: It's about to get gruesome. For anyone that thought I was a cute writer... -AJ**

* * *

Matthew

_Click._

Nope, that wasn't it.

_Click._

Who knows what the heck that is?

_Slam!_

"Jamie! What are you doing?" Matthew asked.

"What am I doing?" Jamie smiled sarcastically. "I was looking for you. Lucky for me, you're right here. Now, I'm asking if you can do me a favor."

"Okay, what kind of favor?" Matthew set down the television remote. "I am at your service. What can I do for you today? You need some love?"

"No!" Jamie put her fists in the air. "I need you to…to…"

"To what?"

"What exactly are you watching?"

"I have no clue."

"Matthew! With children in the room?!" Jamie picked up the remote and turned the television off. "We don't need any bad influences, even from this age!"

"Are you okay?" Matthew walked over to Jamie and grabbed her by the shoulder. "You seem a bit…angry. I don't wanna, you know, intrude, but do you wanna talk about it, baby? I'm willing to listen, you know."

"This! This is what's wrong!" Jamie waved a newspaper in Matthew's face. "You see this?! I'm humiliated!"

Matthew took the paper in his hands and read the name of the paper. It was a paper written by a group of Ankunin students at Invinci. The headline screamed, 'Muzukashii pulls one over on American FBI.' There was a picture of a werewolf being interviewed; his name was Chaz Whitehead.

"This isn't about you, Jamie," Matthew shrugged.

"You don't get it!" Jamie exclaimed. "It's not me! It's him!"

She jabbed a finger at the paper and into the picture of Chaz. Matthew looked from the photo back to her. He didn't quite understand. Was he a friend of hers? She'd never mentioned knowing a Muzukashii before.

"Who is he to you?" Matthew looked at her panicked face.

"Matthew…" Jamie put a hand to her bulging stomach. "He's their…father…"

"You said…?!" Matthew dropped the paper.

"I know what I said!" Jamie started crying. "He tricked me!"

"So, wait…if he's not dead…and he's a Muzukashii…then…" Matthew stopped and pointed at her stomach. "Jamie…"

"What?" Jamie froze, seemingly confused.

"Oh no…you don't know…about…" Matthew cupped her belly in his hands and took a deep breath. He didn't want to tell her. It just wasn't in his will to hurt her. "Here, why don't you walk with me down to alley?"

"Sure," Jamie followed him.

Making sure that no one else was following them, Matthew led her down to the alleyway. Normally, no one was down there. It was the perfect place for them to have private conversations.

"Okay, I think it's safe to talk freely down here," Matthew said, looking both ways, checking to see if they'd been followed.

"Matthew, what's wrong?" Jamie frowned. "You're acting like one of us is going to be in some kind of peril."

"Well, you are if we don't do something…Jamie?" Matthew looked at her.

She'd bitten her bill and was wincing as if something was wrong. Closing her eyes, she wrapped one arm around her stomach and started to moan. Matthew grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, concerned.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Matthew looked up at her.

"I-I don't know…!" Jamie screamed. "It feels like…"

"Are you going to barf?" Matthew backed up a little. "Baby, you want me to get you a bag? I can arrange that for you…"

"N-no…" Jamie cried. "I think I'm going to…aah!"

Before she had a chance to tell him, she fell over on the ground, screaming in pain. The next thing Matthew knew, Jamie was spewing blood. A look of absolute horror crossed her face as she realized that the blood flow wasn't about to stop.

"Jamie!" Matthew gasped. "Jamie hold on!"

"Wh-what's happening?" Jamie groaned, trying to cover her mouth. Blood seeped out of the sides of her bill, making her a truly gruesome sight. A pool of blood formed around the spot she was laying in.

"Jamie, that's what I was about to tell you!" Matthew flustered. "Chaz is probably mad at you for something!"

"Mad?!" Jamie screamed again. She clutched her belly and curled up into a ball, no longer concerned with the fountain of blood pouring from her throat. Matthew knelt beside her and started to murmur a spell he knew.

He placed one hand on her belly as he recited the spell. From the little magic he did know, he hoped that this particular spell (a spell of relaxation) would affect the unborn twins. As he used his other hand to pull Jamie's hands away from her belly, he let out a slight gasp.

Claw marks, rather large ones, ran in bloody lines across Jamie's stomach, right at the center of the bulge caused by her impregnation. _Focus. Just focus. Jamie's life is on the line here, if you get distracted, you'll screw up and there goes her life!_

"Whatever you're doing…keep doing it…" Jamie murmured. She relaxed a bit. "It's stopping…"

"Jamie…stay awake!" Matthew saw the blood flow stop and thought for a moment. He had to get her medical attention, and fast. Picking her up, he calculated the fastest route to the clinic.

"I…can't…" Jamie's head rolled back, and she lost consciousness.

"No! Jamie!" Matthew demanded, but it was no use. He ran as fast as he could to the clinic, bursting through the doors only about six minutes later.

"Mister Platypus, is there an issue with your sleeping girlfriend?" Dr. Svinski curled his lip up into a sarcastic smile.

"Sir, she's unconscious!" Matthew exclaimed. He disliked the mockery, but held his cool.

"Unconscious? How so?" Dr. Svinski motioned for him to lay Jamie on the examination table. "Did she hit her head in some way? Overconsumption of Klijstgael? Passed out due to her first pregnancy experiences and overexertion?"

"No, sir, loss of blood," Matthew told him. "See?"

"You mean the red stains running down her front?" Dr. Svinski smiled calmly. "I am no idiot, Mister Platypus. I knew from the moment I told her father she was pregnant that she was carrying the children of a Muzukashii."

"What?! And you never told her? Why?" Matthew cried.

"The same reason I never tell the females in her state," Dr. Svinski sighed. "With one, they have a twenty percent chance of surviving the pregnancy. But, in Jamie's case, because it's twins, she has a one percent chance of surviving."

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV. **

**Question: And now what is our opinion of Chaz? **

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	19. Mistaken Identities

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Yikes...I need to up my update speed. -AJ**

* * *

Xhirxhti

Xhirxhti was tired of the annoyance Perry was causing. For some odd reason, he just wasn't himself today. For one, he wasn't eating half as much as he usually did, and for two, he was continuously asking Ferb if they could build something together.

On several occasions, Xhirxhti had asked Phineas or Isabella what the deal was, but Isabella didn't seem to know and Phineas would avoid the question as if she'd never even asked it. It was like someone was hiding something.

She and Isabella were sitting at the dining room table. Isabella was in another sleep jersey and fuzzy pajama bottoms, sipping slowly at her coffee. It was decaffeinated, of course. Xhirxhti was wiping off the table near Isabella, watching the human very closely.

Isabella's eyes had bags hanging under them, and her hair was nothing short of a scraggly mop of hair and stress. She had propped her head up on the palm of her hand, and her elbow on the table. Every few seconds, she'd take a sip of her coffee.

"You okay, Isabella?" Xhirxhti asked after a few minutes of watching her.

"I feel awful," Isabella groaned.

"What's got you feeling down?" Xhirxhti sat down beside her. "I can make you a quick snack if you like. Granted, it will be vegetarian, but I'll make sure it's good."

"I don't know how you've done this five times," Isabella leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Oh, I see," Xhirxhti nodded. "It does take some getting used to."

"Getting used to?" Isabella half-laughed. "I'm feeling awful and I'm only having one baby! You've had multiples every single time! Girl, you are crazy!"

"In your opinion I'm crazy," Xhirxhti smiled. "In Perry's, I'm virtually mad."

"He really said that?" Isabella cast her a curious look.

"No, I read his mind," Xhirxhti shrugged. "I understand it's hard for mortals to understand my reasoning. He says it isn't a good enough reason. And, he argues that I go through way too much pain for him to take."

"Phineas doesn't even want kids…" Isabella sighed. She lowered her head and stared into her coffee, watching it swirl around in dizzying circles.

"Maybe he'll change his mind," Xhirxhti reassured her. "Perry didn't want kids either."

"He didn't?" Isabella looked up.

"Of course he didn't," Xhirxhti laughed. "It took him two whole weeks to admit he liked me, then told me if he mated he'd lose his reputation, then backed away when I gave him plenty of a chance to take me for his own. Doesn't seem like he would, does it?"

"He didn't even want you to be his mate?" Isabella gaped.

"Nope," Xhirxhti shook her head. "He wanted nothing more to do with me than a popular kids wants to do with a nerd. Eventually, he ended up caving in, but he wanted to go slow. Well, unfortunately for him, we had kids a lot sooner than he wanted."

"So, how'd he cope?" Isabella leaned forward a little bit.

"He pretended that he was okay with it, but it was obvious he was freaking out on the inside," Xhirxhti smiled. "He was always casting weird looks at my stomach as if he was scared. You see, we'll never really know how the men feel about it. It's so much different from our angle."

"I guess so," Isabella nodded.

"Trust me, you'll be fine," Xhirxhti rubbed Isabella's belly reassuringly.

"Hi…you…guys…"

"Hey, Phineas," Isabella stood up to greet him. "How are you, baby?"

Isabella walked over and went to kiss him, but he ducked out of the way as if he was some kind of ninja. She looked at him, and he gave her a nervous grin. He sat down and began to down a banana.

"You okay, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"N-never better…"

"What's up with you today?" Isabella threw her hands up. "You keep avoiding me, and you didn't even sleep in our bed last night!"

"I was…hot…"

"I could have turned the fan on, Phineas," Isabella rolled her eyes. "Will you tell me what the deal is? Hmm? Or do I have to put up with your retarded unwillingness to be around me? I can't just sit here like your puppet!"

"You're not his…I mean, my…puppet, Isabella…I mean, sweetie…you know what I mean!"

"His?" Isabella got closer to him. "Phineas, I'm not in the mood for jokes. I'm in the mood for love. Why can't you just give me the attention I want?"

"I'm gonna go get some nachos," Xhirxhti backed up slowly.

"Phineas! Get in here! Right now!"

"What the…?!" Isabella grabbed him and pulled him forward, kissing him right on the lips. He struggled, trying to pull her off, but with no success.

"You get your hands off of her!"

"Perry?!" Xhirxhti dropped the dishrag she was holding and stared at him. "They're married let them be! What's gotten into you?"

"Okay, that is it! I'm Phineas! Stop kissing him, I'm Phineas!"

Dropping who she thought was Phineas at first, Isabella turned her attention to the platypus. He was getting exceedingly angry. Xhirxhti couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way that he was Phineas.

"Very funny, Perry, stop playing jokes," Xhirxhti chastised. "I know that's you. You can't possibly have convinced me to perform the body-switching spell in my sleep."

"It was Zoe, Xhirx," Perry said, but with Phineas' voice. "Ferb somehow got her to come home from school and do the spell. I assume Phineas had something to do with this, but, well, quite frankly I have no proof."

"Switch us back!" Phineas dropped to his knees and grabbed Xhirxhti by the hand. "I swear, Perry's body itches in the weirdest places!"

"Don't even!" Perry put his hands on his hips. "You never told me you passed fire instead of methane…"

"You leave my body's quirks alone, Perry!" Phineas spat. "Besides, the ladies love it, and only one was lucky enough to get it."

"Oh? Well, if I was a girl I definitely wouldn't date you. Not with that body. Women prefer… my amazing abs and limber figure," Perry jutted his hips out a little.

"Perry!" Xhirxhti blinked. "I'm finding an antidote before this gets out of hand…"

Turning on her heels, Xhirxhti went to find her spell book. It was most likely in her and Perry's room. Just as she went for the stairs, the phone rang. With a sigh, she turned around and picked it up, answering it with another sigh.

"Flynn residence, this is Xhirxhti speaking," she breathed.

"Hello," said a heavy Chinese accent. "This is Nurse Tao from the Invinci Supaakademi clinic calling for the parent or guardian of Jamie Marie Flynn."

"Yes, this is her mother, Nurse Tao," Xhirxhti clutched the phone tightly. "Is Jamie alright? Has something happened?"

"We are calling to ask if it is possible her and her mate be sent home at once," Nurse Tao chimed. "It is imperative that she returns while she is still repairable."

"What?" Xhirxhti squeaked. "What happened to our daughter?"

"In short, someone is attempting murder, and it's not who you would think."

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Perry's POV. **

**Question: What is going through Xhirx's head now?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	20. Flynn Must Die

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**I carved a pumpkin today. It was a kitty. Anybody else carved a pumpkin? -AJ**

* * *

Perry

"Masster, I assure you, thiss iss not what you think it iss," Semi was on his hands and knees, begging Eclipse for mercy. "I would give my ssoul for her! Sshe iss my other half! Pleasse, allow uss to live in peace under your rule, Masster, I beg you!"

Eclipse paced around Semi and Exosphere, tapping her index finger against her wand, which was being held flat against her leg. Semi was down on her knees, looking up at his master with pleading eyes.

"Semi, I just don't know," Eclipse furrowed her brow angrily. "Niji are ranked just as foul as the Hidari are. Your son shouldn't live. It's life, Semi."

"Pleasse, Masster!" Semi was in tears by now. "I sswear I will never work for you again if you harm my sson!"

"You want to play dirty, do you?" Eclipse turned to face him. "I will not accept your receding from my forces! I created you! You will not leave me! But I have no problems killing your son to make you work harder!"

"Perhapss, if you will not let me be free," Semi cried. "At leasst let me pay for their freedom from you."

"Semi! No!" Exosphere stopped down beside him.

"You musst save yoursself and our sson," Semi looked away from her. "I will esscape from here as soon as I can."

"If it will make you happy," Exosphere kissed him passionately.

"Promisse me you'll sstay with him," Semi said. "Promisse me you will keep him ssafe for me."

"I will," Exosphere hugged him gently.

Semi placed a hand on her large stomach and kissed it gently. He couldn't bear to make her leave like he was; it was crushing his heart. She rubbed his head gently and stood up in front of Eclipse.

"I am announcing my resignment from your forces," she said, dipping her head slightly.

"Very well, then," Eclipse pursed her lips. "I want you nowhere near Semi for the rest of his career, is that understood?"

"Y-yes, milady," Exosphere bent her head. "As you wish."

"Now leave! I have no need of your presence any longer," Eclipse waved her away. Semi watched his love run off, keeping her eyes to the ground to avoid looking him in the eyes. Laughing, Eclipse grabbed him by the shoulder and knelt down beside him.

"Ailamoss…" he whispered.

"Was that so hard?" Eclipse asked, matter of factly. "You are an assassin, Semi, not a lover. It isn't your place to hand out your heart. Your heart is a cold one; unavailable to those who need a caring heart and unable to be a caring heart. Understood?"

"Yess, Masster," Semi whispered, barely audible, even in the quiet, empty room.

"Good," Eclipse rose from the spot and began to pace around him. "I was starting to think you'd gone soft, beloved servant. If you were to show that in the field, then, well, I'd have no choice but to execute you."

"Undersstood," Semi placed his hands around his neck. He'd watched her executions before. They started with a rough choking, but that was the least of his concerns if he was to be executed. There was plenty of magic-induced torture and elven steel.

"You are my greatest weapon; let's keep it that way, shall we?" Eclipse nodded. "Now, you're dismissed until further notice."

Dragging his tail along the ground, Semi walked slowly out of the throne room and made his way back to his quarters. He'd never felt this awful about anything; not murdering innocent children, not burning down a city poorer than the worst slums on Earth, and definitely not stealing the joy of thousands when he did the job he loved so dearly.

What was it about Emili that made him feel different? Around her, he was no murderer. He was just another being, with a heart that cared and loved. Why would Eclipse wish him not to have what so many seemed to desire? What was wrong with love?

Sighing, Semi opened his door and shuffled over to his bed. He flopped down on the sheets and decided he wasn't going to move anymore. Not today. He was going to stay right there and mope in self-pity.

Suddenly, he found himself bawling in his sheets, soaking them with his never-ending river of tears. What right did she have to take away his heart? He could be the worst villain in the history of the universe; he could be the dirtiest player in this game. But when it came down to what really mattered, everyone would believe that Semi had no heart.

He stopped. What on Earth was he doing? Perry pulled the sopping wet bed sheet off of his face and stared at it curiously. Was he…crying? And where the heck was he? He looked around at his surroundings. This was definitely not where he'd fallen asleep.

"Very funny, Phineas," Perry scoffed, hopping off of the…bed? "Wait…Ph-Phineas? This isn't funny anymore. Where the heck did you put me?"

Looking down at himself, Perry was at least grateful that he was back in his own body. It had been all too awkward being in Phineas' body. Perry walked out of what he assumed was a closet and found himself in the middle of a dark hallway.

"No, it can't be…!" Perry ran until he'd confirmed it; he was somehow back in Jaken'na Kokoro! For now, his mission was to get out of there. Later he could determine how he'd gotten there in the first place.

"So, Perry Flynn," Eclipse came up behind him with a rather annoyed tone. "How did you get here?"

"I have no clue, and I was just leaving," Perry swallowed. He turned to face her, but continued to back up, in hopes to cover up his intent to run.

"Interesting response, Flynn," Eclipse smiled, her pale lips curling up to reveal her pointed fangs. "So, are you having short term memory loss in your old age?"

"I must be," Perry rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in a shrug. "You know what they say about old platypuses."

"And what is that?" Eclipse narrowed her eyes.

"Look! Just behind you!" Perry exclaimed, pointing at something behind her. When she'd turned her head to see what he was pointing at, Perry dashed off. He didn't look to see if she was following him, at least, not until he felt a sharp pain run through his back.

"What the…?" Perry reached back and felt something long and hard. Something was stuck to his back. Wait, no. It was stuck _in_ his back. He grasped it tightly and pulled it out slowly, just before he felt another hit his thigh. Wincing, he pulled a blood-covered knife in front of his face.

"Oh no…" Perry grimaced. He knew the make of the blade. It was the deadliest metal in the universe, elven steel. This metal corroded the flesh and bones, killing anything living thing it touched. One stab could kill a large human. He'd just taken two.

"You will die, this time, Perry Flynn!" Eclipse shrieked, throwing four more knives into his spine. Perry fell forward into a growing pool of his own cherry-red blood. She pulled out even more knives. "I'm going to make sure of it."

She picked him up and laid him on his back on the floor. With each hand, she brought two knives into each of his sides and four more into his soft belly. Perry closed his eyes in defeat. There was no way he was surviving this one. No one lived after one stab with elven steel. It was a universally known fact.

He succumbed to the darkness of his mind, and all went black once more.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV. **

**Question: Am I evil or what? :)**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	21. Barely A Chance to Survive

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Okay, caught up here! TADA! -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

Jamie opened her eyes and immediately knew something was very wrong. She wasn't at school anymore. Instead, she was in her own bedroom. _This can't be right…school just started, what am I doing at home? _

She went to sit up and realized that her middle was hurting something fierce. Bending her neck to look, Jamie saw three long scars running across her stomach, all in line with one another. Had she been attacked?

"Ah, I see you've woken up!" Matthew ran over to the side of her bed and hopped up next to her. "I was starting to get worried."

"What happened?" Jamie asked, sitting up against the backboard of her bed. "Are they okay?"

Frowning, Jamie traced the scar lines on her burgeoning belly with one finger. Matthew sighed and traced them as well. He nodded his head, looking as if there was something he wanted to tell her, but couldn't bring himself to say.

"They were actually the cause of that," Matthew sighed. "Look, Jamie there's something you should know about the twins you're carrying, and to be quite frank with you, I hate having to be the one to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Jamie grabbed his hand and held it tight. "You can tell me anything, baby. You know that."

"Okay, you know how you said Chaz isn't dead?" Matthew started.

"Y-yes," Jamie stammered, alarmed at the mention of her ex-boyfriend.

"Well, as a male Muzukashii, he can affect how the twins will react inside of you with his emotions," Matthew explained. "When he's angry, they want to…kill."

"Kill..what?" Jamie swallowed.

"Well, anything, to our knowledge, but being unable to reach anything besides you, they end up trying to kill you," Matthew said. "Basically, they're fully developed at four months, but you remain pregnant for nine so they can grow to a better size."

"What does that have to do with them killing me, Matthew?" Jamie frowned.

"I'm getting to that!" Matthew sighed. "Basically, they claw at you and…well, eat you…from the inside until there's nothing left to eat. Their main objective is to either rip out or eat your heart."

"Wh-what?!" Jamie clutched her stomach uncomfortably. "They're trying to eat me alive?! Matthew, what am I going to do?!"

"There's not much you can do," Matthew admitted. "Not to put a damper on things, but one percent of all Muzukashii mothers survives this."

"Really? That's your loving answer?" Jamie blinked.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts here," Matthew shrugged. "Love you."

"Love you too, silly," Jamie laughed, kissing him.

"What are you two lovebirds up to?" Xhirxhti smiled, walking into the room with Perry. "I see someone's finally awake. We were starting to worry about you, Jamie."

"Yup," Perry looked up at the ceiling. He was wrapped neck to rear in bandages, and Jamie assumed he'd had another of his stupid accidents. Her dad was always hurting himself in the most retarded ways.

"So," Jamie nervously cast her eyes to the side.

"How's my baby girl?" Perry sat down next to her and rubbed her belly gently. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm a little sore," Jamie shrugged.

"Look at you…" Perry sighed.

"What?" Jamie frowned. "Are you okay?"

"You're my little girl, Jamie," Perry smiled. He cupped her belly in his hand. "It's kind of hard to accept some things…"

"Daddy," Jamie covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" Perry bit his tongue and walked over in the corner of the bedroom. Before anyone could ask, he covered his face with his hands and started crying like a baby. Jamie sighed.

"Mr. Flynn, are you okay?" Matthew turned his head to look at Perry.

"I-I'm j-just f-fine," Perry took a deep breath to try and mask his bawling. "I-I'm not an emotionally i-imbalanced p-platypus…"

"Perry," Xhirxhti gave him a stern look.

"I'm gonna be a grandparent!" Perry exclaimed, dropping to his knees and grabbing Xhirxhti around the waist. She rubbed his head somewhat sympathetically, all the while whispering to him that he needed to pull his act together. Phineas walked in and raised his eyebrows.

"What's getting to him?" Phineas asked, pointing a thumb at Perry.

"Oh, he's emotionally conflicted," Jamie smirked. "Daddy, pull yourself together, you need to get to work. Major Monogram hates it when you're late."

"That's right," Perry sniffed. He got to his feet and grabbed Jamie by the wrist. "And we have to explain you to the Major. He's really going to hurt me…"

"What?!" Jamie yelped.

"I've got to get you a maternity leave, okay?" Perry said. "And I can't do that without the proof. You're already in a bad boat with that Muzukashii thing, but do you really want to face Monogram and explain you weren't coming into work because you were pregnant with twins that were eating you alive?"

"Oh," Jamie frowned. "I suppose not."

"Look, I gotcha, just come with me," Perry coaxed her, still holding her hand. "Just for today."

Jamie tightened her grip around Perry's hand and slowly pulled herself out of the bed. She had to accept that her dad was going to treat her like fragile china now. Not that he hadn't been overprotective before, but this was just ridiculous.

"Really, Daddy, I can stand," Jamie laughed.

"Just in case," Perry said, averting his eyes to avoid embarrassment. He readjusted his fedora and took a step forward. "Yeah, just in case."

"Hey, Perry, while you're there, why don't you lament to your boss-man?" Phineas threw out sarcastically. "I'm sure he'll enjoy the sobbing secret spy story."

"Yes, just as much as we all enjoy the pants-less perpetrator of proper proprieties and personal persons' opinions," Perry retorted, tugging at Jamie's arm to get her to follow him closely.

"What?" Phineas stood there blinking. "Hey! Speak English!"

"Very nice, Daddy," Jamie rolled her eyes. "Take advantage of the less educated."

"Oh, he's educated, he has a diploma," Perry shrugged. He looked around the room in thought. "Where the heck is that elevator entrance…?"

"Just because he graduated does not mean he's brilliant or educated," Jamie argued. "I hear that Faiz lets some people pass and graduate just to get rid of them."

"That's not always true," Perry shot a look at her. "Some drop out."

"Like you?" Jamie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, look, here it is," Perry ignored her comment and pressed a hidden button behind the fridge. "I thought it was in the living room…silly me."

The fridge rose up off of the floor and a door on the wall behind it slid upwards to reveal the elevator. Perry pulled Jamie inside quickly and pressed the down button. Jamie sighed. Her stomach wasn't going to feel good after this. Elevators in the O.W.C.A. always went fast. It was just an accepted fact. It jolted, then shot downwards through the vacuum sealed-tube.

"Whoa…" Jamie threw a hand over her mouth to keep from spewing.

"Hey, hold that in," Perry grimaced. "They just cleaned these."

"Sure," Jamie groaned. "Worry about the elevator, Daddy."

"I'm joking, Jamie," Perry rubbed her back. "I'm just joking."

After a few seconds of silence between then two, the elevator slid to a stop and the door opened into her dad's lair. Perry grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her out of his lair and towards Monogram's office. When they arrived there, however, they found out that Monogram was already busy with another agent.

"Yes, Terry, I think he's dangerous, just because…oh, um, hi there, Agent P," Monogram tugged at his ear nervously. "Can I do something for you two?"

"Perry!" the secret agent Monogram was talking to, Terry the turtle, or Agent T, leapt out of his chair and ran over to Perry hugging him tightly. "Buddy! What's shaking, bacon? I haven't seen you for two whole years!"

"I know, right?" Perry slapped him on the shell. "I assume you've met Jamie?"

"Yeah, man!" Terry smiled. "I can't believe you never told me you had kids! You gotta introduce me to your family, man. How many kids you got? Jamie swears she's not an only child."

"Um, number, erm, Lay, Jamie…" Perry mumbled, counting on his fingers as he named off his kids' names to himself. "Uh, seventeen if my math is right, and eight more on the way. Did I do my math right, Jamie?"

"Sure," Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Dude!" Terry gaped. "You got busy, didn't you?"

"He sure did," Jamie snorted.

"Hey, you got no room to talk, Jamie," Perry hugged her from behind and patted her belly jokingly. "Oh, that's what we came down here for! Major Monogram, sir, I need to discuss some maternity leave issues with you."

"Beg pardon, Agent P?" Monogram's eyes got wide.

"Not for me, sir!" Perry laughed. "I was hoping you'd notice my grand-babies here."

Jamie blushed as her dad blatantly pointed out her baby bump. He nuzzled her gently with his bill and once again cupped her belly in his hands. She looked from Perry to Monogram, nervously wondering what her boss would say about this.

"Agent J?" Monogram blinked, recognizing what Perry was trying to convey. "Well, this is awkward. See, Carl? This is why we usually hire males…"

"Please, sir?" Perry begged. "It might take a while to explain the situation, but I'll throw in that she's in danger of death just by being pregnant, sir. I know my family is just awkward like that, sir, but it's the truth."

"I suppose I can offer her a maternity leave," Monogram sighed. "Say, is she…?"

"Jamie? What's with that look, baby?" Perry grabbed her wrists.

"It's happening again…" Jamie mouthed.

It happened all in a blur. The pain she felt was indescribable. All she knew was it was pure agony, and blood began to flood out of her mouth, a river proving her fatal situation. From what she could tell, Perry had run off to get Matthew, and everyone else was in complete chaos.

"Jamie! Stay conscious!"

That was the last thing Jamie heard. Her head was swimming and her heart was pounding in her chest. Pain reverberated throughout her body, making her convulse violently. She grabbed her head and screamed.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV. **

**Question: Morbid enough?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	22. Perry Is Not Who He Seems

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**So, yeah, Hurricane Sandy. :/ Way to dampen my mood. At least I can update. -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

"Buford! Not in the pool!" Phineas exclaimed, trying to keep his friend from jumping in the pool with a basket of nachos.

"Fine, I'll leave these here," Buford grumbled. "But I'm coming back for those babies."

"Thanks," Phineas sighed in relief. "Isabella would have killed me if there was cheese in the pool."

"Does Isabella always act that uptight?" Baljeet asked. "She never used to be."

"Yeah, well, she's pregnant," Phineas argued. He slid into the pool next to his pals. "I hear it does things to a woman's mood. She's been acting really weird ever since she got pregnant. Say, maybe Perry knows."

"Don't even go there," Perry huffed, ducking underwater to avoid being questioned. It was unfair to Phineas; Perry could hold his breath for a long while.

"Jerk," Phineas threw a water toy at him, willing it to hit Perry's fedora and knock it off of his head. He missed. Naturally. Perry resurfaced.

"Missed me," Perry stuck out his tongue. "But don't get your panties in a twist, you never can hit me, your aim is worse than any girl I've ever seen with a throwing arm. Don't feel bad, buddy."

Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb all burst out laughing. Perry smiled, gloating at his own rude comment. _Oh, he thinks he's so smart, _Phineas thought. _I'll show him smart; right between his eyes. Just above the bill. _

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Phineas squinted. "You're just jealous because all you can fit in is a thong."

"Oh!" Buford covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't choose to wear Isabella's lingerie," Perry shrugged. "I would argue that it's to girly for you, but, eh, well, I just don't know. It's a good look for you, no joke. But why not cover up that embarrassing body and remove the issue?"

"I don't see you covering up," Phineas shot back.

"We already discussed that matter," Perry crossed his eyes mockingly. "Besides, Xhirx digs this."

Perry pointed his thumbs at his own body and smirked. When Phineas swung for his head, Perry ducked back underwater. Phineas had just about had it with Perry's stupid jokes. He just needed a good rebuttal.

"Yeah, well, Xhirxhti is the only living being that would care to look," Phineas smiled.

"You hear that, fellas?" Perry snickered. "He's legally blind."

"That's it!" Phineas dove for Perry, forgetting his dislike of water. If he didn't give that platypus a run for his money, Perry would think that his jokes were appropriate for whenever he felt it neccessary to poke fun.

Taking a deep breath, Perry bolted underwater and sped away from Phineas. Fortunately for Phineas, he had super speed, so he could manage to keep up with Perry underwater. However, Perry could open his eyes without having issues with reacting badly to the chlorine content of the pool water.

Just as Phineas torpedoed himself at Perry under the water, Perry strapped on a jet pack and shot out of the water. Angry, Phineas leapt out after him. Trying to evade him, Perry dove right, but instead ended up being in a headlock.

"You…take…that…back!" Phineas demanded, trying to strangle Perry.

"Phi-ne-as!" Perry spluttered. "Let…go!"

"Never!" Phineas spat. "Not until you take that back!"

As Phineas held him, pinned to the concrete, Perry's eyes began to flash red. While he sat there, confused, Perry grabbed Phineas by the shoulders and flipped him over his own shoulders with unnatural ease. Shocked, Phineas was unable to defend himself when Perry took his fist and connected it with Phineas' jaw, sending spit and blood everywhere.

"Do not mess with me, ssimpleton…" he breathed.

"Dude! What gives?" Phineas gasped.

Without giving an answer, he got up and darted off, running straight for downtown Danville. Curious, Phineas leapt up and followed him. Then it hit him- what Xhirxhti had mentioned last time Perry had done something out of character. _The Ytixil thing! _

"Hey! You! Where do you think you're going?!" Phineas sprinted after him. When he caught up with Perry, the platypus turned and shoved a small hand gun in his face.

"I ssaid not to mess with me, Phineass Flynn," he narrowed his eyes.

"What's your deal? P-put the revolver down, P-Perry," Phineas stammered. Gun versus fire wasn't exactly a fair match where Perry was concerned. Perry had the brains; Phineas had the power.

"You defied Masster," he set his teeth and shoved Phineas over, pressing the revolver into his temple.

"What's gotten into you?!" Phineas screamed. "Perry! It's Phineas! Your metaphorical brother?! I don't know what's overcome you, but you have to fight it! Snap out of this, please! I know you're in there somewhere!"

Perry squinted hard at Phineas. Realizing that harming Phineas was a bad idea, he backed off of him and pulled out two hand grenades. He pulled both of the pins, but kept holding down the button, staring hard at Phineas.

"You want to play that card, Phineass Flynn?" he smirked. "Let'ss dance."

He turned and threw both grenades underhanded into the city. They exploded as soon as the button was released, and frantic citizens panicked and ran, screaming, into buildings and began to shout for the police.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Phineas shrieked. "You can't just destroy Danville!"

"Watch me," he grinned. Pulling out a small box, he attached it to his revolver and pulled out another and did the same to it. He turned around, pulled the trigger, and began to bathe the skyscrapers in flames. Phineas' eyes widened.

"Who do you think you are?!" Phineas stood there, watching his home town go up in flames taller than most of the buildings in the city.

"I am Ssemi," he smiled. "Loyal sservant of Lady Eclipsse, my Masster."

Shocked, and mostly angered, Phineas lurched for Perry and grabbed him around the neck. He pulled him to the ground and wrestled to knock him unconscious. As Semi, Perry was increasingly stronger, and even a tad faster.

His main goal at that point was to just knock Perry out. If he could keep Perry from moving, the problem could be assessed as well as the well-being of the denizens of Danville. He couldn't destroy the Tri-state Area if he was unresponsive.

Phineas twisted Perry until he was on top of the platypus, trying to shove his head into the pavement. It was no lie that this side of Perry wasn't really him; he was even trying to choke Phineas to death.

Gripping both hands on Perry's shoulders, Phineas pulled him up and slammed his head forcefully into the pavement, and Perry instantly went limp. Blood began to seep from the cut that had just been made in his temple.

Gently, Phineas picked up Perry and ran him home for immediate attention. He hated having to do that to Perry, but what other choice did he have? Perry had turned into a complete monster, and he had no clue he could even do that.

Something was seriously wrong with Perry, and Phineas knew it. He set his best friend down on the front porch and sighed. Life was just too complicated.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Matthew's POV. **

**Question: Poor Perry. What is going through that poor platypus' head?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	23. Guilty Joy

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Just in case I lose power tomorrow. BONUS! -AJ**

* * *

Matthew

It was late that night, and Matthew was still wide awake. Jamie was curled up in his side, so close that he could feel twins moving within her tiny frame. Perhaps that was what kept him up. But that didn't explain how she could manage to sleep.

Her skin was cold; much like that of the inside of a fridge. She'd broken out with a fever earlier that evening, and now she was shivering. Matthew sighed. He didn't want her to feel like this, but no matter how hard he racked his brain, no fever-breaking spell could pop into his head.

He held her close to his body, worried that she might be in danger of another attack from her ex-boyfriend. She'd had six in the past week, and it was getting more difficult for her to recover as the twins grew. He would have asked about the father when they'd met, but he had assumed it was just rude.

Jamie twitched in her sleep, startling Matthew a bit. He placed a hand on her belly to make sure she was fine. It wasn't an unfamiliar thing for her to be attacked in her sleep. The unfortunate part of that was that she couldn't wake up.

Matthew sighed as he gently rubbed her bulging stomach. He wouldn't say it bothered him that the twins weren't his own. He wasn't even so sure that it did. Nevertheless, it was still a bit peculiar to have to explain to everyone that asked that no, he was not the father.

She calmed down a little as he stroked her belly. Something told him that was her 'soft spot.' Whenever anyone rubbed or stroked her there, she'd start to doze off, almost as if nothing else in the entire world was going on at that moment. He smiled, thinking of how much he enjoyed putting her to sleep like that. She was cute when she slept.

He sat there for a long while, just stroking her gently, wishing that he, too, could fall asleep comfortably and peacefully. The door creaked open behind him and he looked up. Perry typically made regular visits to Jamie's room in the middle of the night. Matthew wasn't usually awake when he came in, though.

"You okay, Matthew?" Perry whispered, walking in and standing at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, she just started twitching, that's all," Matthew sighed. "I wasn't asleep anyways, but it scared me when she started moving. I always think it's gonna happen again, but there's no real way to tell."

"I understand," Perry sat down next to her. He ran his hand up and down her back, as if it made him feel as if she was safer. "It kills me to see her like this."

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Matthew watched Perry carefully.

"Man, she's my little girl," Perry sighed. "I suppose you'd understand if…if you had a daughter…"

"You say that like I can't treat them like my own kids," Matthew frowned, still rubbing her belly.

"I don't know," Perry shrugged. "I would be offended if my mate was having some other guy's kids. But, that's just me."

"Well, you might feel that way," Matthew said. "But to me, she's been hurt and she needs to be cared for. She asked me to claim them, anyways."

"Yeah," Perry said awkwardly. He glanced at Matthew's hand, seeing it run up and down Jamie's stomach softly. "I see you found her 'sweet spot.' That's how I used to put her to bed when she was just a baby."

"Really?" Matthew chuckled.

"I've tried to let them embrace their animal side more than their Kyea side," Perry frowned. "It's just more…comfortable."

"What for, Mr. Flynn?" Matthew asked. "Using my powers has gotten me out of several situations that I may not have survived in. Granted, I was self-taught, but my spell book hasn't failed me yet."

"So, was it your mom or your dad that was the Kyea?" Perry shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know," Matthew looked away from Perry.

"Oh," Perry scratched the back of his head, embarrassed that he'd even asked. "Well, I'll leave you two be. Try and get some rest, okay, Matthew?"

Perry jumped off of the bed and headed for the door, dragging his tail sleepily along behind himself. He pulled open the bedroom door, glanced back at the two, sighed, and shut the door behind himself as he walked out. The door clicked shut.

"Is he gone?" Jamie whispered.

"Were you awake the whole time?" Matthew stroked her belly, trying to put her back to sleep. "Baby, you need your rest. More than you know."

"I know I do, but I can't stay asleep like this," Jamie rolled onto her back, sighing.

"Like what?" Matthew propped himself up on his elbow.

"Pregnant," Jamie laughed quietly.

"What do you feel?" Matthew asked, putting his other hand on her belly once more, rubbing her just because. "Pain?"

"Not always," Jamie sighed. "Most of it is nausea. Them moving is what keeps me from sleeping. I won't lie, though. My back is killing me from the weight. And healing…after…those incidents."

"I can only imagine," Matthew patted her stomach.

"Don't," Jamie laughed again. "Carrying these two is not something I'd ever want to do again. Unless…of course…"

"Unless what?" Matthew blinked.

"Unless you want one of your own," Jamie closed her eyes and sighed. "You do, don't you?"

"What?" Matthew sat back, a thrown off.

"You'll never admit it, but I know just based on how you act that you want kids you can call your own," Jamie smiled. "Not just because you raise them, either."

"Well, survive these next four months, and we'll talk about it when the time comes, okay?" Matthew kissed her belly.

"Four whole months," Jamie groaned.

"Hey, it's been five months already, four more isn't that bad, considering," Matthew chuckled.

"I know, but this…this belly…it's just ridiculous," Jamie put a hand to her stomach and frowned. "I'm starting to look like I swallowed a small watermelon…"

"Don't say that, pregnancy looks good on you," Matthew argued.

"That's very sweet of you," Jamie blushed. "But if you…oh, I see where this is headed. Yep, I was right, you do want kids."

"What I want, is you," Matthew kissed her. He pulled her close to him and ran his hand down her side, stopping at her belly. "Kids or no kids."

"You must really enjoy touching me there," Jamie giggled.

"It's a cool feeling…you know, them moving," Matthew smiled and looked into her eyes.

"It is," Jamie touched her bill to his and reopened her eyes. "I can't really explain how it makes me feel…it's a strange mixture of pride, fear, love, and even regret. Reminds me how I can't take back what I did…"

"Would you stop harping on that?" Matthew stroked her belly again.

"Why?" Jamie half-closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"Because, bad choice or not, you can't take it back," Matthew continued to stroke her. "And the last thing you need to do is worry yourself. I love you regardless. Don't beat yourself up about it, baby. Just move on."

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV. **

**Question: Could you even imagine? **

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	24. Something's Different

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Hey, just because I love you guys so much-BONUS #2! -AJ**

* * *

Xhirxhti

"Stop freaking out, Isabella," Xhirxhti said, trying to think. "It's just…"

"It's just what, Xhirxhti?" Isabella shouted. "I cannot believe he'd do that without telling me! What was he thinking?!"

"Isabella, he didn't tell you because, just like this, you've proven to be a bit on edge lately," Xhirxhti sighed.

"And I suppose that's because I'm eight months pregnant, now isn't it?" Isabella slumped into the couch, sighing.

Xhirxhti didn't really know how to reply to that comment. She looked at Isabella sympathetically. Phineas had gone a little far this time by going on a trip with Ferb without any permission and left her there for an undetermined amount of time. It was only fair that she had to feel bad for her.

"No, sweetie, he just was being…a jerk," Xhirxhti filled in. "And he should apologize when he gets home."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Isabella moaned.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Xhirxhti put her hands on her hips. "You know it won't help you any to keep complaining. There's always someone in a worse rut than you. Try and at least put a positive spin on it."

"Yes, of course," Isabella said. "I could be in Jamie's spot…"

"Jamie's not so bad off…" Xhirxhti lied. "Speaking of which…"

Looking over her shoulder, Xhirxhti spotted Matthew and Jamie in the hallway. He was holding her up under the arms and coaxing her to stay on her feet. Isabella was probably right about Jamie; not only were the twins killing her, but she also looked ghastly.

Bags drooped under her eyes and fatigue was painted across her smiling face. Her round stomach made her thin frame look abnormal. To add to her sickly appearance, it didn't help that she could barely stand under their weight.

"We're just walking to the living room, baby," Matthew laughed.

"Sure, that's what you said last time," Jamie kissed him on the cheek. He sat her down on the couch next to Isabella. "Hi mom, Aunt Izzy. Anything happening in here?"

"Nothing much," Xhirxhti sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, the usual," Jamie ran her hand down her belly. "I definitely regret ever wondering why this tired you so much…"

"I was told you'd gone a bit crazy," Xhirxhti smiled.

"Me? Crazy? Psh," Jamie waved a hand at her jokingly. She patted her belly lovingly. "No, mommy's not crazy, is she? No."

"Sure," Xhirxhti rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you're crazy, baby," Matthew sat down next to her and pulled her gently onto his chest. She closed her eyes happily. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby," Jamie kissed him again.

"I love you more," Matthew placed his hand on her belly.

"Well, you two enjoy that, I'm going to go fix us some appetizers," Xhirxhti pointed to the kitchen. "And hopefully, that's where I'll find my husband…coming with, Isabella?"

"Oh, you know it," Isabella rolled her eyes. "If I had a nickel for every time I found Perry in the kitchen, I'd be a millionaire. I'm surprised that he's not over his belt limit by now."

"I myself would like to believe Eclipse starved him to death," Xhirxhti whispered as they walked out of the room. "It may not show, but she's famous for attempting to drive her prisoners crazy by starvation and solitude."

"Really?" Isabella pulled open the fridge.

"Yeah," Xhirxhti frowned. "She'll go to extremes to get what she wants."

She sighed and pulled out a cutting board. Perry walked in and grabbed an apple off of the counter. As he prepared to take a bite, Xhirxhti grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her to aid in her explanation.

"Did I miss something?" Perry asked.

"Never mind that, Perry," Isabella shook her head. "How do you know all of this, anyways?"

"When I lived back in Amoyx, I was a spy for my mother," Xhirxhti sighed. "Every once and again, I'd have to break out other spies when they were kidnapped on Nepoçie's own Eclipsian prisons.

"I've heard some of the craziest stories, and some stories are worse than I'd mention in front of Perry freely; we'll talk about that later, baby, I see your mouth dropping over there. In any case, those that survived usually had mental issues."

Isabella and Xhirxhti looked at Perry simultaneously. He absentmindedly took a large bite of his apple and chewed away. Realizing that they were staring, he stopped mid-chew and stared back at them, blinking.

"What?" he said, spitting a little bit of apple out.

"Baby, don't talk with your mouth full," Xhirxhti closed his mouth with her finger. "Unlike our kids, I don't eat food you've chewed or digested."

"You don't like partially digested food?" Perry raised his eyebrows. "Too bad. I'd enjoy feeding you by mouth the most."

"If you vomit in my mouth…" Xhirxhti held his bill shut.

Perry sighed and rubbed her belly gently.

"Fine, I'll let go," she huffed, releasing her grip. "But you had better behave, mister."

"Come here," Perry hugged her tight and rubbed her back. "Tell me what's bothering you, baby. Are you okay?"

"No," Xhirxhti cried. "I'm still getting re-used to this."

"Aw, honey," Perry nuzzled her. "You're fine, your hormones are just everywhere right now. That's just the babies, sweetie. You'll be okay, I've got you."

"That's not what I meant…" Xhirxhti pulled away from him.

"What…what do you mean, then?" Perry swallowed.

"You're not the same platypus," Xhirxhti looked away from him. "I don't know what she did to you out there, or what you saw or experienced that changed you, but you're different. You're just…"

"Just what…?" Perry put a hand out to her shoulder.

"Perry," Xhirxhti pushed his hand back into his chest. "I don't think you understand my comment, do you?"

"I'd understand if you'd just tell me," Perry argued.

"I think I'll leave you two alone…" Isabella slowly backed up out of the room, unblinking. "For the…moment…"

"I did tell you!" Xhirxhti exclaimed. "Don't act like I didn't!"

"What?!" Perry stepped back.

"Tell me!" she covered her face. "Why won't you tell me what they did to you? Are you trying to hurt me?"

"I never told you because I don't remember anything after she starved me to death!" Perry shouted back.

"Then what changed?" Xhirxhti sobbed. "What happened to you? How did she affect your way of being?"

"What do you mean?" Perry said, exasperated.

"You're not the Perry Flynn I fell in love with."

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Perry's POV. **

**Question: Yikes. Burn. Wouldn't you hate to be Perry right now? **

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	25. The Heart of a Platypus

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**So, I do still have power. And no one's reviewing. :( I'm just going to assue that that means ya'll haven't been online so I can work on my PTSA Reflections extra credit. Fun fact about this chapter; it's the only chapter I wrote out on paper. -AJ**

* * *

Perry

Crickets chirped gleefully as the night drew on. October was the time if year that had a fifty-fifty shot of a hot night versus a cold one, and, luckily enough for Perry, tonight was going to be warm. He pulled himself up on the chair on the front porch and curled up into a tight ball. Feeling uncomfortable, he rolled onto his back and remained belly-up. He sighed.

Xhirxhti had never started a fight between them in the years they'd been mates. Her last words had even been hurtful ones. How could he have changed just by being held captive for two years? He just didn't know what her big problem was. And know he was stuck sleeping on the porch because he was causing 'interruptions.'

A small car drove by and its driver honked the horn. If Perry's memory served him right, that was Phineas' parents' car that had just driven by. But by then, he didn't have the heart to wave back.

Sleep taunted Perry's drowsy head, inciting him by putting weight on his eyelids and causing his limbs to fill up with fatigue. His only option at that point was to submit to the darkness and enter his own subconsciousness; the world of pain and confusion settled deep in his mind.

_A waterfall cascaded down a rocky ledge, sparkling in the radiant sunlight. The sound of a thousand stallions stampeding filled the air. Every tropical flower in sight gave off its own truly unique aroma, intoxicating his thoughts._

_ Suddenly, a figure, almost a copy of his own persona, stepped into the clearing with him and stared him down. The other platypus wore a black jean jacket and a coal black belt that was holding various weapons. His eyes burned a brilliant shade of red, and hatred was written across his expressionless face. _

_ Perry stood there, locked in place and utterly confused. _

_ "Sso," the figure said. "We meet again, Perry Flynn." _

_ "Do I know you stranger?"_

_ "I am most certain you do."_

_ "How so?"_

_ "I am Ssemi. I sshot you. Ssurely you remember being sshot, Flynn?" _

_ "Ah, so it was you who tried to kill me." _

_ "No. It wass yoursself. Masster hass given me power beyond yourss to murder you by your own handss. A fake ssuicide, if you will."_

_ "You wish me to look a fool?"_

_ "I wissh you dead." _

With an ear-splitting wail, Perry woke from his vision. He threw himself off of the chair and grabbed the sides of his head, shrieking like a banshee. Losing all voluntary control of himself, he writhed about, screaming in utter agony, unable to source his pain. Someone grabbed him firmly by the shoulder.

"Daddy!" Jamie's voice rang in his ears. "It's okay, it was just a dream…calm down…"

Perry grabbed her by the wrists and squeezed until his palms started sweating. Jamie tightened her grip to reassure him that she wasn't going to let him go. Taking a deep breath, Perry opened his eyes, but found he couldn't see. His irises flared white. Eventually, it began to fade, and Jamie's worried face came into focus.

"I-I know who tried to kill me…" Perry gasped.

"Just calm down, Daddy, and follow me," Jamie pulled him to his feet. She led him into the kitchen and made him sit at the kitchen table.

"You have to listen to me, Jamie!" Perry exclaimed. "I saw him! I saw him!"

"Daddy!" Jamie shoved a pack of ice into his chest. "Shut up."

"Excuse me?" Perry put his hands on his hips defiantly. "I am your father, you do not have the right to tell me to shut up!"

Before Jamie had a moment to explain herself, a scream echoed from down the hallway. Perry jumped out of the chair and instantaneously forgot his own issues. He knew that scream belonged to Isabella, and that it wasn't out of fear.

"Isabella!" Perry shook her in her bed, trying to get a response from her. "Isabella, tell me what's wrong!"

"The…the baby…she's…she's coming!" Isabella frantically screamed.

"Calm down," Perry told her. "Jamie, I need you to call Phineas and tell him Isabella is in labor."

"Why do I have to make the awkward call?" Jamie huffed as she waddled off to find a phone. "Why me? Why is it always Jamie?"

"It's gonna be okay, Isabella," Perry coaxed her quietly. "Just let me know if your water breaks, okay? You're gonna be okay, I promise."

He placed one small hand on her round stomach, trying to help her relax. Inside of her, he could feel her muscles contracting strongly. It had to hurt. Perry would never know the pain she felt, though, so all he could do was tell her she'd be okay.

"Perry, where's Phineas?!" she screamed. She grabbed the skin on Perry's neck and pulled him close to her face. "Where is he?!"

"I don't know!" Perry replied, trying to pry her off. "But you absolutely have to calm down! That's an order!"

"Do you even know what you're doing, Perry?!" Isabella cried.

"I delivered all of my kids!" Perry threw his arms out for emphasis. "Of course I know what I'm doing!"

"Then help me…my water just broke…"

She released Perry and he massaged his sore collarbone. He had to think fast. Naturally, he'd lied to her. It wasn't that he was deceiving Isabella, it was true that he'd delivered all of his own kids. Actually, it was more so that he'd never delivered a human baby before.

"I…I need you to just calm down," Perry restated.

"You said that already!" Isabella panicked.

"That's because I freaking meant it!" Perry shot back, more forcefully than he'd intended. "Just…just calm down, and…and when I tell you, push, okay?"

"What?! Are you mad?! Get me to a hospital!"

"Do I look like I can legally drive?!"

"How the heck am I supposed to know?! You can do loads of things platypuses shouldn't be able to do! Heck, you can deliver babies, but you can't flipping drive?! You confuse the heck out of me!"

"Will you chill and do like you're asked?! I don't have a choice, now push!"

From that point on, time was no longer existent. Perry hated to keep track of time when someone's life was in danger. It was one of his involuntary rules. His mission was to keep both Isabella and her baby alive, if nothing else.

"You're doing good…just hang in there…" Perry told her about two hours later.

"Yeah…yeah…you want to take over?!" Isabella threw back. "Do you?!"

"Chill, woman!" Perry said defensively. "Do you want honesty, or a baby?"

Isabella cast him an aggravated look but said nothing. The hour dragged on; slow and painful for both Isabella and Perry. He had hoped Phineas would have showed up and been there for Isabella, but he was sadly mistaken. Phineas wasn't even there when Perry laid a healthy baby girl on Isabella's chest.

"She's beautiful, Perry," Isabella whispered. "Thank you."

"No problem," Perry saluted her and turned to leave.

"That really proves something about you," she whispered, assuming he didn't hear.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV. **

**Question: Where the heck could Phineas be?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	26. Making Connections

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**I'm a sucker for double updates. So here ya go! -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

With another involuntary hurl, Jamie again continued to empty her stomach into the open toilet. The awful sour taste of vomit left a terrible aftertaste in her mouth and burned the inside of her dry throat. Moaning, she closed the toilet lid and slowly pulled herself to her feet.

"Hey, hey, I gotcha!" Matthew put his arms under hers and helped her up. He laughed lightly to himself. "You gotta let me help you, okay?"

"I know," Jamie said weakly.

"Don't act so embarrassed about it, baby," Matthew nuzzled her with his bill affectionately. "You should feel like a queen being led by her faithful king. Whoa, there, watch your step! Look where you're going, not at me."

"I'm sorry I can't stop looking at you," Jamie smiled.

"I'm sorry you can't either," Matthew laughed, kissed her on the cheek. He placed her on the bed and began to stroke her burgeoning stomach softly with his finger. Jamie laid back with her back against the pillows on her bed.

"Did you hear about Aunt Izzy's baby?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Matthew nodded. He rubbed Jamie's belly gently. "It seems like you have a little girl cousin."

"Yeah," Jamie sighed. She lazily closed her eyes and enjoyed being stroked. That, combined with the rhythmic kicking of her twins within her large stomach, was putting her to sleep rather quickly. For once during her pregnancy, Jamie felt comfortable and at ease.

Matthew crawled up beside her and pulled her as close to him as he could get her with her belly in the way. She curled up into his chest and grabbed his fur, burying her face into him to feel his comforting warmth. He smelled of chocolate.

"Baby, you smell like chocolate," Jamie laughed drowsily.

"I do?" Matthew chuckled.

"Mm-hmm, you do," Jamie mumbled. "Were you eating some earlier?"

"Maybe," Matthew put his hand on her belly again. "Why? You hungry? These little suckers making you hungry again?"

Jamie nodded and snuggled up against him even more. Laughing, he tried to get her to come off of him, but failed. He sat up a little and tried to explain to her that he couldn't get her any food if he couldn't leave. Reluctantly, Jamie released his arm.

Rolling onto her back after he'd left, Jamie stared at her fast-growing abdomen and sighed. _This wasn't what I asked for at all, _she thought to herself. _But I love them…don't want them, but I do…why is this so confusing?! _She put a hand to her belly and moaned.

"Mommy needs to sleep," she muttered. "Calm down, please…"

Much to Jamie's disappointment, the twins continued to kick and turn inside of her. It was enough to make her nausea come back. She sat up and leaned forward, willing the sick feeling to disappear. Pulling herself out of the bed, Jamie waddled into the kitchen to find Matthew. _See? I can walk on my own without him holding me up! _

She found him making a fruit platter on the kitchen counter. Frowning with frustration, Jamie tapped on the cabinets to let him know she was there. Startled, Matthew grabbed the platter and slid down next to her.

"Baby! Why didn't you just stay laying down?" Matthew frowned. He offered her some fruit.

"I didn't want to," Jamie shrugged, grabbing a rather large piece o_f _pineapple. "Just because I'm pregnant with killer twins doesn't mean I am incapable of doing anything else whatsoever."

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way, and you know it," Matthew defended.

"Don't be so quick to say that," Jamie shot back. "I've heard you and Dad talk."

"So, are you saying you don't care about the seriousness of this case?" Matthew lifted one eyebrow curiously. "Or is it that you feel there is no seriousness to it?"

"No, but the seriousness does not involve me moving around," Jamie sighed. "I'm still mobile, whether you think I am or not."

"No offense, baby, but you look like you're having trouble walking with that huge belly," Matthew tickled her side lightly.

"Stop that!" Jamie giggled, tensing up and moving to the side. "I am not that big!"

"Oh, please," Matthew joked. "You look like you swallowed a small watermelon. Speaking of which, I didn't know you liked watermelons that much. Or the rind, isn't the rind nasty? That's what I've heard, at least."

"No you did not!" Jamie slapped his arm playfully. "I do not look like I swallowed a watermelon!"

"Oh, but you do," Matthew bent down and kissed her belly. "A very special, uniquely-made watermelon."

"Okay," Jamie rolled her eyes. "You're funny."

"I am," Matthew stood up and took her in his arms, caressing her as gently as he could. Jamie laughed and wondered what went through his head sometimes.

"Do you feel that?" Jamie whispered.

"Yeah, I do," he placed one hand on her belly and looked her in the eyes. "I feel a gentle thumping…what does it feel like on your end?"

The question stumped her. She'd never before considered that what she felt was different than what anyone else felt. Noting his last statement, she observed that she didn't feel thumping herself.

"They feel more like…a…fish," Jamie concluded. "I guess that's what I could compare it to. It's not a thumping like you feel…it's more like…they're…swimming."

"Swimming?" Matthew looked at her, appalled by her description. "That sounds…kind of gross, actually. It doesn't feel gross to you, does it?"

"No, it doesn't feel gross to me," Jamie laughed. "But that's probably because to me…I'm feeling my kids move…and…it's kind of…kind of like a miracle."

Smiling, Matthew rubbed her belly and stared down at it, seemingly fascinated. Jamie sighed and tried her best to keep her eyes open. It felt so good when he rubbed her there. Maybe her dad was right; her belly was definitely her sweet spot.

"Does that feel good?" Matthew laughed. "You look like you're about to fall asleep on me, honey."

"Yeah, that feels so good…" Jamie droned. "Don't stop…"

"Okay, then, silly," Matthew nuzzled her again. "Can I at least put you in bed so you don't fall asleep on the kitchen floor?"

"Yeah…" Jamie nodded. "That works."

Picking her up ever so carefully, Matthew carried her back into their bedroom and laid her back down on their bed, making certain to kiss the tip of her bill before joining her side and pulling the covers up around them. He happily resumed stroking her bulging stomach.

"Is that good, baby?" he asked her quietly.

Jamie closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep, but then, a strange thought came to Jamie as she fell asleep. She'd read about a villain in the paper that day- a villain so fierce he killed even innocent babies. It was said that he was like no other creature, and always appeared wearing a fedora. They called him 'Semi X.'

_Of course! The fedora! When I ran into Dad at Jaken'na Kokoro, he looked slightly different! Dad could possibly be…no…_

"No…it's not…Dad's a…villain."

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Matthew's POV. **

**Question: So, the burning question- is Perry playing it off that he doesn't know about Semi?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	27. Perry In All His Insanity

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**So I'm bored. And I've got the entire rest of this story to upload. I'm currently writing book five. I'm nonchalantly trying to catch you guys up. Shh. -AJ**

* * *

Matthew

As much as he loved Jamie, Matthew couldn't put it out of his head that she'd lost it when she'd suggested that Perry Flynn was a Ytixil. It would be more apparent that he was two people at one time, right? He'd probably talk to himself or something obvious.

Matthew paced back and forth in the living room uneasily. If it was true that Perry Flynn was the mass-murderer, Semi X, then everyone in the house was in mortal danger and didn't even know it. But who would believe such a suggestion? Everyone seemed to love Perry; it was almost like no one could dislike him.

Who would know how to spot a Ytixil? Certainly no one he knew. He'd have to just watch Perry very closely and observe his behavior patterns. That was the only fair way to figure it out without alarming anyone that would easily believe Perry was indeed a Ytixil.

Turning on his heel, Matthew started as he found Perry no less than three inches away from him. How his father in law managed to get all the way into the living room and right up to his own bill without making a sound was still a mystery to Matthew.

"What the heck?!" Matthew jolted back and tried to look thrown off.

"I'm sorry," Perry folded his arms behind his back innocently. "Didn't mean to scare or startle you at all. Just meant to talk to you."

"Well, make noise next time, I was lost in thought," Matthew grumbled.

"I'll try," Perry shrugged. "Although, it isn't in my nature to be loud. After years of working for Monogram I've developed a keen ability to remain as quiet as possible. It comes in handy when you work as a spy."

"Thank you for that seemingly pointless monologue," Matthew furrowed his brow, irritated. "Now what did you have to talk to me about?"

"It's about Jamie's twins," Perry pursed his bill, looking unsure about the information he was passing on. After receiving no response, Perry licked the edge of his bill and continued. "You and I both know that they're a danger to Jamie."

"Yeah, and?" Matthew sighed. "That's no news to me."

"Doctor Svinski told me something," Perry swallowed. It was obviously very bad news, if Matthew could base the news off of Perry's current nervous state. "Jamie most likely will not survive labor."

"What?!" Matthew gasped. "No…no, it can't be true!"

"But it is," Perry tried to keep his voice from wavering. "He told me her only chance of survival is…"

"Is what?!" Matthew grabbed Perry by the fur and pulled him close. "Is what?!"

"Abortion…" Perry frowned. "You can suggest it to her, but I doubt she'd go for it…she's too much like me to let that happen."

Letting go of Perry, Matthew nodded and said nothing else. He had nothing else to say to Perry. There never was a comment he could give to Perry in normal circumstance, but now- now it was much worse.

Perry stood there and watched him for the longest of time; unblinking, staring sadly into his son in law's red eyes. Matthew tried his best to hide his emotions. Now was not the time to let his negative energy break loose. He had a mission, and he couldn't jeopardize it.

"Well," Perry let out his breath and nodded to Matthew. "Glad I got to pass that on to you…I'll be off, if you don't mind…"

Turning quickly on his heel to avoid more awkward filler conversation, Perry speed walked off, leaving Matthew to himself. But Matthew, determined to solve his own mystery, threw on an invisibility cloak he'd stolen from the lab he was imprisoned in and silently sprinted along behind Perry.

From what he'd observed so far, Perry seemed pretty much himself at the moment. He was giving off no obvious reasons to believe he was anyone other than his usual self. Matthew tried to jog his memory and remember the ways to spot a Ytixil. _The most obvious way to notice a Ytixil is that their two personalties tend to be opposites. Sometimes their voice pitch will change, and also, although rarely, their speech pattern will seem different. Watch for changes in body language, habits, and their awareness. _

Knowing what he had to be on the lookout for, Matthew crept along behind Perry, keeping as quiet as he could manage. He followed Perry right into his lair, curiously watching him fiddle with several gadgets he couldn't put a name to. His boss, Major Monogram, appeared on the screen above him.

"Good morning, Agent P!" Monogram smiled big. "Today is a big day! I am pleased to inform you that Carl will be riding along with you on your mission today!"

"Oh…fun," Perry said sarcastically.

"Look, I know you're not to thrilled about that idea," Monogram sighed. "But, honestly, he needs the field work. I'm thinking about hiring him, he's almost got his doctorate. Is that a bad idea, Agent P?"

"It could be…" Perry muttered to himself. In a louder voice, Perry changed his answer. "Oh, no, sir, it's a wonderful idea. Bravo on the excellent choice."

"Great!" Monogram's smile returned, and Perry put on his best fake smile. "If you don't want him to touch anything, just say so. He's your responsibility for the day, I'm counting on you, Agent P."

Without another word, Perry saluted his boss and ran off. Matthew scurried along after him, making note of Perry's unique actions. _He runs and walks with his tail held up. His eyes and personality reflect a focused air. Speaks very plainly, often in sarcasm, rude joking, and often not-so-serious conversation unless he needs to be serious. _

"So, riding along, today, are you, Carl?" Perry asked the red-headed intern with large, purple-framed aluminum glasses.

"You bet, Agent P!" Carl smiled. "I hope this means Major Monogram is considering my application. Do you think he'll hire me? Has he said anything to you?"

"My lips are sealed, Carl," Perry shook his head. "Even if I didn't know anything, it wouldn't be right to tell you, now would it?"

"Probably not, Agent P," Carl sighed. "Well, how does this hovercraft car thing work?"

Quickly, and as quietly as possible, Matthew hopped into the back of the hover car and sat as still as he could be while holding on to the car for dear life with one hand and clutching the invisibility cloak tightly in the other to keep from being seen.

"Okay, here's your gas, and here's your brake," Perry showed him. "It steers like a plane does, instead of steering like a car. And please don't touch those buttons…"

A small piece of fuzz on the inside of the invisibility cloak began to tickle at the tip of Matthew's bill. He tried hard to control his natural sneeze reflexes, but eventually he mustered a loud 'achoo' and covered his mouth in hopes that Perry would disregard the sneeze.

Turning around in his seat, Perry scanned the room for the possible source of the sneeze. Seeing Agent T, his best friend, a smirk crossed Perry's face and he called the turtle out in front of Carl, uncaring of what might be thought of him.

"Yo, Terry!" Perry waved. "Get a tissue next time, will ya?"

"Sure?" Terry cast Perry a confused smile and waved back at him. "See you back at H.Q., okay, man?"

"Yeah, man!" Perry pointed at him and winked. "I get Carl for the day, see you later!"

Perry cranked the hover car up and the engine hummed contentedly. He pressed a few buttons and the car slowly began to lift off of the floor. Matthew tightened his grip on the car so much that his knuckles went white.

Taking hold of the steering stick, Perry turned the hover car down the hallway and hit the accelerator, causing the car to lurch forward and speed along over the heads of the other agents, who were minding their own business.

Light penetrated the tunnel and they surfaced outside of the agency, flying high above houses and cars and into a flock of birds headed south. Shaking his head, Matthew diverted his attentions back to Perry. He still seemed…Perry.

"Whoo!" Perry threw a fist in the air and pulled up on the joystick, sending the craft higher up into the air and shouting due to the thrill he found in it. It was a side of Perry Matthew had never expected to see. He was, deep inside, truly carefree and an insane adrenaline junkie that took life as the ultimate thrill ride.

"Agent P, have you lost it?!" Carl grabbed onto the hover car just like Matthew was already holding on. "You could kill us both, you know, right?!"

"That's what makes the thrill!" Perry hooted. "This is living!"

"He's crazy…" Matthew breathed from under his cloak. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. How could someone this carefree be living a double side as a mass murderer? Perry was just too…Perry.

"Agent P! I'm not up for this!" Carl screamed, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Aw, come on, Carl!" Perry slammed his foot into the accelerator and shot them upwards even faster. "You only live once!"

"Did you really just say that?!" Carl spluttered.

"Oh, yes I did!" Perry grinned. "Because it's so true!"

The engine began to cough as the air thinned out. A look came across Perry's face that said he seemed a tad concerned with having gone up so far in the atmosphere. He shut the engine off and slid the shift into park.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Carl shrieked.

"Here we go!" Perry threw both hands in the air and strapped his waist to the hover car. It flipped upside-down and began to plummet back to the ground. "This is so awesome! Put your hands up, Carl! Let the wind whip through your fur like you don't care! This is what freedom tastes like! Whoo!"

Matthew tried to control his urge to scream, but eventually he matched his own with Carl's to help hide his presence on the car. Not that Perry would have noticed- he was way too busy exclaiming his amusement to the world.

"Who's super now, Cressella?!" Perry shouted at nobody. "I don't need your stupid Hej to fly! I'm super without your precious powers! This platypus doesn't need Hej to save the world! I can face Eclipse and live! Take that!"

Blinking, Matthew could feel his jaw drop. He could understand the crazy, adrenaline-driven platypus; but he couldn't understand the rebel that felt it was totally appropriate to insult Cressella openly in the sky. The leader of the P.T.B.A. deserved respect.

"Agent P! What are you doing?!" Carl gasped for air. "We're going to crash if you don't so something!"

"Let loose your inner phoenix, Carl!" Perry waved his hands about wildly.

"What did you just ask me to do?!"

"Fly!"

"Agent P, you're missing a few screws somewhere! Are you okay upstairs?!"

"Here!" Perry said, throwing a parachute at Carl. "No, wait, let's get out the hang gliders!"

"Have you lost your marbles?!" Carl shrieked.

"Yee-haw!" Perry tossed Carl a hang glider and prepped his own. Matthew panicked- that meant Perry was going to let go of the controls altogether and the car would be free falling. "When I say to go, unbuckle yourself…go!"

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV. **

**Question: Is Perry nuts? xD**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	28. Where Phineas Disappeared To

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Do ya like waffles?! I don't know...it felt good to type that, though. And here's more Phinny! -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

"I don't think you understand!" Phineas pulled against her, trying to get away. "My wife is nine months pregnant, please, I have to be there for my wife and baby!"

"They all say that, little Flynn relative," spat Quick Draw.

"But it's true!" Phineas cried, tugging even harder. "Let go of me! I'm your great-something grandson, don't you care about my well-being? Or does being immortal take away your natural feelings of care and love?"

"Semi!" Quick Draw screamed. "Would you kindly come pressure young Mister Flynn to greatness? He's being stubborn."

"Sstrap him down, Quick Draw," a slurred voice echoed in the darkness that enveloped them.

"Yes, Master Semi," Quick Draw saluted. She quickly found a chair and strapped Phineas to it, making sure he wasn't able to burn through his bonds by binding him with chains. Even so, she shackled his feet to the stone-cold floor. "Complete, sir."

"It iss indeed ssecure, and you have sshackled the boy efficiently, I pressume?"

Something about that voice, perhaps maybe the significant lisp, was all too familiar to Phineas. He'd heard that voice somewhere before; he just knew it! Perhaps it was just a figment of his imagination…Semi could be anyone in the O.M.A. Anyone.

"Yes, Master Semi, the boy is secure," Quick Draw saluted. "Do you wish me to leave you alone with him?"

"That ssoundss wonderful, Quick Draw," Semi droned. "I wissh to ssee the boy alone, and with no camerass as well. Thiss needss to be very private; no one elsse iss to know of this meeting or hear of it, undersstood?"

"Yes, Master Semi," Quick Draw answered, and was gone with a flash.

Phineas shifted in his chair, testing the strength of the chains. He barely seemed to move, which disheartened him. Now he would have to endure the company of this Semi figure. Crossing his fingers, Phineas hoped Semi was just a harmless guard or interrogator.

A tapping sound echoed in the dark room. If Phineas could take a guess, he would assume that Semi was incredibly short. _The tapping sound is undoubtedly his footsteps…he's the only thing in this room besides me, _Phineas thought.

As Phineas searched with his eyes for the source of the tapping, a snap echoed in the room again and a single, white light penetrated the darkness, nearly blinding Phineas, even though it was a considerably weak light. He'd been in the dark for an indefinite amount of time; sadly, enough that weak light burned his retinas.

"What gives?!" Phineas gritted his teeth angrily and shut his eyes tightly.

Nothing was said. Semi still had not revealed himself and was lurking in the darkness, tapping his feet along the metal floor. It was then that Phineas noticed a scraping sound- Semi was dragging something along the floor behind himself. Was he, too, chained in that room? No, he couldn't be- the scraping noise didn't sound like metal.

"Why don't you show yourself?!" Phineas shouted into the black, furrowing his brow angrily. His voice echoed back to him, reverberating despairingly and lonely in the abyss; a friendless sound, causing him to consider the reality of his situation.

"Doess it better your ssituation, Phineass?" Semi asked, sounding much like a snake in his way of speech. "Doess ssight sserve as the decider of the heart?"

"What?" Phineas was taken aback by the odd question.

"You do not need to ssee to ansswer my quesstions," Semi snickered. "What I want to assk dealss with the sstate of the heart, Phineass."

"You're confusing," Phineas opened his eyes slightly. "But nonetheless, I refuse to answer your silly questions until you reveal yourself."

"If that iss what you wissh," Semi breathed. "But Masster ssayss it iss worsse for you to ssee than it iss to not ssee."

"What does that even mean?" Phineas said curtly under his breath.

Once again, the tapping sound commenced, but as it got closer to Phineas it slowed down. It was as if Semi was intentionally teasing Phineas; taking as long as possible to reveal himself. Into the small circle of light stepped…

"Perry?!" Phineas jumped in place, startled to see what he assumed was his own beloved brother. Then, Phineas looked more closely at the platypus and found minor differences. His eyes were the color of fresh blood, he wore a jean jacket as black as space, and had a black belt resting on his waistline that held two revolvers on each hip. On his fedora was the signature O.M.A. symbol of an eclipsed sun.

"Once again, that iss not my name!" Semi threw his arms down defiantly.

"Sorry?" Phineas put up one eyebrow curiously. He knew Perry's face anywhere, and Semi looked exactly like Perry. Even more so than Darren did. It was almost as if…no, it was just an uncanny similarity.

"It iss I who will assk the quesstionss, Phineass!" Semi pointed to himself angrily. "I! Not you! Ssemi hass a job, here, and you sshall not interfere!"

"Well, geez, you don't have to get mad, I just have a little trouble understanding you," Phineas squinted. "What are you supposed to be, the snake whisperer?"

"Do not inssult the ssacred language of the High Vampri!" Semi spat in Phineas' face. "I prefer to sspeak as the High Oness do. Doess thiss bother you? Ssnakess…such low, filthy creaturess…Masster disslikess the mortalss of this world…"

"And she likes you…why?" Phineas blinked.

At this, Semi pulled one hand back and punched Phineas hard in the left side of his jaw, spraying spit and blood everywhere. Phineas winced, feeling the burning sensation of the blood riding to the surface of his skin. The warm, coppery sensation of blood filled his mouth. Feeling along the side of his mouth with his tongue and found that the inside of his cheek had been sliced open when his teeth had come in forced contact with his flesh.

"Ssemi lovess hiss Masster and obeys hiss Masster even when Masster takess away Ssemi'ss greatesst wantss and dessiress," Semi whispered in Phineas' ear. "Phineass doess not know true ssacrifice, I ssee."

"What did she take from you?" Phineas looked up curiously.

"Phineass asskss a dangerouss quesstion," Semi narrowed his eyes to mere slits. "But Ssemi will ansswer it…"

Phineas swallowed hard. The look on Semi's face told him he was very close to receiving another smart jab to his cheek, but Semi made no attempt to harm Phineas. His eyes glossed over and Phineas swore he could see tears welling up in the villain's eyes.

"Masster hass taken Ssemi'ss lover," Semi furrowed his brow angrily. "Masster ssayss there sshall be no mix of the sspeciess. Sshe iss a sstrict Masster, but Ssemi musst follow Masster if he wantss to live, Phineass. Like Ssemi ssaid before- true ssacrifice."

Appalled, Phineas stared at Semi, unsure of what to say in response to that statement. _So he has a weak spot, does he? That's deep for a villain. Way deep. _Of course! Why didn't it occur to Phineas before? This was his ticket out of here!

"Say, Semi," Phineas broke the silence. "If I promise to fight to get you back with your girl, will you let me free? I swear, the world will never know you let me go. I swear."

A surprised, then contemplative look crossed Semi's face. It was obvious that his love for his master and his love for his mate were fighting for an answer in his head. Pulling a key from out of nowhere, Semi undid Phineas' chains.

"You tell a ssoul and you will die, Phineass Flynn."

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV. **

**Question: Anyone shocked to find Phineas there?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	29. Questions In the Night

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Let's go! I'm sorry this story makes me hype... -AJ**

* * *

Xhirxhti

Perry was tossing about wildly in his sleep. It didn't help Xhirxhti one bit; not with him thrashing around, caught in his mad dreams, on top of the constant kicking she was receiving from her pregnancy. _What goes through his mind is beyond me…I can't imagine what he's seeing, _Xhirxhti thought to herself.

"Baby," she whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. She shook him lightly, trying to wake him up. His eyes opened and he stared at her, confused.

"You want the whipped cream, too?" Perry murmured, hardening his gaze.

"No…no…" Xhirxhti shook her head. "You're just over there moving like a platypus tornado in your sleep. Are you having another one of your…freaky dreams again? Or was it the curry?"

"Curry doesn't bother my stomach," Perry blinked, offended that she would suggest that. "I was just dreaming about people trying to steal my whipped cream."

"It's always food with you," Xhirxhti laughed.

"You okay?" Perry propped himself up next to her and nuzzled his bill against her large, swollen stomach. "I'd have to say for once you look super tired at seven months."

"Oh, don't even," Xhirxhti placed a hand on her belly. "I look fine."

"You're more than fine, I'd say," Perry smiled laying back down and wrapping an arm around her. "You're beautiful, gorgeous, radiant, breathtaking, amazing, a sight to see, pretty, and so many more things."

"Do you take any opportunity to compliment me, silly?" Xhirxhti cast a sideways glance at Perry, smirking.

"Of course I do," Perry kissed her. "It's my job."

"Hmm," Xhirxhti hummed contentedly, closing her eyes.

"Hey," Perry massaged her shoulder. "What's bothering you, Xhirx?"

"Nothing," Xhirxhti said quickly, making sure he got the point. "I'm just tired. You know, pregnancy is not an easy thing. It's a lot harder than it looks. Trust me; I've done this five times now."

"It seems easier for you than for some people," Perry replied quietly.

"Look, I know you're concerned about Jamie, but she's receiving the consequences for her actions," Xhirxhti filled in his verbal pause. "It's upsetting that this was how she ended up getting punished for doing that, but there's nothing we can do."

"I'm more concerned about her lack of understanding the danger of her situation," Perry corrected. "She doesn't seem to understand that those twins are killing her!"

"Most girls stuck in Muzukashii Yugo don't," Xhirxhti sighed.

"Why do you have to use that term?" Perry said flatly.

"Because, that's the correct term for her type of pregnancy," Xhirxhti shrugged. "Pardon me for wanting use the proper name for something."

"Would you prefer me to say, 'Yes, Xhirx has Hidari Henbo,' then?" Perry chuckled.

"No, because that would be incorrect," Xhirxhti pointed out. "Henbo is only when the mother is mortal and the father is immortal. We're the opposite."

"Shut up," Perry joked.

"Or what?" Xhirxhti challenged him

"This will happen," Perry kissed her passionately on the bill. "That will happen every single time you correct me. No escaping it. It must be done. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"In that case, I rather enjoy correcting you," Xhirxhti laughed.

"Oh, do you?" Perry tickled her side. "Well, then, by order of the United States Congress, Agent P must kiss Xhirxhti Flynn every time he is corrected by her, on penalty of a hug trapped in his arms."

"Perry Flynn, you are a total goofball," Xhirxhti giggled. "And it would be said 'with the penalty of being trapped in his arms.' My English is better than yours!"

"Oh! Looks like you must be kissed, madam," Perry pulled her over and kissed her cheek. "You must really enjoy being punished. I'm starting to think that it's a 'yeah' in this case."

"Yes, not yeah. Yeah is for teens with not vocabulary."

"And once again, you must be kissed," Perry kissed the tip of her bill. "Seriously, do you over-enjoy this?"

"Well I don't under-enjoy it," Xhirxhti smirked.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Perry scooped her up in his arms and began to plant kisses all over her face, occasionally playfully nipping at her soft skin to tickle her. Xhirxhti laughed and tensed up, trying to fight back, but to no avail.

It wasn't an unusual thing, for him to bite. On more than one occasion (when Perry was in a typically flirtatious mood) he'd bitten her so hard he'd actually drawn blood. She told herself it was something she'd need to get used to, as he was, after all, an animal, and he'd not understand what was so seemingly inappropriate to her and humans. It was just one of the ways he showed that he was attracted to her.

Perry gently bit her cheek and chattered softly. _Of course, he's in one of his moods. Why can't he seem to notice when I'm not? _She gently pulled away from him, remembering that if she jerked away her skin would break.

"Baby, I'm not in the mood," Xhirxhti told him, touching her bill to his.

"Okay," Perry said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "I understand. You need your rest. You need some sleep."

"Thanks, baby," Xhirxhti curled up into his chest as best she could to show him she still cared for his touch, even if she didn't long for intimacy at the moment. She felt his hand rest on the side of her stomach, gently stroking her fur. That was another thing Perry seemed to enjoy- stroking her.

"No problem, Xhirx," Perry smiled, wrapping his tail around her protectively. "Anything for my favorite person in the whole world."

Smiling, Xhirxhti enjoyed being held in his arms and relaxed herself. He fell asleep quite fast. His chest rose and fell with his steady breathing; his warm breath was hitting her forehead and smelled vaguely of pineapple.

Laughing in her head, Xhirxhti made a mental note to remind Perry to brush his teeth before he went to bed tomorrow night. He had a bad habit of forgetting to do certain things that involved hygiene. Perhaps it was his platypus nature to abstain from cleanliness.

The night drew on, and Xhirxhti could feel her eyelids becoming heavier by the second, but sleep was taunting her. Her head screamed for lack of sleep. But what could she do? Sleep just wouldn't come to her.

She turned over so that she was on her back. It eased some of the pain in her lower back, but her stomach filled up with acid and she felt nauseous. Personally, she hated lying to Perry and telling him pregnancy came easy to her.

Shifting slightly, Xhirxhti broke out of Perry's 'sleep-grip.' She needed some space at the moment. It was definitely one of those moments when she needed him to not touch her at all. She couldn't really describe it. Or why it happened.

But then, she saw it. She actually saw it. Perry leapt out of bed, confused, without any sound or warning, and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Xhirxhti's mouth fell open, and she was unable to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

Was he sleep-walking? Or was he just freaking out over another dream? Either way, Xhirxhti now knew that something was definitely up with Perry.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Perry's POV. **

**Question: It's probably killing you that they're very slow to catch on xD and that's not a question...oops.**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	30. What's Real and What's Reality

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**THIRTY! That's 'trente' in French! :D Now who knows Spanish...? And OMW! My favorite quote is in this chapter! Yes...I put a lot of thought into one measly quote. He, he. -AJ**

* * *

Perry

Perry woke up in the bathroom, confused as he always was when he woke up somewhere he didn't recall going. He had to get to the bottom of this odd sleepwalking issue he was having. It was unnatural for him. He'd never walked in his sleep before.

He locked the bathroom door and began to pace back and forth. Perhaps if he fell asleep again he'd know how much he was able to do in his sleep with the door being bolted shut, but there was no guarantee that someone wouldn't find him and take him out of there.

Or maybe he wasn't even falling asleep. Maybe there was something happening that he couldn't pinpoint or put a name to. He'd have to ask Xhirxhti later. Right now she was asleep. He turned and faced the mirror, and what he saw made him jump.

It was that awkward moment when you realize it's only your reflection, and that your reflection is downright creepy. His eyes glared back at him a brilliant shade of red. In his reflection, he was wearing a black jean jacket and a black belt to match. The worst part was the O.M.A. symbol placed on his fedora. _How uncouth…_

"What kind of joke is this?" Perry said to his reflection, only his mouth didn't move.

"I ssee we meet again, Perry Flynn," the reflection said in return, ignoring his rhetorical question.

"No…you can't talk to me…you were a dream!" Perry backed up away from the mirror. "How is this possible?"

"It iss odd that I find you in a mirror, Perry Flynn," his reflection shrugged. "Perhapss we have a connection no one elsse hass."

Unconvinced, Perry looked around the edge of the mirror to see if his reflection would stop talking. To his disappointment, it sighed and asked him what he was doing. Turning back to the mirror, Perry pinched himself over and over again to see if he'd wake up.

"What makess you think that thiss iss a dream, Perry Flynn?" the reflection asked. "I am curiouss to know why you inssisst that I am a figment of your imagination."

"Because," Perry gritted his teeth uncomfortable with talking to his own reflection. "You are something I dreamt about once. You are made up. You don't exist outside of my own head. Don't make me think otherwise."

"I wass not trying to," his reflection shrugged. "Do you know my name?"

"I just said you are a figment of my imagination, yet you…wait…" Perry squinted. Remembering that in his dream, the figure had said he could manipulate the mind, Perry went with it. "Okay, I accept that you're real. What's your name, Semi, right?"

"Yess, I am Ssemi X, the greatesst mass murderer in the universse," Semi smiled evilly. "Doess that sscare you, Flynn?"

"No, but why boast on such a gruesome thing?" Perry frowned.

"Becausse," Semi grinned. "It iss my mission to kill or desstroy you."

"Is that so?" Perry smirked. "It does seem that I'm not dead yet. Why don't you try and kill me now? What's stopping you, evil boy?"

"It sseemss that we are at a disstance, doessn't it?" Semi squinted. "It iss not like I can usse the Retropelet to get to you from here, as I do not know where you sstay."

"Well, I guess I got lucky, then, didn't I," Perry smiled indignantly. "It would seem a bit of a cheat to let you kill me from afar, now wouldn't it? We should do this face to face, like real men should."

"Yess," Semi's eyes seemed to flicker with excitement. "That ssoundss invigorating, Perry Flynn. At leasst you undersstand the thrill of thiss game."

"You consider this a game?" Perry lifted one brow curiously.

"Of coursse it iss a game!" Semi defended. "It iss the game of life, as it hass alwayss been. Life verssuss death. It iss a thriller like no other I've sseen."

"So you enjoy the torture and murder of others and consider it a game sport?" Perry furrowed his brow.

"Correct, Perry Flynn," Semi bent his head slightly.

"That's sad," Perry shook his head. "It's sad to think that you consider murder a sport that you can leisurely enjoy."

"Leissure?" Semi cackled jovially. "Oh, you are sso ssimple-minded. It iss not a ssport of easse, no. It iss a ssport of wit and sstrength. One musst not conssider thiss a very game of the mind, rather than the body."

"You are sick!" Perry stepped back in disgust. "A sick creature!"

"It iss all persspective, Perry Flynn," Semi spread out his arms to emphasize his point. "I ssee differently than you do, but iss one right and the other wrong? Assk yoursself that."

"I…" Perry started, but he couldn't think of a good argument for that one. Semi had a good point; even though they were of opposing views on this subject, there was no literal right or wrong in a political sense.

"Ssee? You have no rebuttal," Semi gloated. "It iss not a battle over right and wrong, Perry Flynn, but rather a war over two differing pointss of view."

"If that's how you wish to put it," Perry spat. He didn't like the sound of Semi. "I still rest on the belief that murder is wrong. Nothing you can say will change that with me. I'm not willing to change my thoughts on that."

"Sso, that iss how you wissh to play thiss," Semi nodded his head thoughtfully. "It will be as you wissh it to be, Perry Flynn. Jusst remind yoursself that I am going to be your worsst enemy until the day you die."

"Unless you die first," Perry grinned, quite happy with his witty return.

Frowning, Semi considered this for a moment, then said nothing. There was a silence between them. It seemed like an eternity that they stared into one another's eyes, with a certain animosity that was indescribable by either of them.

Perry, after a while, began to back away from the mirror, making sure to never break eye contact with Semi. He flicked the light off in the bathroom, unlocked the door, and slipped out silently, glad to be out of the presence of the villain.

He tiptoed along the wall in the hallway, unsure of whether Semi was indeed real, or a figment of his imagination after all. It wasn't like Semi could follow him if he was real anyways. He was only able to see him through the mirror. Right?

Someone turned a light on in front of him and blinded him. Perry turned his head and looked at his own shadow. It looked pretty normal, but then where his eyes were, it began to glow red, and he could see white teeth grinning down at him. The words, 'I am Ssemi,' were written out on the wall in white beside the shadow. Perry screamed and ran for his bedroom, not caring to check out what the light was.

Pulling the covers up to the tip of his bill, Perry shivered in his skins. _There was no way that was real…there was no way that could have been real, _he told himself. _It was only a dream, self, and you know it. You have these dreams all of the time! You should be used to this. You'll wake up any minute now. _

But he didn't wake up- he was already wide awake. He lay there telling himself it wasn't real for the longest of time, but soon he decided that he'd just have to accept what he saw as something that was real.

It still didn't make any sense to him. _How could that have been real? My shadow is not a living being! It can't breath, talk, see, or feel, much less write words on the wall! Your mind was playing dirty, nasty tricks on you, Perry! Go to sleep!_

Try as he might, sleep would not come to him. He looked over at Xhirxhti and it all made sense, somehow. There's a fine line between what's real…and what's reality.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV. **

**Question: I loved this chapter, it was fun to write the first contact of Perry and Semi. Knowing that they can converse, does this change your theory of who/what Semi is?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	31. Jamie's Thoughts

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**"There's a fine line between what's real...and what's reality." Short chapter. -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

"Almost…there!"

Jamie stretched her arm a little further. She was hanging, belly facing the floor, on the edge of the couch and reaching for her cup, which she'd left just out of reach. It was a very strange sight to see; her belly was down below her, and for once she seemed to care less about comfort and more about her food.

"Jamie, what are you doing in there?" Matthew called from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Jamie shot back, the strain obvious in her voice. She stretched a little further and fell down between the couch and the coffee table with a small shriek of surprise. "I'm okay! Really, guys!"

"Yeah, we can hear that," Perry laughed, coming around the corner. "What are you doing, nutcase?"

"I was trying to get my drink," Jamie sighed. She tried to pull herself up and managed to get herself stuck between the couch and the coffee table. "Really?!"

"Someone's belly doesn't fit there," Perry smiled.

"Good grief, Jamie!" Matthew chuckled when he walked in. He came around the table and helped get Jamie off of the floor and placed her on the couch. "How on Earth did you do that?"

"Don't ask," Jamie huffed, laying back out on the couch. She rested her hands on top of her bulging stomach and sighed. By now, her belly was rounder than a beach ball and larger than a watermelon, and she still had two months left before she was full term.

She was still distracted about her dad's reaction to her using a flashlight last night. He'd seemed frightened of either her beam of light or something he had hallucinated behind himself or her, but it was still out of character. He was usually fearless.

One thing was for certain- he wasn't about to let her know what he'd seen (or thought he'd seen) or even bring up last night in any way possible. He'd avoid the topic of last night even if it had nothing to do with him at all.

Matthew sat down next to her and began to instantly rub her burgeoning belly. After figuring out that she really enjoyed being rubbed there, Matthew hadn't stopped unless he absolutely had to, and even then it was only in an emergency situation that he would stop for a certain amount of time.

Jamie smiled and relaxed- this was living; being surrounded by those she loved while being touched by the love of her life in her favorite spot and knowing that very soon she was going to be a proud mother of twins. It just couldn't get any better than this at the moment- every single thing was perfect for the time being.

"Mr. Flynn, what are you doing?" Matthew said, looking at Perry with a puzzled look. Her dad had pulled out two mats the plugged into the video game console and had began to play a dance-themed video game in which you hopped on the four arrows in the order they scrolled onto the screen.

"Playing 'Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: The Video Game,' and I'm trying to beat my high score," Perry answered.

"Not without me you're not!" Phineas ran in and began to hastily set up the other mat so that he could play as well. "You're not even playing it right! There's no break dancing or hip hop in this game it's four arrows on a mat in a cross that you hop on!"

"Yeah, and?" Perry smirked, looking at his high score. "Jump in this round, will ya?"

"Sure thing!" Phineas hopped on the mat and started hopping around, who was, in comparison to Perry, not as impressive at all, but it was still rather effective.

"You two are nuts," Jamie laughed, putting both of her arms behind her head and leaning back to make herself more comfortable. The only thing that could make this day any better was for her to get some sleep. So she did precisely just that.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Matthew's POV. **

**Question: Awkwardio filler chapter. But who wants to dance with Perry and Phinny?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	32. Agent M: The Platypus

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**And here it is, folks! I am totally losing it! -AJ**

* * *

Matthew

"So what you're saying is that Semi and Mr. Flynn look exactly alike?" Matthew frowned, not entirely convinced with Phineas' story.

"It's true! I know Perry's face when I see it! I can tell him and Darren apart from a whole mile away!" Phineas exclaimed. "There was literally no difference whatsoever in their physical appearance save for Semi's eyes being red, and Perry's being brown."

"But why does that matter?" Matthew shrugged. "He could easily be a clone."

"You think Perry would donate for that?" Phineas eyed Matthew annoyingly. "He'd never be that stupid."

"I guess you have a point there," Matthew sighed. "But honestly, if not a clone, then what? Semi is more unlike Perry than any other villain out there. There couldn't be two people more different."

"Xhirxhti suggested the idea of a Ytixil to me and Isabella," Phineas pointed out.

"You've got to be joking, Phineas," Matthew moaned.

"No, I'm serious!" Phineas angrily shot back. "What if he's both Semi and Perry at the same time, but doesn't know it? Unless we know for a fact that the two are separate, we must assume they're the same! Have you ever seen them both in the same place?"

"Well, it's just….you know Jamie said the same thing," Matthew looked painfully at Phineas. "And true, we've never seen them in the same place at the same time. But honestly, that could just be a crazy coincidence."

Phineas stared blankly at Matthew for a long while, trying to think of a nice way to respond to him. Matthew didn't want to assume Mr. Flynn was a mass murderer- it just didn't seem in his nature to harm people…intentionally at least. The way he'd embraced adrenaline in the hover car the other day had proven his innocence. Perry Flynn was a carefree guy who didn't want the death of others. An all-around good guy.

"Fine," Phineas waved a finger at Matthew shakily. "You keep thinking that. But I'm going to prove it, and you'll regret not believing me! Perry is Semi. You can't avoid this one."

Shaking his head, Matthew watched Phineas walk off defiantly, angry that he hadn't convinced Matthew of his point. Matthew turned and walked off as well and ended up running into Perry himself. Perry grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him along without stating a reason.

"What is your deal?!" Matthew yelped.

"My boss wants to have a word with you," Perry huffed. "I think you're in big trouble, mister. He said something about 'breaking and entering,' then told me to go and get you. I was kind of confused, then again I was more focused on my corn dogs."

"What?" Matthew asked, still confused.

"Corn dogs; they're basically hot dogs that have been dipped in batter and placed on a stick," Perry explained excitedly. "You really must try them."

"No! Not the corn dogs!" Matthew exclaimed. "I meant what you said about breaking and entering! What is with you?"

"You goes with are when conjugating the verb 'to be,' Matthew," Perry looked back at him sadly. "I thought you knew that?"

"Do you ever make sense?" Matthew sighed.

"Now that you think about it…no," Perry shook his head. "But that's okay- I don't have to make sense to sing like a canary in an opera show and come out on top of the pink poodle who stopped to buy a cup of whipped cream for the both of us."

"I beg your pardon?" Matthew blinked.

"Here! Stand still," Perry let go with one hand and began to type numbers into a hidden spot on the wall. A door slid up into the wall and revealed an elevator shaft. "Now, Monogram awaits us. Get in here, you."

Perry shoved Matthew into the elevator briskly and hopped inside as well. He pressed the down arrow and the elevator shot downwards at an alarming speed. Matthew grabbed for a railing that may have been in the area, but finding none, he slumped on the floor and frowned. _So much for that, _he sighed to himself.

The ride took less than a second, and, much to Matthew's chagrin, it spat both him and Perry onto a hard, cold floor. Perry, of course, had landed on his feet. Matthew, on the other hand, was on his face and quite fed up with Perry's attempt to take him to his boss. At this point, he would have much rather taken the stairs.

"Okay, enough games, Matthew," Perry said, lifting him off of the floor with an air of seriousness. "We're going to find Major Monogram."

"I'm right here, Agent P," Monogram walked into the doorway with a smug look on his face. "Perhaps you should get your eyes checked again. Your prescription may have changed again, and we both know you're as blind as a bat."

"Ha, ha, very funny, sir," Perry huffed. "Here, I brought you Matthew."

"Ah, yes, Matthew…do you have a surname?" Monogram looked down at him curiously.

"Er…no," Matthew shrugged. "I just say it's 'Platypus' when people ask for my surname. It just…just makes sense, I guess."

"Very well, then," Monogram straightened up. "I have had Agent P bring you down here to discuss an incident of you not only breaking into the O.W.C.A., but also following around a field agent all day unauthorized."

"Who did he follow?" Perry raised his eyebrows, amazed. "Was it Terry?! By jove, I thought Terry was smarter than that…"

"He actually followed you, Agent P," Monogram chuckled.

"Meap…" Perry moaned. He fell backwards very slowly and rested on the floor, keeping his eyes wide open in sheer embarrassment.

"Anyways," Monogram shook his head sadly. "My assistant, Carl, reported seeing you after 'being unlawfully told to leap to his death' - I'll have a talk with you, later, Agent P- and remembering that you seemed to disappear out of thin air just after he'd seen you."

"Oh…" Matthew scratched the back of his head. "You know…I can explain…"

"Oh, no need to explain, son," Monogram laughed. "We were just very impressed with your stealth and would like to offer you a position at the O.W.C.A., if that's alright with you. We could use a youngster like you in the agency."

"Really? You want me to be an agent?" Matthew smiled wide.

"Of course we do, son!" Monogram folded his arms. "Why, you're the second stealthiest animal I've ever seen!"

"Oh, really? Who's the first?"

"Agent P, of course," Monogram pointed to Perry, who was still quite phased that he'd been followed by Matthew for an indefinite amount of time and hadn't noticed in the least. "I can't expect you to outdo Agent P, but I'm sure you'll give him a run for his money."

"Bring it, punk," Perry sat up and situated his hat on his head so that it was perfectly straight. Matthew cast him an odd glance and then rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing, old man," Matthew stuck his tongue out at Perry indignantly.

"I am not old!" Perry crossed his arms. "I am just older than you."

"Oh yeah?" Matthew smirked. "Tell that to the calendar. Your wife wrote on there that your thirteenth birthday is coming up soon. Now you tell me that's not old for a regular platypus like you?"

"Now don't you go bringing that up!" Perry hopped up and pointed one accusatory finger.

"Oh, by the way, Agent P, can you say why Carl reported you, again?"

"Um…glorf…" Perry told Monogram, grinning sheepishly.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV. **

**Question: Matthew is an agent! Responses?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	33. Possible Proof

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Page 71 of an 87 page Word document, that's where this chapter ended. Waffleman shall never catch me mwahaha! -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

Phineas was glad to be back home. It had taken him about three days to get Isabella to understand that he'd missed their daughter's birth because he was being held captive by mass murderer Semi and his ancestor from the eighteen-hundreds, but other than that it was all good.

Now he was relaxing in the living room with Isabella and their week-old daughter, Danielle Claire Flynn. Well, he was holding Danielle and Isabella was knocked out on the couch; in his mind it was relaxation. Of course, it would be hard to relax when Perry came in from after work, seeing as Perry was almost never in a calm state. He definitely had to savor that sweet moment of peace and quiet.

Danielle reached one of her tiny hands up to Phineas' nose and giggled. She had his own bright blue eyes, but her mother's face and black hair. So far, her powers had been undetermined, if she had any, that was. Isabella hadn't had any obvious signs of Fetal Doshutsu, the passing of the Hej gene from a mother to her unborn baby.

"What are you doing?" Phineas laughed, tickling her with one finger. She giggled even more. Smiling, Phineas continued to tickle her.

"Enjoying that, much?"

Turning his head around fast, Phineas found Perry staring at him with a large grin on his face. _Ah, there you are, nuisance, _Phineas thought. He nodded, trying his best to hide what he was thinking. Perry had a knack for reading people very well.

"Yes, yes I am," Phineas continued to nod his head. "And I'm assuming you want to hold your first niece."

"Of course I do!" Perry laughed. "You know I love babies and small children."

"Yeah, I know you all too well," Phineas chuckled. He gently handed Danielle to Perry and restrained from saying what was on his mind about safety and his little girl. Perry was trustable; he had several kids of his own, after all.

"Hi there," Perry smiled at her. "Remember me? It's Uncle Perry."

"How on earth could she remember you?" Phineas asked, smirking. "This is, like, the first time you've ever held her."

"So you think I drove Isabella to a hospital?" Perry shook his head. "I was the first person she'd ever seen."

"I have no way to respond to that," Phineas blinked.

"Why?" Perry looked up at him, his eyes unblinking.

"Do I need to go there?" Phineas raised his eyebrows. "Because you very well know what I'm thinking. And I'm having some very mixed feelings about you right now, Perry."

"Whoa! Whoa, dude!" Perry backed up. "Never say that again! Ever!"

"I did not mean it like that, and you know it!" Phineas furrowed his brow. "I meant about our relationship-"

"Again, whoa!" Perry coughed. He handed Danielle back to Phineas and quickly backed off. "You are totally scaring me, dude!"

"If you keep implying that I'm implying-"

"Ah! You're implying things?! My whole life is flashing before my eyes! Someone call an ambulance! My heart just gave out! My own brother wants to-"

"Perry! Shut up!"

"I'm just kidding, bro," Perry winked, instantly shaking off his near-death drama scene. "You know I'd never accuse you of feeling that way towards me."

"You just did," Phineas narrowed his eyes.

"Well, that was a joke," Perry threw out his arms dramatically. "If you can't take 'em, you can't make 'em."

"Ah! Stop hinting at things!" Phineas slapped his hand to his face. "That's so gross, man!"

"Fine," Perry rolled his eyes. "I shall be 'le appropriate' for you."

"Thank you," Phineas sighed.

"Keep your pants on, sheesh," Perry sat down on the couch and glanced suspiciously at Isabella. "Unless she wants them off…"

"Didn't I just ask you to-"

"I thought you meant about me and you-"

"I meant period!"

"Ha, you just said-"

"Would you stop being so immature?!"

"But you said it, not me…"

"I don't care who said it! That's just-"

"Totally hilarious."

"It was not! It was wrong on so many levels!"

"I…I see how it is…" Perry fake sniffled. "You…you just don't love me anymore, bro. I get it…I'll leave…forever…"

"Oh, stop it!" Phineas let out his breath slowly. "You're giving me a headache. How about you go fix something to eat. Don't you stress eat or something like that?"

"Hmm," Perry tapped a finger to his mouth in thought. "Well, Matthew did introduce me to this amazing snack called the 'Twinkie.' It's so sugary and cake-like. It's like a dream come true. I've never seen such heaven on earth before."

"Oh no…" Phineas gasped. "He did not…"

"After all, every once and a while it should be necessary to stop for Twinkies," Perry put one finger up matter-of-factly. "And when you take a bite, they take you to a whole other dimension of flavor and sense. Call me crazy, but I know one thing's for sure- I'm not the crazy one here and this platypus will get his Twinkies always!"

"Why…why?!" Phineas put his hand on his face and shook his head again.

"Why what?" Perry looked at Phineas, with a worried expression on his face. "Is your heart failing? Do I need to administer the kiss of life?"

"What?! No!" Phineas waved a hand at Perry dismissively. "Why would you even suggest that?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Perhaps it was the father-like instinct I possess."

"No, the kiss of life crap," Phineas corrected. "Don't ever say that again."

"Wow," Perry remarked. "Déjà vu-ish."

Phineas rolled his eyes and pulled himself up onto the couch next to Isabella. Whatever Perry's deal was today, it certainly had given him way too many inappropriate jokes for Phineas' own liking. Not that Perry was typically one to refrain from a crude joke, but it was getting kind of ridiculous today.

To his relief, Xhirxhti walked in and waved at Perry. He waved back and smiled at her, then asked her to come over to him. She told him that Doofenshmirtz was at the door wanting to ask him a favor. Perry rolled his eyes and slid off of the couch to go greet his frenemy.

"I'll be back," Perry sighed. "Hold that spot for me, will ya?"

"Sure," Phineas closed his eyes and leaned his head back, unsure if he could take anymore conversation with Perry, much more unsure if he could endure a conversation with Doofenshmirtz.

As Perry left, Phineas looked over to where his brother had been sitting and noticed he'd dropped a gun. Setting Danielle down in Isabella's arms, he leaned over and grabbed it. It was surprisingly light, and it didn't appear to be loaded. Turning it over in his hands, Phineas found words engraved on one side of the holster. He read them aloud to himself and gasped.

"I am Semi…"

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV. **

**Question: Doof is at the door?! And Semi's gun on Perry's person?! MINDFLIP!**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	34. Nemeses and Family Trees

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Yay, I'm so happy! Doofy time! Wait...what? -AJ**

* * *

Xhirxhti

Xhirxhti paced back and forth in her bedroom, curious as to what Perry and Doof were up to. It wasn't normal for Doof to come looking for Perry. To be sure one measly life-saving moment didn't turn them into best friends? Certainly not…

To brush her thoughts away, Darren, Perry's older brother, came running in with two platypuses Xhirxhti didn't recognize. By the looks of them, though, she could tell the three were related. Darren grinned at her and placed on his translator. He turned and placed one on the other two as well.

"Good to see ya, mate!" the garbled voice Darren's translator emitted had a thick Australian accent. "Say, 'ow's my brother? Where is he?"

"He's answering the door, Darren," Xhirxhti sighed. She pointed at Darren's friends. "Who are these…?"

"Oh, I'd like you to meet my Mum and my Dad," Darren smiled wide.

"Ah," Xhirxhti answered, a sheepish smile crossing her face.

"Mum, Dad, this is Xhirxhti," Darren waved an arm at her. "She's Erik's soul-mate."

"Oh, stop your jibber, Darren, she looks to be clueless," his mom chided. "I'm sure she doesn't want you away with the pixies talking about her being your brother's life mate. You know us platypuses don't mate for life."

"But 'e did, Mum!" Darren laughed, the translator not picking it up as common talk. "This is his life mate. I swear upon my tail, it's not a blimey joke!"

"I think he's seen a bunyip, if I don't say so myself…" his dad muttered.

"Who's Erik?" Xhirxhti threw in. She grinned rather strangely, as to indicate she wasn't exactly following the conversation. "I don't believe I know an Erik."

"See, Darren, she's not with you either," his dad muffled a sarcastic laugh.

"No, no, you see, Erik doesn't remember his name is Erik!" Darren hurried to throw in. "He goes by a different name now!"

"Oh does he?" his mom chirped. "And what's that now?"

"Perry, he calls himself Perry," Darren nodded. "As do most other people. There are a few that call him 'Agent P' and a few that call him 'Stupid Platypus' but for the most part he's just Perry."

"Oh what a peculiar name," his mom put a finger to her bill. "It's a Brit name, now isn't it? Or is a Yank name? Not exactly an Aussie name…a few have it…but still…"

"Perry's real name is Erik?" Xhirxhti blinked. "Wow…"

"So you're saying it's true?" his dad gave her a questioning look. "Erik is still alive? The poachers didn't kill him, after all?"

"No! That's what I've been telling you the whole time!" Darren exclaimed. "He's not dead, he's alive and quite successful…in a domestic sense, that is. He's got a job, a family, a very interesting and wild personality; you know, normal stuff."

"Domestic?"

It wasn't hard to notice the inflection she'd placed in that word. Darren's mom seemed to loathe the word, and Xhirxhti had gathered all of this just from the way she'd said it. She had a bad feeling this wouldn't end well.

"Yes, that's what I said, Mum," Darren concluded, sounding worried.

"Two sons disappear and one goes domestic…" muttered his dad.

"Beg pardon, Darren, but what's all this?" Perry asked, walking in with Doofenshmirtz trailing behind him.

"I…I don't believe it…" his mom gasped. "Erik and Devin in the same room…"

"What?" Perry blinked, confused.

"That human is our brother?!" Darren gasped, then fainted abruptly.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Perry's POV. **

**Question: C'mon, let it out. You DID NOT see that one coming, did you? ;)**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	35. Unexpected Brothers

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Here, let's clear up that last chapter for you. I couldn't bear to scar you guys like that then leave you hanging, sooo...it gets weirder. -AJ**

* * *

Perry

"You have got to be joking," Perry raised his eyebrows. "There is no way in this universe that I am related to _him_."

He pointed a finger at Doofenshmirtz. The moment had been sprung upon him like a trap his nemesis had lain out of sight. First, his parents he'd never met. Then the outburst from his mom that she knew for a fact that Doof was his older brother.

"I'm not stupid, Erik…er…Perry," his mom huffed. "I can smell out my own children when they're around me. It's called parental knowledge. Perhaps you would understand if you had children."

"I do have children," Perry put his hands on his hips indignantly. "Where are the kids, Xhirx?"

"Other than these," Xhirx put a hand on her bulging stomach, "I have no clue."

"Great," Perry sighed. "Now I can get labeled 'the irresponsible parent' on Phineas' list of 'Perry-do-wrong's,' if you understand my hint. But still, Doof is obviously a human being. I don't see how that could happen."

"But I'd know your smells anywhere!" his mom threw her arms out pointedly. "I hatched you both, I'd remember!"

"Fine then," Perry huffed, pulling a DNA testing kit out of his hat. "We'll verify this with hard evidence."

"Oh, man, I don't like where this is going…" Doof started to rub his hands together nervously.

"Get a grip and hand me one of your hairs," Perry said angrily. Doof did as he was told and handed Perry one strand of his brown hair. Perry pulled out one of his own furs and then put the two into two slots of the tester. He put a hand out to his mom and she got the picture.

"Are you sure this odd human-made thing will work?" his mom shuddered.

"Yes, I've used it before," Perry gave her a curious look. "Are you not too fond of humans or something?"

"Not humans themselves," she shook her head. "Domestication."

"Oh," Perry frowned. He knew that this tiny bit of information was going to cause some issues between him and his parents. Shaking off the thought, Perry ran the tester. _It's not such a big deal, anyways, _he thought.

"Nothing against your ways, dear," she said quickly, realizing what she'd just said. "It's just very, very strange to us. We Afflecks have been known to avoid domestication for several hundred years."

"Ah," Perry tried to appear as if that had made him feel better. He looked down at the tester to find it blinking. Reading the results to himself, he nearly choked.

"Are you okay, baby?" Xhirxhti put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little.

"I…" Perry looked up at Doof and swallowed. "Well…this is awkward…"

"What is?" Doof threw his hands down, not expecting the awkward glare from his nemesis.

"It's okay for brothers to fight, right?" Perry looked at his mom and pointed a thumb at Doofenshmirtz, clearly embarrassed.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Doof slumped down onto the bench behind him that sat opposite to Perry's bed. "Of course it would explain why neither of my parents showed up at my birth…"

"This is too much to process…" Perry placed a hand on his forehead. "He's like…sixty years old…"

"The logical explanation would be a 'Unmei no Unmei o Henko' or, in English, a 'Destiny Change of Fate.' It's when a mortal comes by a Kyea and they cast a nervous spell on them that changes not only who they are, but when they were born, where they live…et cetera, et cetera. It's highly likely that Doof here was affected by this."

"Is there any way to undo that?" Perry's mom frowned.

"Yes, would you excuse me for a moment?" Xhirxhti wheedled her way out of the crowd and made off for her special stash of spell books that she hid in the living room.

"So…" Perry rocked on the balls of his feet to the heels for lack of anything better to do. "What's you guys' names?"

"I am Darren Affleck, senior," his dad stood up straighter. "And this is Katy Affleck, your mother. We've been mates for thirteen years, now."

"Ah," Perry gave a slight nod of the head to him.

"I'm back," Xhirxhti came up behind him and kissed him gently on the cheek. His parents looked at them as though that was a perfectly peculiar thing to do to someone. She held up a large book for him to see. "The spell's in here."

"I figured that much, baby," Perry half-laughed. He rubbed her stomach and looked at her playfully. "Are the hormones getting to your common sense, girl?"

"Oh, don't even," Xhirxhti laughed. "Here it is."

Perry watched her read the instructions closely, then perform the spell without saying a word. She'd told him one time that it took great skill to do a spell without speaking the words. It was a trait he could admire her for.

Still, he couldn't help but avert his gaze from her when he'd realized what she'd done. Doof was standing in front of him with the same exact height, the same exact bill, the same exact tail, and the same exact fur as his own self. It wasn't that this weirded him out, (on the contrary, he'd seen this before due to an inator Doof had once built) but it was more so that he was looking at his own brother and not just a nemesis-gone-platypus.

"What on Earth did you do that for?!" Doof threw his arms out, exasperated.

"Because I wanted to see if I was right," Xhirxhti folded her arms in a smart-aleck sort of way. "And what do you know? I was!"

"I still don't get this tail thing…" Doof turned his head and looked at his own backside. Perry grabbed the bridge of his bill and put his head down, shaking it in pity. "And is this fur…or feathers? It's warm and breathable, still."

"Fur…it's fur…" Perry said under his breath.

"Oh, is it?" Doof smirked. "It feels so…free…not to have to wear pants."

"Um…" Perry held his tongue. If Phineas got wind of this he'd be up Perry's back wanting to get Xhirxhti to change him into a platypus. Perry shuddered at the thought. Phineas did not need another excuse to take his pants off.

"Question, am I…stuck like this?" Doof looked up, blinking at Xhirxhti.

"Well, yes…" Xhirxhti bit the edge of her bill nervously. She apparently hadn't expected that coming from Doof.

"Okay, then!" Doof smiled. "I can get used to this. The tail's gonna take a while, though. It's so weird to have something coming-"

"Okay, that's nice," Perry filled in for him. "So, what are you going to tell Vanessa? And Norm? And…never mind."

"I don't know…" Doof thought out loud. "Isn't your stepbrother, Ferb, dating her?"

"That's what he told Phineas," Perry shrugged.

"Well, I'll call her," Doof pulled out a phone. "Now I understand where you kept all of those nifty gadgets at, Perry. I think I'm starting to like this platypus thing. The tail is still weird, but there are so many pluses."

"Yeah…that's right," Perry half-smiled.

Doof called Vanessa and told her to come over to Perry's house as soon as she possibly could. He, of course, didn't know the address, and kept having to ask Perry for the proper street number. Perry crossed his fingers that Vanessa would get over to the house without any issues, since Doof had inappropriately commented that if they were on Maple Drive, there should be maple trees everywhere. By the time Vanessa got there, she was very confused.

"So, where's my dad, again?" she looked down at Perry, who had opened the door for her and was staring up at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Back here," Perry replied, leading her up to his own bedroom. When she saw her dad, she nearly screamed.

"Dad! What kind of joke is this?!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Did you make an inator that turns people into platypuses and it backfired on you?"

"No, Vanessa, this wasn't an inator, this time," Doof waved his hands. "This was…I don't actually know what it's called…"

"Your true self, maybe?" Perry growled. "Although I don't have to go through the trouble of jumping to punch your face anymore…"

"True self?" Vanessa's mouth dropped.

"Did I speak too soon?" Perry gasped and covered his mouth. "Terribly sorry, Doof. I'll let you do the talking from now on, you see, 'cause I make random platypus nonsense talk…yeah, that's what it is."

"The truth is, Vanessa, I was always like this…deep down," Doof shrugged. "It just took a DNA test from Mister Goody-Two-Shoes and my real mother to convince me of this. And however this happened…"

"Don't argue the validity of Hej," Xhirxhti folded her arms.

"Shh," Perry covered her mouth and shook his head. "Not a good time for that. Sorry, baby. It's just not."

"So wait…you're not really…my dad?" Vanessa tried her best to understand the issue.

"No, I'm really your father!" Doof exclaimed. "I mean to say that I'm not really a…a human. I thought I was, but I'm…not. Does that…does that make any sense? Am I making any sense whatsoever?"

"At least you're attempting to, bro," Perry clapped his shoulder. "At least you're trying."

"Bro?! You're- you've got to be kidding me…" Vanessa put one hand to her forehead in pure shock. "This is not going so well…with me…what am I supposed to tell Monty…"

"Who's Monty?" Doof looked up at her, suddenly forgetting the reason he'd asked her to come over in the first place.

Remembering instantly that she meant Monogram's daughter, Perry had to stuff his own knuckles in his mouth to keep from freaking out. _Which means Ferb was lying when he said he was dating Vanessa…but…why? Why would he lie about that? _Perry brushed away the thought. Right now was the issue of Doof never knowing about Vanessa and Monty's secret relationship.

"So, Doof, have you ever played backgammon?" Perry threw out.

"I never expected you to throw out a suggestion like that," Doof blinked. "Wait, wait, how did you know I've played backgammon?"

"It's your favorite game, isn't it?" Perry gnawed on the tip of his bill nervously. He'd remembered this tidbit of information on the day he'd visited an alternate dimension…although it was about the alternate Doof.

"Yeah, what I want to know is how you know that," Doof pointed a finger into Perry's chest.

"I don't remember why I remember that," Perry shrugged innocently.

"Well, okay then," Doof smiled. "In that case, I'd love to play."

It was a start, even if it was a small one. Perry wasn't so sure how he'd cope with Doof as a blood brother, but somehow he'd survive this. Somehow. He hoped.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV. **

**Question: As for an explanation- I was inspired by 'Doofapus'. Is that an original enough idea?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	36. A Face She Never Wanted To See

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**It's time for a little up in the suspense, ya'll. -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

It was darker than the night sky when clouds covered up the moon and stars and all of the power in the world had gone out. At least, that's how Jamie pictured it. She pulled the blankets down off of her face. Better.

The room wasn't much lighter. In fact, the only light she could make out was pouring through the blinds in her windows. Probably street lights and the occasional car's headlights. She shifted uncomfortably in her sheets. Why had she woken up again?

Matthew was sleeping like a rock next to her. He was so cute when he slept; on his side, sort of sprawled out. His mouth was open slightly, but he didn't make much of a sound. She smiled and sat up, but instantly regretted doing so.

She moaned and put a hand to her back. Pain flared up in her lower spine, screaming for her to relieve it of the counterweight in her front. There wasn't anything she could do, though. She wasn't due for another month. Her back would have to ache.

Jamie pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet of the tub, she splashed herself in the face and tried to cool herself off. Her temperature was skyrocketing. _Perhaps a walk outside in the January cold would help_, she thought.

Grabbing a small sweater, Jamie headed outside and tried to cool down. But even the snow falling down didn't seem to drop her fever. Sighing, Jamie started off down the sidewalk. It probably did her better to get some fresh air anyways.

After she'd been walking for a bit, Jamie froze. She'd heard the sound of footsteps echoing behind her. Turning her head to see who was behind her, she came bill-to-nose with the one person she'd hoped to never see again. Chaz Whitehead.

"Hello, mate," he smiled cruelly. Impulsively, Jamie slapped him as hard as she could in the face. Just then did she realize that he was in his wolf state. Her wrist instantly flared with searing pain and she could feel her bones snapping.

"Ahh," she pulled her hand back.

"So," Chaz said smoothly. "What have we here? The daughter of the infamous Perry Flynn is out walking in the streets alone at night. Or should I say she's _waddling_?"

With one paw, he traced a circle on Jamie's large stomach. She backed away and turned sideways, as if it did her any good at all. Chaz merely laughed, enjoying watching her newfound motherly instincts.

"What's it to you?" Jamie huffed.

"I was hurt to think you didn't tell me about our child," Chaz edged closer to her. "And then after that…you dump me for a pathetic lemon."

"Matthew is not a lemon!" Jamie shot back. "And what do you care, jerk?! You faked your death to get away from me! Why should I have told you?"

"I did that to get away from your father," Chaz said with a sly grin. "He'd want my head after this."

Jamie put a hand to her belly and swallowed. He had a valid point. Perry wasn't so happy with Chaz, even though both of them technically had a part in it. But still, he should have told her if he was going to want her back. He was lying about something; she knew it.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jamie frowned.

"That I'm going to kidnap you," Chaz sniffed.

"What?!" Jamie backed up faster now. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I do," Chaz laughed evilly. He howled and several Mytax surrounded her, all dressed in black. Two grabbed Jamie by the arms and another put a knife to her neck. It was elven steel- the mere touching it was burning her neckline.

"Ah, I've told you before, Pyrophineac, she lives," Chaz warned. "I need her alive."

"Of course," he said. Jamie caught the man's eye- it was her uncle Phineas.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Matthew's POV. **

**Question: What shall become of Jamie? And what is Phineas doing with the bad guys?!**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	37. Jamie, The Target

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**He's a semi-aquatic, lemon-colored mammal of action! He's Matthew! Matthew the Platypus! A-gent M! -AJ**

* * *

Matthew

The morning was warm. And, to top it off, Jamie hadn't woken him up that night, either. It was the perfect morning. Well, it was perfect all up until the point at which Matthew actually opened up his eyes and found out Jamie wasn't in the bed with him.

Leaping out of bed, he first checked the bathroom; she was usually in there when she got sick. After confirming that she wasn't there, he ran down to find Mr. Flynn. He always knew where Jamie was. Mr. Flynn was in his usual place- the kitchen.

"Mr. Flynn!" Matthew got his attention. "Where's-"

"Morning to you, too, Matthew," Perry nodded. "Where's what, pray tell? You seem like you're in a crappy mood…"

"I need to know where Jamie is!" Matthew spat out. "Sorry, I just can't find her."

"How do you lose an eight month pregnant girl who is so sick and sore she can barely move, Matthew?" Perry whistled. He shook his head. "I haven't seen her, you sure she's not in the bathroom?"

"I already checked there, that's the first place I checked!" Matthew slammed his fist down angrily. "Sorry, I'm not handling this too well, am I?"

"She's actually gone?!" Perry dropped whatever he was eating in shock. (Matthew thought it was some oddly made breakfast burrito.) "Where could she possibly be?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you!" Matthew said frantically.

"Don't panic, don't panic!" Perry took a deep breath. "Let's go back to your bedroom and retrace the search. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason we can't find Jamie. There's always a reason."

Perry took off for their bedroom and Matthew trailed behind him, trying to calm himself down. _A perfectly good reason, eh? Well, I hope so, _he thought. They pushed open the door and Perry instantly began to search the bed.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Matthew asked.

"Aha!" Perry raised one hand up with a piece of paper in it. "A ransom note!"

"A ransom note?!" Matthew nearly choked on the words. Perry did a double take himself.

"What?!" Perry pulled the note down into his face and read the words aloud. "Dear lemon head and insane Perry Flynn…"

"Hey! I am not a lemon head!" Matthew inserted. Shaking off the interruption, Perry read on.

"We wish to inform you that we have taken your mate/daughter captive. She will remain in captivity on Jaken'na Kokoro until she gives us what she wants. There is nothing you can give us in turn for her freedom, so don't come to find us. Sincerely, Chaz Whitehead and the Mytax…" Perry frowned. "No he didn't…"

"I'll kill his furry butt for that!" Matthew exclaimed. Perry put a hand to his chest.

"Hold up there, home turkey," Perry said. "No throwing out useless threats until we get there, okay?"

"Fine," Matthew sighed. "But let's get going. I can't wait to tear up his backside."

"We have to collect Phineas first," Perry grabbed Matthew by the shoulders and pulled him along after him.

"Dude, why the shoulders?" Matthew questioned, obviously annoyed.

"Because, the shoulders are easy to grab on you," Perry shrugged.

"Ew, that sounded so wrong!" Matthew grimaced.

"Well, then don't look at it negatively, then," Perry laughed. "You people and your negative minds."

"Don't even try it," Matthew rolled his eyes. "You're way worse."

"Let's just find Jamie before something happens to her."

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV. **

**Question: What is in store for Jamie, do you think? And will Perry be able to save her?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	38. Disguises or Lies?

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Time to see what's up with Phineas. -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

From under his black hood, Phineas could tell that Jamie had recognized him back on Earth. She kept casting wary glances back at him, as if to confirm she'd seen his face and not someone else's. He didn't blame her. It was probably horrifying in her mind, to see him with the Mytax. But he was on a mission to save her life, and he wasn't about to jeopardize it.

He had left a note in his bedroom for Perry and Matthew, since he'd assumed the two would be freaking out over Jamie's disappearance. It explained his secretive spy position as the 'Pyrophineac' in the O.M.A. and how he planned to never let Jamie out of his sight. So far, his plan was working quite well.

Igniting his on hand to help lead the other Mytax through the dark, lonely halls of Jaken'na Kokoro, Phineas tried to remember the way down to the detainment center where Chaz planned to interrogate Jamie. At least, that's what he hoped Chaz was planning to do. He hadn't been given the proper details.

"Could you move any slower, Pyrophineac?" Chaz whined in a doglike voice. "I need to get her to the detainment center immediately!"

"I get that, Whitehead, but I want to go the right way!" Phineas shot back. He turned and waved the fire in Chaz's face and the Muzukashii backed off. "Let me do the leading, okay, fuzzball?"

"If you call me fuzzball one more bloody time, I'll rip your tiny self right out of your knickerbockers!" Chaz warned.

"Out of my what?" Phineas turned back around and shook his head. He really didn't speak Australian slang.

"Just get going," Chaz nudged him forward impatiently.

"Chill, Charlie," Phineas rolled his eyes and opened a door to his left. He heard Jamie let out an annoyed sigh behind him. If only he could tell her this was just his cover. Then she'd be less likely to throw him that hatred stare she was giving him right now. It was burning at his mind, almost like a slap to the back of the head.

"Don't ever call me by my full name," Chaz shuddered. "It sounds to…'good-guy.' I much prefer my hard-core nickname."

"I can't take you seriously with your accent…" Phineas snickered. "I thought you were Australian, but now I'm thinking you're a British sociopath."

"How dare you!" Chaz growled.

Ignoring the threat, Phineas continued down the hall until he found the door to the detainment center. It was the same exact one he'd been interrogated in only a few weeks prior, when he'd discovered Semi to be Perry's doppleganger and secretly decided to become a spy to satisfy Quick Draw's will.

"Here we are," Phineas waved the aggravated werewolf into the room. "The lower level detainment center. Voila, hooray, so excited, boo-ya."

"You could channel more passion into your job as one of the Mytax instead of exerting unnecessary sarcasm," Chaz snorted. "Tie her down; I'll be right back with just what I need."

Chaz sauntered out of the room in the creepy way that only Muzukashii can. As soon as Chaz was out of earshot, Phineas pulled off his hood and looked at Jamie. She looked as if she wanted to scream, but let him tie her up as if she had no choice.

"I figure you should know that I'm just a spy," Phineas whispered to her.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're still tying me up!" Jamie hissed under her breath. "If you're not on their side, why didn't you keep them from taking me? Hmm? Explain that one, genius human!"

"Look, by the time I realized it was you, there were too many Mytax around me to try and save you!" Phineas defended. "I sent for Perry and Matthew as my back-up. Trust me!"

"It seems a little hard to trust a man that willingly ties up a pregnant girl," Jamie narrowed her eyes at him angrily.

"You think I want to do this?!" Phineas huffed.

"Sorry…" Jamie bent her head. "My hormones are just all jacked up. Do you have any clue what he's planning to do to me?"

"I'm guessing he'll interrogate you," Phineas told her. "Then again, I picked up bits and pieces of their talk and he said something about really wanting your baby. Extra emphasis on the use of the singular word."

"So he doesn't know about the twin?" Jamie asked.

"He hasn't got a clue," Phineas assured her. "My best guess is he'll try to bargain with you for custody rights."

"Custody?!" Jamie spluttered, but Phineas put a hand over her mouth and looked at the doorway to tell her Chaz was coming. He slipped his hood back on and instantly got back into his cover mode.

"Don't ask again, you worthless Hidari!" Phineas roared, trying to give a reason why his hand was cupped over her mouth.

"What did she ask for?" Chaz lumbered up beside him. "Freedom?"

"No, she just wanted to use the restroom," Phineas backed off of her. "I told her no. We don't let filthy Hidari use our restrooms."

"Watch your mouth, Ankunin," Chaz shoved him aside, to get closer to Jamie. "You should very well remember that I am higher than you in the cast. Don't you let your position in the Mytax get to your head, boy."

"I don't plan to," Phineas gave a nod to Jamie from behind Chaz and then took off down the hallway. His next task- find Perry and Matthew and hope they'd received his message.

He lit one hand on fire to use as a torch back through the never-ending maze of Jaken'na Kokoro. It was important to get to his destination first. Perry and Matthew had no clue where Jamie was being held.

Coming to an L-shaped bend, Phineas slowed himself down and tried to remember his way out. As he re-traced his steps in his head, he passed by several O.M.A. members that cast him odd looks as he sped by. Luckily for him, he was running so fast that no one could pick out who he was from a side-glance.

Phineas looked down to check the time on his wristwatch and ran straight into the wall. He felt his nose break from the impact and pinched the bridge of it to slow the blood flow as he started up his sprint again. A little broken nose couldn't keep him from reaching his ultimate goal, and Jamie's freedom depended on it.

His vision began to turn red as he made his way to his into the hangar area where Perry and Matthew were instructed to meet him. Ripping off some of his Mytax robe cover costume, he staunched the flow of blood coming from his nose and waited patiently for his help to come. For now, he just had to stay conscious.

A ship made its way into the hangar and began to power down slowly. Or at least it did in Phineas' mind. Everything was a bit hazy right now. He made his way over to the ship, still holding the torn robes up to his face.

Perry hopped out of the ship and helped Matthew get out as well. They ran over to Phineas, both sporting frantic expressions. Both seemed to want to ask questions, but Perry was the first to get anything out.

"Jamie- where is she?" Perry said, exasperated.

"Follow me, there's not much time," Phineas beckoned.

"What happened to your nose?" Matthew asked.

"Dude!" Phineas waved his arms. "No time for that!"

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV. **

**Question: Ya'll hanging in there? **

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	39. Aidni: A Legacy

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**And how Xhirx is taking this situation. -AJ**

* * *

Xhirxhti

Xhirxhti slid the screen door open abruptly and walked out to the backyard. She had to solve this Semi puzzle if it was the last thing she did. With Perry, Matthew, and Phineas otherwise occupied, it made the job easier.

Bending over the pool, Xhirxhti began to chant in Kyeaclae, her native language, to summon a scry pool. Her mother was the most knowledgeable person she knew. Ytixil had to be in her mother's range of knowledge; she just knew it. Seconds later, her mother's fierce expression was staring back at her.

"Ainauhtil," Xhirxhti rushed, then touched two fingers to her bill, twisted them out to her mother's image, then crossed her hand over her chest. Her mother responded likewise, but with a fair amount of distaste.

"I see you have not given up your follies," Arven droned, looking back at her daughter's form with pure disgust. "By now I thought you'd have left the Hidari and forsaken the way of the Kamonyvyae."

"To update you, he has been found," Xhirxhti sniffed, hurt by her own mother's hatred for her lover. "But that is not why I have come to you. I come for information on Ytixil."

"Ytixil? Have you gone mad?" Arven raged. "Tell me you're not hunting someone of that particular personality? They're mentally ill!"

"Myrx, please!" Xhirxhti pleaded. "We believe a follower of Eclipse to be a Ytixil. We just wish to know how we can find the truth in this or not. He's a danger to all who see him, but if we convince his other half that he is a Ytixil, we can change him."

"You always hope for the hopeless and root for the underdogs, Lexolav," Arven replied lazily. "But there is a spell you may use to discover his alternate side. You must promise not to use this on anyone besides your suspect."

"Of course," Xhirxhti nodded.

"If you look in the oldest book you possess," Arven sighed. "You will find many spells for forgotten mysteries of this universe. The title of the book is 'Aidni,' or 'Legacy.' In it you will find the spell for the 'Ytixil.' It is also known as the 'Duplicity Spell,' but mainly by humans."

"Duplicity…" Xhirxhti whispered.

"Yes, a foul word, if I do say so myself," Arven shook her head. "The duplicity of a person is dreadful, and they're often considered among the worst of people, you know. They tend to be…opposites in each persona. It's really quite dreadful."

"Opposites?" Xhirxhti questioned.

"Yes, opposites," Arven nodded. "Such as good and evil."

"Yes, I understand what opposites are," Xhirxhti rolled her eyes. "I meant how they pertain to the Ytixil."

"Oh, it's really simple," Arven adjusted herself. "The two consciousnesses can't be the same in any way, shape, or form. They must be opposites to coincide. So if the side you always see is evil, it must mean the other side is good. Theoretically speaking."

"So…it could be someone we know?"

"It's highly possible."

"How often do they…switch personas?"

"That's indefinite, really."

"Now I'm starting to freak out."

"You said it, not me."

"Myrx!"

"I'm sorry dear."

"Wait, but one person can't serve two masters; it's conflicting!"

"And that, dear daughter, is what makes a Ytixil mad."

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Perry's POV. **

**Question: Filler chapter, any thoughts?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	40. A Deadly Plan

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**I'm on a roll and I can't stop. You guys might have the entire story before lunch... -AJ**

* * *

Perry

"Lay a finger on her and you'll wish you were never born, Whitehead!" Perry threatened, bursting through the room with Phineas and Matthew behind him. The Muzukashii turned to face him.

"Ah, Perry Flynn," Chaz laughed. "You're just in time."

"Daddy! Matthew!" Jamie cried, trying to free herself of her bonds. "Help! He's going to drug me!"

"What!" Matthew ran to take out Chaz, but was stopped short by a nearby Mytax. "You leave my wife alone! You have no right to drug her!"

Matthew continued to let loose a string of threats and profanities to Chaz, but it was useless. The werewolf merely laughed at them. Perry tried to think of the best way to rescue his daughter without harming her or her unborn twins. It was a new thing for him.

"Silly, silly, platypuses," Chaz chuckled. "Should I explain my plan to you, Flynn? I hear you're quite used to it. But, I assume since there's no chance you'll ever prevent this, I'll re-explain it for you three since I just gave the spiel to Jamie, here."

Jamie struggled to pull herself free, but her stamina was wearing thin. It was apparent she hadn't been fed since the previous night (what captor just feeds his prisoner?), and the twins were slowly draining her energy. Eventually, she just hug limp. Perry felt something inside him snap. It was killing him just to see her in such a state.

"Have you three ever heard of the Kyea drug Varodium?" Chaz asked, casting a glance at Perry, then Phineas, then Matthew.

"At Invinci they told us it was used in bio-warfare," Phineas blinked. "But they never did tell us what it did or why it was deemed unlawful."

"Anyone else?" Chaz smirked.

"It's a drug that speeds up the process of life…" Matthew mumbled. "One dose can eliminate one month of pregnancy. However, it is illegal in Amoyx because more than one dose can kill certain Kyea."

"Very good," Chaz nodded. "It was created to cause a disadvantage among the Kyea. They don't typically age. This was a weapon feared by the Kyea. And created by a genius."

"Don't tell me you're planning to drug Jamie with that crap?!" Perry blurted out.

"Oh, but I am," Chaz smiled. "You see, Muzukashii law states that if the pregnant mother can survive Yugo, she has the right to choose where her children go. To me, or to her. Since she refused to give me the child, I'm going to force her into labor and take it myself."

"That's sick on so many levels," Matthew grimaced.

"Ah, but it's better than when I was killing her from the inside, no?" Chaz raised his brow indignantly. "This way you can keep her. It's a shame, though, that she chose you over me. After all she did for me."

Chaz traced one claw on Jamie's enormous abdomen. Jamie winced and her breathing picked up. Who could blame her? The man who had tried to kill her, her babies' father, the guy she'd once trusted, was telling her awful things, was yet still daring to show a gentleness towards her. _I would cringe, too, baby girl, _Perry sympathized for her.

"I'd kill myself before ever going back to you," Jamie shot at him. She spat into his eyes and furrowed her brow at him; she couldn't hide how much she hated him at that moment.

"Listen at you, letting your hormones do the talking," Chaz cooed. It was hard not to fall for his voice, Perry suddenly realized. He could make anything sound true. "You look radiant, darling."

"Don't you call me that, jerk!" Jamie shouted back at him, tears streaming from her eyes, a river of hurt. Perry tried to look away. He knew he couldn't handle this; why had he come? "If you don't leave us alone, I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" Chaz cast her an unconvinced look. "Threaten me knowing that in your current state, not only do I hold the advantage, but I'd also outlast you."

"Why are you such a jerk?" Jamie fought her restraints weakly for a moment.

"Keep your eyes wide open, Perry Flynn," Chaz smiled. "I think I just found your soft spot. Enjoy seeing your daughter endure pain you can't imagine."

Turning to face Jamie, Chaz pulled out a needle filled with an electric blue liquid and forced it into her left shoulder. Jamie jerked away, but only to receive three more shots in her left arm. Likewise, Chaz gave her four more in the opposite arm. Perry shoved the Mytax in front of him away and made a mad dash for his daughter.

Phineas began to bathe the Mytax in flames to cause distraction. He kept exclaiming that he'd come down with a serious case of Jingluan, the disease that caused one's Hej to act abnormal and often go haywire. Matthew tackled Chaz and began to beat him harder than he'd beat Legolas just six months earlier.

Perry made it to the table that Jamie was being held up on and began to pull off her restraints. Jamie was pouring sweat and he could tell the drug was making her react badly. It was almost as if she was having an allergic reaction to it.

"Baby, I got you," Perry coaxed her.

"Daddy…" Jamie gasped, trying to pace her breathing, only to fail.

"I got you," Perry pulled her off of the table and secured her in his arms. "Matthew, keep 'em off of us, buddy!"

"You got it, Mr. Flynn!" Matthew shouted over his shoulder, still bent on putting the hurt on Chaz. Once he was certain Chaz was unable to move, he covered Perry's back without flaw. Perry smiled; he would make a great agent.

"Daddy…Daddy," Jamie grabbed Perry's forearm harder than she intended and drew a bit of blood from his arm. Her eyes dilated and she twisted her head away from his skin, trying to ignore her thirst for his blood.

"Don't worry, baby girl," Perry pulled her closer. "I'm gonna get you out of here, just hold on!"

"Mr. Flynn, where are you going?!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Back to the hangar, she's having an allergic reaction!" Perry told him.

"Then go left, not right!" Matthew waved his arms in the correct direction.

"Right!" Perry nodded.

"No! Left!" Matthew said, exasperated.

"I know, you just said that, no need to repeat yourself!" Perry said, running left. "Don't make me look stupid!I do enough of that myself already!"

"What?" Matthew huffed as they ran along.

"Just keep running!"

"I am!"

"Don't argue with me!"

"I'm not arguing with you!"

"What do you mean you're not arguing with me?!"

"I mean just what I say!"

"I don't understand you!"

"Well, I don't understand you either!"

"See?! You're arguing!"

"Would you shut up?!"

"Never!"

"Really?!"

"Dad!" Jamie screamed. "Daddy help!"

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV. **

**Question: Could it possibly get any worse?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	41. Varodium's Effects

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**My pulse just went up by reading over that last chapter. O.O yikes. How'd I scare myself? -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

The pain was unbearable. Unlike anything that Jamie had ever experienced in her entire life. It felt as if her blood was molten iron and her muscles were sulfuric acid, burning away at her skin, causing her temperature to rise like quicksilver. Sweat poured off of her, and she could feel herself dehydrating.

Not only was she feeling terrible, but also she was fighting the ever-pressing urge to bite her dad. His blood was pungent; the first blood she'd ever tasted was his, and its familiarity made it even harder for her to resist sinking her teeth into his soft neck and drink his salty, warm blood.

As she tried not to think of that, she searched her mind for a better topic. Her head was swimming; the heat her body was releasing was causing her to dip into a fog. What she would give to be plunged into the Arctic Ocean at that moment…

Pain streaked across her abdomen. She'd almost forgotten in the midst of her agony from the overdose what the drug was actually supposed to do. Closing her eyes, she tried to tune it out by listening to her dad and husband argue about which way they were supposed to go to make it back to the hangar.

"Dad!" Jamie screamed. "Daddy help!"

"What? What's wrong, Jamie?" Perry looked down at her. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I…I don't know," Jamie rubbed the spot on her stomach where she'd felt the pain. "It hurts, Daddy, it hurts so bad…"

"We're almost to the ship, Jamie, hold on…" Perry tried to comfort her.

But how were those words supposed to comfort her at a time such as this? She knew the inevitable- she was bound to go into labor any second now. Nothing could divert her from this truth. (It is cruel to say she 'had a gut feeling about it,' but it was the truth.)

Finally, they ran through the doorway to the main hangar, where Perry had told her they had a ship waiting for them. Matthew opened the craft's door, and Perry went inside and set Jamie down on the floor, ever so gently. Another voice was heard; someone was starting the engines, and it wasn't her dad or Matthew.

"I will be right back, okay, Jamie?" Perry hugged her gently, putting a hand on her belly. "Whatever you do, don't panic. I'll get Matthew back here as soon as I can."

Kissing her forehead, he ran off for the front of the ship. Jamie's entire world lurched right as the ship lifted off of the hangar floor, and nausea overcame her. She didn't have the energy or the will to stand, and the sharp pains in her belly began to recur, each time coming faster than the last.

At last, Matthew found her and ran over to her. He picked her up and lifted her upper body into his lap, gently stroking her burning forehead. She did everything she could not to wave his hand away- his own body heat contributed to her own fever.

"I've got you," Matthew cooed. "I'm right here, baby, everything's going to be okay."

She couldn't respond. Her mouth was parched; it felt as if someone had force-fed her sand and refused her even a drop of water. If she could get him to bring her water, perhaps she'd be able to see better. As it was, her vision was going in and out due to the lack of water in her tired body. That's when it got worse. Jamie couldn't suppress her scream.

"Jamie, what's wrong?!" Matthew clung onto her tighter than before.

If she could speak, there would be no words to describe what she'd felt. All she knew was that it was the Varodium's work finishing. To get the message to Matthew, she placed a hand on her round stomach and moaned.

"Oh my…" Matthew leaned over her and grimaced. "Uh, uh, Mr. Flynn?"

"What, Matthew?" Perry walked over to the threshold. "I'm trying to help her set a course for home. Is she okay?"

"Mr. Flynn, her…her water just broke…" Matthew looked up at him, and from what Jamie could tell, he was past the state of panic and worry.

"Jamie," Perry knelt down beside her calmly and picked up her left hand. "Squeeze my hand if you're still conscious."

Since there was no other option for her, Jamie weakly applied pressure to his hand. Perry let out a sigh of relief. He knew, just as she did, that, even though it was unspoken, the Varodium was slowly killing her.

"Sir, what do we do?" Matthew said in a panic-stricken voice.

"We do what is normal in this case," Perry gave him a serious look. "Make sure they live."

"You're not really going to…" Matthew trailed off.

"Going to what?" Perry lifted an eyebrow at him, clearly confused.

"Cut her open…are you?" Matthew swallowed.

"Of course not," Perry shook his head. "But we have to get them out of her before they kill her. The allergic reaction is draining her energy, so what's left her body is transferring to the twins."

Another wave of pain had Jamie screaming as loud as she could muster. It felt ten times worse than one of the attacks the twins regularly inflicted upon her. She could feel their claws digging into her muscles. Blood poured out of her onto the floor of the ship.

"Mr. Flynn!" Matthew yelped. "I'm feeling both sympathetic and extremely grossed out right now…"

"I feel so loved…" Jamie groaned, spluttering blood everywhere.

"Baby, hold on…" Matthew held her close.

"I wish I could," Jamie cried. "Everything's going black…and red…"

"Red?" Perry blinked at her and grabbed one of her hands. "Jamie…stay awake, baby girl, you gotta stay awake…don't close your eyes…"

"I can't…I can't…" Jamie mustered. She was about to tell him that she didn't have the energy left in her to remain awake when she felt her spine snap and the feeling from her waist down was instantly gone.

"You can't…what?" Matthew cocked his head, trying to see if she could see him.

"I can't feel my legs…" Jamie whispered.

A look of both horror and extreme sympathy crossed Perry's face. Jamie knew that Matthew was reading his thoughts just by the expression on his face. She desperately wanted to know what Perry was considering.

"You think that's our only option, Mr. Flynn?" Matthew swallowed hard and held Jamie tighter. "If that's what you're going to do, you have to promise I don't have to look and watch…"

"It might just be our only option…" Perry rubbed Jamie's belly gently. He let out a sigh. "I have to do everything in my power to keep her alive. And that goes for the twins as well. You don't have to look."

"What…what are you…you gonna do?" Jamie coughed, spraying him with little droplets of blood and saliva.

"Jamie, baby, it's gonna be okay…" Perry bit his bill, trying not to tell her.

"Please," Jamie squinted at him, trying to look desperate.

"I don't want you to know," Perry sighed. "It's so much better off if you don't know before I do it, okay?"

"Daddy…I can handle it…" Jamie gasped.

"Jamie, you're just going to have to trust me, okay, sweetie?" Perry said.

"I love you, Daddy," Jamie leaned her head back and gave way to the darkness overcoming her.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Matthew's POV. **

**Question: Am I too morbid? **

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	42. To Save a Life Or Three

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**So lunch was yummy. Back to spamming you guys with the rest of this story. -AJ**

* * *

Matthew

It was one thing to watch Jamie overcome pain. But it was completely another to watch her give into it and perhaps have breathed her last. Matthew held on to her tighter and prayed in his head that she would live.

Perry seemed to have a hard time operating on Jamie. Matthew supposed this was because, unlike anyone else he might have to save from death, this was his baby girl. The thought of cutting her open was morbid, and it also made tears stream out of Perry's eyes with every slice of his knife.

Jamie hung limp in his arms, unconscious to the world, and, hopefully, to the pain being inflicted upon her body at that moment. Her blood was everywhere; on the floor, on her, covering Perry, and some had managed to turn spots in Matthew's own fur an orangey color that reminded him of fall. Perry himself appeared a dark purply mass with a sole red-tinged orange bill.

The one reassurance Matthew had was that he could feel Jamie's heart beating in her chest slowly. Her breathing had stopped, as well as her ability to respond in any way, shape, or form. He almost thought he was holding up dead weight for a second, but had to remind himself that she was only unconscious.

Her body temperature was still rising, and her blood flow wasn't going to slow down anytime soon. Sweat poured out of her glands, soaking Matthew in warm milk. He pressed his bill down against her face, trying to imagine her smiling back at him some time in the near future. She had to survive this; she just had to.

When he looked up, Perry was wiping the sweat off of his own brow and trying to hide his tears. He looked up at Matthew and gave him a half-smile. Matthew gave him a confused look. Why was he smiling?

"Can you…set Jamie down and hold your arms out?" Perry asked.

"Um, sure," Matthew did as he was told.

"Thanks," Perry smiled. He set a small figure in Matthew's arms and sat back. Matthew looked down at the small figure in his arms. It looked like a platypus, but had two wolf-like ears on top of its head. "It's a girl."

"She's adorable," Matthew smiled.

"And here," Perry lifted another that looked the same, but with a furry tail instead of a beaver tail. "Here's the boy."

"I wish Jamie could see this," Matthew looked up at Perry. "She'll be okay, right?"

"She should be fine," Perry nodded. "The Varodium will just flush out of her system now that these two are out of her."

"Will she wake up soon?" Matthew asked, still unconvinced.

"I have no clue how soon she will wake up," Perry shook his head. "I do have to sew her up though…you can look away again if you like."

Matthew didn't respond. He was too busy watching the baby girl in his arms sleep, completely and utterly oblivious to the world, its dangers, and her mother's grave state. She was curled up with her tail around herself. Smiling, Matthew stroked her forehead.

"You want to hold them both while I…you know?" Perry raised his eyebrows at him.

"Sure," Matthew nodded.

"Here," Perry laid down the other baby in Matthew's arms as well. "You seem to like that, don't you?"

"Yeah," Matthew nodded, laughing a little. "They're so small…"

"It's an indescribable moment, isn't it?" Perry smiled.

"Yeah," Matthew repeated. Jamie's eyes flickered open just then. Turning his head, Matthew smiled at her. "Look, Mommy's awake."

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV. **

**Question: Yay! I love these little babies! I drew them, if you want to see they're on Facebook (The Legacy Series Page, Albums, Hand Drawings). Who's wondering what Perry's thinking? **

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	43. Normalcy For the Most Part

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Ah, the cool-down. CUCUMBERS! I don't know, that was random. -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

Phineas covered his eyes and opened them back up quickly. Danielle let out an excited giggle, smiling wider than he'd ever seen her smile before. He picked her up and walked with her into the living room. Perry and Doof were busy playing some hand game (which Phineas sadly assumed was patty-cake) and utterly failing at it.

"Do I even want to know what Loopy and Crazy the platypuses are doing?" Phineas laughed.

"Nope!" Doof grinned, which resulted in taking a slap to the face from Perry.

"Sorry," Perry winced.

"No problem," Doof smiled. "I'm totally used to you beating up on me, bro."

"Do me a favor and never call Perry your 'bro' again," Phineas rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, placing Danielle on his knee.

"I can't make any promises," Doof turned and continued playing the hand game.

"How's Jamie?" Phineas asked. "I heard she's doing somewhat better."

"Oh, yeah," Perry nodded. "But Aiden and Alysson are giving her quite the workout. She's so tired. Poor girl. Twins…"

"So, that means she's healed up, right?" Phineas shifted in his spot.

"Yeah, for the most part," Perry said. "She's still got the three scars across her stomach, not to mention the area I had to sew up."

"Oh, ew," Phineas made a face. "At least she's okay, right?"

"Yeah," Perry sighed. Doof planted a hand in Perry's eye, causing him to leap off of the couch and stick to the ceiling like cats do in cartoons. "Not funny, dude. Not funny at all!"

"I thought it was pretty funny," Phineas laughed.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Perry let go of the ceiling and landed on Doof's head. "You think anything embarrassing I do is funny."

"Ow, my Heinz head…" Doof grumbled.

"Yeah, to take you mind off of that…" Perry hopped off and kicked Doof in the backside, making him yelp and grab his tail.

"Ah! My Heinz hiney!" Doof yelped, running in frantic circles. "What have you done?! Oh, that really hurts! Perry the brother-pus, why did you do that? What did I ever do to you? What? Tell me what I did!"

"Sorry," Perry smirked. "I couldn't help it."

"Oh no…" Phineas laughed. "I need to get my camera! Dani, where's daddy's camera?"

"Here," Danielle waved a camera in Phineas' face. Smiling, Phineas took the small video camera from her and recorded Perry and Doof wrestling with each other. (He decided that some parts would have to be edited out later for bad innuendo when Perry was laying flat on top of Doof biting his tongue. Phineas honestly didn't want to see that ever again.)

"Ew, wet go of my hung!" Doof tried to pull away. Perry let go and hopped back. "That is so gross, man!"

"What can I say," Perry smiled. "I know pain."

"Well, know it somewhere else!" Doof wiped off his tongue. "That's so gross. Why did you do that? I never want to share saliva with you again, Perry! Never!"

"Life couldn't be more back to normal," Phineas shook his head and turned off the camera. He picked up Danielle and walked into her bedroom. Laying her down in the crib, he whispered gently to her. "I wish I could tell Uncle Perry."

"Tell what?" Danielle looked up at Phineas curiously, not really understanding him.

"Tell him that it was all a lie," Phineas sighed. "That I'm not really a spy. That I'm really the Pyrophineac, one of the loyal Mytax. I found out I was an Ankunin by birth. I had no choice but to follow Eclipse. I'm her slave…for life."

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV. **

**Question: O.O Oh, shoot. What now?**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	44. A Mother-Daughter Moment

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Two more chapters! Book five is going to be updated today, I swear! -AJ**

* * *

Xhirxhti

It was dark throughout the house, and Xhirxhti was finding sleep impossible. She pulled herself out of Perry's death-grip sleep hug and made her way to the living room. Instead of finding it nice and empty, like it usually was, she found Jamie curled up in Phineas' recliner chair, hugging her knees.

"Jamie?" Xhirxhti whispered.

"Mom!" Jamie sat up quickly. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were so pregnant you didn't feel like moving?"

"No, that was just what I said to keep Perry from snuggling too hard," Xhirxhti waved the comment away. "What's got you up late?"

"I'm having trouble sleeping," Jamie admitted. "The pain from these scars is killing me. It's like they're never going to heal. Is there such a thing as a scar that can't heal?"

"Which ones?" Xhirxhti asked.

"These," Jamie traced her finger across the three long scars across her belly. They were still red and showing no sign of going away.

"There is such a thing," Xhirxhti nodded. "Some scars have Hej in them, which keeps them from healing up. They're typically very bad…like, when you get them. A Kyea legend states that certain scars are meant to remind one of a trying moment in their life."

"I'll say," Jamie rubbed her stomach. "That nearly killed me…"

"At least you can say you're the first Hidari to survive Yugo," Xhirxhti shrugged. "And the third female non-Muzukashii to survive it."

"Wow," Jamie breathed. "All that for going into labor a month early…"

"Being the mother of half-Muzukashii twins can be a handful, but it makes you famous," Xhirxhti sighed. "We can't let it out that they're Chaz's children."

"I think that's covered," Jamie said. "Alysson and Aiden never saw Chaz's face, after all. They're going to be completely convinced that Matthew is their dad."

"And the wolf ears?" Xhirxhti crossed her arms.

"From Dad's side of the family, duh," Jamie flipped her wrists out. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Jamie Marie Flynn," Xhirxhti laughed to herself. "Don't talk about your father like that, he's a handsome and smart platypus. You'd do yourself some good by refraining from insulting him like that."

"I know, I was just kidding, Mom," Jamie rolled her eyes. "I'm a daddy's girl, and you know it."

"Well, let's just hope that one of your sisters never replaces you then," Xhirxhti laughed, pressing a hand to her belly.

"All girls?" Jamie gave Xhirxhti a weird look.

"Oh, no," Xhirxhti laughed. "But there's at least one eighth of a chance that there could be. But boys would be nice; you have mostly sisters."

"Eight?" Jamie gasped. "You're having octuplets?! That means…"

"There will be twenty-five of you kids," Xhirxhti nodded. "And by my guessing, eighteen through twenty-five will be here very soon."

"I'm going to have…have…" Jamie had to keep herself from fainting. "Mom…"

"What?" Xhirxhti shrugged.

"How many kids do you planning to have?" Jamie threw her arms out dramatically. "Poor Dad, does he know what you're planning to have either? I mean, get him fixed or something!"

"Why? And, well, we're not sure yet," Xhirxhti answered.

"Because," Jamie said, exasperated. "What happens when you have more kids than you can handle? What then?"

"Well…we're not sure," Xhirxhti said blankly.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is...Perry's POV. **

**Question: Wow, sting. But a valid question- what will they do? **

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


	45. A Death Threat

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Final chapter! I'd love to thank you guys for all of the support! -AJ**

* * *

Perry

Warm air blew through his fur. The street lights splashed pale, yellow light over the torrid blacktop. His footsteps echoed across the sleeping neighborhood. It was dormant sauna; perhaps a little too dormant for Danville. Perry glanced around the empty streets with a look of suspicion. Something wasn't right.

The slight wind that had been there began to die down. Quiet overtook the night; crickets stopped chirping and sleeping rodents stopped snoring. Even the leaves of the trees stopped rustling almost instantaneously. Perry took another stare into the distance. What was wrong with him? He was just out for a small midnight stroll.

"Where are you going thiss late at night alone, Perry Flynn?"

Perry swung around fast, pivoting on his heels so hard that dust was ground from the concrete below him. He knew that voice. It was a voice he'd only heard once before, and it had been in a bathroom mirror. How could Semi have found him this fast?

"Do you really think you can hide yoursself here?"

Reaching into his fur, Perry pulled out a set of nunchucks, bracing himself for an attack. Semi could be anywhere. Something told Perry that he was not just any ordinary Korobu-chisai; he was a mastermind equipped with the power of Eclipse.

"You think thosse will be any work on me?"

Gritting his teeth, Perry scanned the area, searching for something oddly out of place in Danville. Not like roller coaster out of place- Semi out of place. But nowhere in his radius could he see a completely insane platypus. No red eyes; no maniacal stare. Just emptiness.

"They ssay you cannot trust what you cannot ssee? Iss thiss true?"

"In your case, Semi, it is."

A laugh reverberated throughout the streets, bouncing off of the sides of houses and fences. Semi stepped out of the darkness and into the space right in front of Perry. He smiled and looked Perry straight in the eyes.

"Hello," Perry kept his expression hard.

"Silissana, Perry Flynn," Semi grinned. "Having fun being alone, old fiend?"

"I was trying to enjoy a lovely midnight stroll and get some fresh air," Perry replied. "I don't see you enjoying air- you're so evil I doubt you breath at all. Are you a zombie or something?"

"Ssome ssensse of humor, Flynn," Semi snorted. "But I'll have you know, that next time we meet, I'll kill you for ssure. I am jusst here to warn you. I want a good fight. Thiss needss to be ssomething that Masster Eclipsse will remember forever."

"What was the true point of you coming here to meet me then?" Perry huffed. "Why bother to tell me that?"

"I have a weird feeling that I cannot sstay away from you…" Semi droned. "Thiss iss not the second time I've been near you for no reasson. Sso many timess I have awoken to ssee your face. It iss like you and I are connected to each other in a sscary way."

"You're not making sense," Perry edged back a little.

"All I know iss that ssomehow we are connected by the fabric of sspace and time," Semi furrowed his brow. "I do not wissh to be near you sso often, yet I am. Why do I have to appear near you all of the time, Perry Flynn? I hate you with a passion."

"I…I don't know…" Perry shook his head.

"Conssider that, Perry Flynn," Semi said, backing up. He let his last word echo in the emptiness. "Good-bye, for now."

With that, Semi disappeared. Perry was left there, standing in the twilight. The light above his head went out with an annoyed buzz. One of two things was apparent: either Perry was about to face a mad villain or he was mad himself.

* * *

**Question: Dun, dun, dun! Ready for book five? Complication will be up later today!**

**Check out the other stories on this profile! We're curious to see what ****you**** think!**


End file.
